Je n'ai pas le droit
by Nicolina
Summary: Quelles difficultés de faire oublier à Heero qu'il est un soldat...update chap23, dernier chapitre de cette histoire, attention lemon, vous êtes pas obligé de lire
1. Chapitre1

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Salut tout le monde. J'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur Gundam Wing. Je sais pas ce que ça va donner puisque c'est ma première histoire. Alors soyez indulgent. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture. ^-^  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2 , mention de 3+4  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai , lime(pas pour tout de suite), yaoi  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus.  
  
Petit mot: J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez car cette histoire jongle entre les pensées de Duo et de Heero.  
  
Chapitre 1:  
  
Encore une mission de faite. Depuis quelques jours on les enchaîne. A peine le temps de dormir. Je ne vois quasiment plus les autres.  
  
Nous vivons pourtant dans la même maison. Wufei reste dans sa chambre et médite et n'en sort que pour faire les missions, s'entraîner avec son sabre et manger. Il est vraiment très étrange.  
  
Trowa et Quatre sont toujours partis et depuis qu'ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments, ils ne se quittent plus. De plus ils partent toujours en mission quand je rentre. On ce relais pour effectuer les missions c'est crevant mais on a pas le choix.  
  
Je vous ai pas parlé de Monsieur-Heero-je-suis-un-glaçon-Yuy. Ce gars là, je ne le comprendrai jamais et pourtant je ne demande que ça. Il est toujours fourré devant son ordinateur et n'adresse la parole à quelqu'un que quand il s'agit d'une mission ou pour me reprocher un mot de trop et m'assaillait de ses "baka" et "Omae o korosu". Pas que ça me déplaise puisqu'il n'y a qu'a moi qu'il dit ça, je me sentirai presque flatter du peu d'intérêt qu'il me porte grâce à ses mots.  
  
J'ouvre la porte de mon cher Deathscythe le seul "ami" que je vois en ce moment. Les profs ont décidé de me laisser faire les missions seules. C'est vrai qu'elles sont simples sans vouloir me vanter. Les missions seraient plutôt du genre Infiltration, prise d'infos et repli et tout ça sans se faire remarquer.  
  
Je n'aime pas être seul pour les missions. C'est vrai que depuis que je me suis allié aux autres, je dois dire que je préfère quand ils sont là. Surtout un certain soldat parfait qui hante mes pensées. Je sais que je ne devrai pas penser à ça surtout en ces temps de guerre mais je ne peux m'y soustraire c'est plus fort que moi. Le simple fait qu'il soit près de moi pendant les missions me permet de me surpasser. Je sais que même si je lui demandai de venir avec moi, il refuserait, il me dirait que je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je lui dirai qu'il a raison et ça s'arrêterai là. Heero j'aimerai tellement que tu ne sois pas aussi froid et que tu arrêtes de jouer au soldat parfait dès que tu sent qu'on se rapproche de toi.  
  
Je sors de mon armure mobile. J'ai l'impression que le temps passe au ralenti. Je me dirige vers la porte de notre maison, non, de la maison de Quatre. C'est dingue ils possèdent des maisons partout puis je me mis à rire. Je m'arrêtai de rire, ça m'avait fait du bien. Il est toujours bon de rire quand on a l'impression que le ciel va s'écrouler sur vous et c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. J'essai de ne pas le montrer aux autres alors je me cache sous le masque du jeune homme joyeux et drôle et le garde, bien que j'aimerai crier et pleurer mais non, "boy's don't cry" comme me répétait Solo. C'est fou ce que le temps ne passe pas vite. Je me vois en train d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
J'entre et croise Trowa et Quatre et leur demande avec mon plus beau sourire:  
  
-Encore une mission?  
  
-Oui, me répondit Trowa  
  
-Et toi, comment s'est passé la tienne? Me demanda Quatre.  
  
-Sans problème, comme d'habitude. Heero et Wufei sont là haut?  
  
-Oui, ils sont tous les deux dans leurs chambres.  
  
-Ok, merci Quatre.  
  
Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine me retournant une fois pour voir Quatre et Trowa partir. Quel beau couple, j'aimerai bien être à leur place et vivre la même chose. Encore faudrait-il que la personne concernée le veuille. Soupir.  
  
********  
  
Du coté de Trowa et Quatre:  
  
-Tu n'a pas trouvé Duo bizarre?  
  
-Pas plus que d'habitude, rétorqua le pilote français.  
  
-J'ai une étrange impression.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Duo sait ce sortir de toutes les situations.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison.  
  
Sur ces mots Trowa enserra Quatre et le réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le pouvoir d'empathie que possédait le pilote du Sandrock pouvait être une gêne parfois et Trowa essayer tant bien que mal que cela n'influence pas trop ces sentiments.  
  
******** Je reste devant mon ordinateur, ne faillant pas à ma réputation de soldat parfait. J'entends un bruit de porte, sûrement Duo qui revient de mission ou Quatre et Trowa qui partent pour la leur. De toute façon ça m'est égal ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Des voix s'élèvent puis plus rien que des bruits de pas. Des pas se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Pas de doute, c'est bien Duo. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en préoccupe?Ca n'a aucun intérêt pour moi ou plutôt ça ne devrait avoir aucun intérêt pour moi. Un bruit de verre qui se brise. Il peut pas s'empêcher de tout faire tomber. Je me demande pourquoi il est comme"ça", toujours à faire son intéressant. Je ne dois pas y penser, je n'ai pas le droit de me poser se genre de questions, un soldat ne doit se préoccuper que de sa mission. J'entends à nouveau un bruit, le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe en bas?  
  
********  
  
Je prends un verre et ouvre le réfrigérateur. Je prends le lait et m'en sers un verre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi du lait, peut-être parce que j'en ai envie ou peut-être parce qu'il n'y a plus que ça. On prend pas vraiment le temps de faire les courses, on mange plus que pizzas et hamburgers. Personne ne veut faire la cuisine alors on se débrouille comme on peut. La fatigue se fait sentir si bien que mon verre me lâche des mains. La dernière chose que j'entendis est le bruit du verre qui se brise. Je tombe dans l'inconscience.  
  
********  
  
Ma curiosité l'a emporté, je commence vraiment à être influencer. Après ça ce sera la dernière fois. Il le faut. C'est la dernière fois. Je descends l'escalier et me dirige vers la cuisine d'où le bruit venait. Je regardai un peu partout et mon regard se fixa sur le corps étendu par terre. Je restai là, immobile complètement pétrifié. Si J m'avait vu à cet instant j'aurais été bon pour refaire tout mon entraînement de soldat. Je ne put prononcer qu'un seul mot ou plutôt qu'un seul nom.  
  
-DUO.  
  
Je ne me suis même pas entendu le dire. Ce nom résonne dans ma tête comme les cloches d'une Eglise. Que m'arrive-t-il? Je n'ai pas le droit de réagir ainsi. Je dois me reprendre. Une légère peur, oui de la peur m'avais envahi l'espace d'un instant. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas ressentir ça.  
  
Reprenant mes esprits je me penchai, regardant ce qu'il avait. Apparemment je n'aurai pas dut m'inquiéter et ressentir ses sentiments qui m'on toujours été interdit. Il dort. Les ronflements qui emplissaient la pièce me contenter dans mon diagnostique.  
  
-La fatigue a eu raison de toi.  
  
Je le pris dans mes bras comme un nouveau-né. En le regardant j'aurai presque put croire que celui qui ce fait appeler Shinigami était ange. Un ANGE. Qu'elle drôle d'idée ! Il m'influence vraiment. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je me dirigeai vers notre chambre. La maison de Quatre a beau être grande, il n'y a jamais assez de chambres. Seul Wufei a droit a la sienne. Il faut toujours que je me retrouve avec ce baka à natte. Il insiste toujours pour être avec moi. Je me demande parfois ce qu'il a dans la tête.  
  
En parlant de natte, j'aimerai vraiment lui couper, non pas "aimerai", le mot aimer est inconnu pour un soldat, je n'ai pas le droit de l'employer. Disons plutôt que je veux lui couper sa natte ne serait-ce pour qu'il m'en veuille et me laisse tranquille une fois pour toutes. Malgré tout ça je n'y arrive et pourtant je vois pas ce qui m'en empêche.  
  
Je l'installai dans son lit enlevant ses chaussures, sa veste et ses chaussettes après avoir tant bien que mal ouvert la porte de la chambre.  
  
Il a le visage tellement serein, je sais pas comment il fait. Moi, je n'aime pas l'heure où il faut se coucher, c'est là que je suis le plus vulnérable. Tant pis, je suis trop fatigué. Je me changeais, me glissa dans mon lit et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
********  
  
J'ouvris les yeux. J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai encore l'esprit embrumé. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Ah! Oui je me suis évanoui et j'ai dut me cogner la tête en tombant. La fatigue sans aucun doute. Je me penche sur le coté pour voir qu'elle heure il est. Quatre heure. J'ai dormi deux heures.  
  
Mais au fait comment je suis arrivé là? Je me retournai et mon regard se dirigea sur le lit de Heero. Il dort. D'habitude j'entends toujours les cliquetis des touches de son ordinateur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dormir avant. Je suis toujours endormi quand il se couche et il se lève toujours avant moi. Il préfèrerai rester éveiller pendant des jours plutôt que de se montrer vulnérable en dormant. Je suppose que c'est lui qui m'a mis dans mon lit. J'aurai penser qu'il me laisserai par terre dans la cuisine. J'aurai bien voulu qu'il vienne dans mon lit avec moi mais il ne faut pas rêver jamais Heero ne prendrai cette initiative.  
  
Soudain, j'entendis un gémissement. C'est Heero. Mais non Heero-je-ne-rêve- pas-Yuy ne peut pas faire de cauchemar et pourtant.  
  
-Non, laissez-moi.  
  
.Et pourtant il fait bien un cauchemar. Tout me dit qu'il fait bien un cauchemar. Jamais on ne dirai "non, laissez-moi" dans un rêve tout beau tout rose. Serait-il normal après tout? J'eu un petit rire. Un rire étouffé pour ne pas réveiller les autres, ou plutôt Wufei. Quatre et Trowa étant partis en mission. Shinigami ce n'est pas le moment de faire ce genre de remarque sur Heero. Reprend-toi, Heero est quand même humain, quoique. Je sortais de mon lit et me dirigea vers celui de Heero.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà j'ai fini le premier chapitre. J'espère que le début vous a plu. Normalement ça devait être une petite histoire et puis en fait j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres. Ca laisse le suspense. Laissez-moi une review si ça vous a plu et même si ça ne vous a pas plu. J'accepte toutes les critiques. Merci. Nicolina ^__^ 


	2. Chapitre2

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2, mention de 3+4  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai , lime(pas pour tout de suite), yaoi  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus.  
  
Petit mot: J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez car cette histoire jongle entre les pensées de Duo et de Heero. J'espère que vous vous être retrouvé avec le chapitre 1. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'envoyer et en plus ça à donner un bloc pas agréable à lire.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Je sortais de mon lit et me dirigea vers celui de Heero.  
  
-Non, laissez-moi.  
  
De quoi peux-tu bien rêver Heero? J'aimerai bien voir dans ton esprit ce qui te tourmente.  
  
Je m'approche de lui. Il s'agite. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il n'aime pas qu'on le regarde dormir. J'aimerai tellement que tu te confie à moi, je suis sur que ça te ferait du bien. Bien que je sais que tu ne te montreras jamais vulnérable.  
  
********  
  
-Non, laissez-moi.  
  
-Heero, tu dois résister. Tu dois faire abstraction de la douleur.  
  
-Pourquoi vous me faites ça? J'ai mal.  
  
-Un soldat ne doit ressentir aucune douleur. Tu dois oublier ta douleur. Les émotions ne sont que pour les faibles.  
  
-Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas.  
  
-Tu dois y arriver.  
  
Le jeune garçon pleurait, il ne pouvait se retenir, la douleur que lui infligeait le professeur J était trop forte. Le professeur J disait qu'un soldat n'a droit à aucun sentiment et qu'il n'y a que la mission qui compte.  
  
********  
  
Je suis près de son lit, il s'agite encore plus. Je m'assoie près de lui. Ca me fait bizarre qu'il soit si vulnérable. Ca le rend encore plus désirable. Il est tellement mignon. Je m'approche un peu plus près.  
  
********  
  
-Laissez-moi. Je ne peux pas résister.  
  
-Tu dois résister, tu es un soldat Heero, un soldat.  
  
Heero était de plus en plus mal. Le professeur J lui injecta un produit.  
  
-Ca va t'aider, disait-il.  
  
La douleur du garçon se calma peu à peu et avec elle ses pleures et ses cris.  
  
-Heero, dit le professeur J, tu es un soldat, tu seras toujours un soldat.  
  
-Je suis un soldat, je suis un soldat, répétait le garçon.  
  
-Oui, tu es un soldat Heero, maintenant tu comprends.  
  
-Je suis un soldat.  
  
********  
  
-Je suis un soldat. Même dans ces rêves, il ne fait pas abstraction qu'il est un soldat. C'est désespérant.  
  
Il commence à trembler. Inconsciemment je le prends dans mes bras. C'est plus fort que moi. Je crois que je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Il est en sueur, tremblant et délirant. Personne ne voudrait voir un de ses proches dans cette situation.  
  
J'essai de le réconforter en lui parlant pour qu'il puisse se réveiller.  
  
-Heero, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te protègerai.  
  
Il s'agrippe à moi. J'aurai préférai qu'il le fasse conscient. Je le serre tout en essayant de l'aider. Je le berce tendrement. Il arrête de trembler. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, c'est trop tôt et pourtant il le faudra bien.  
  
Il commence à se réveiller. Je ne donne pas chère de ma peau à cet instant. Je vais me faire tuer à le tenir comme ça.  
  
********  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passes? J'ai chaud. Je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je me sens bien, je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je le dois pourtant. Je n'ai pas le droit. Je ne peux pas. Je me dégage de cette personne qui vient de me donner une sensation de bien être. C'est Duo. J'ai été vulnérable en sa présence.  
  
-Duo, Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
  
********  
  
Je vais me faire tuer.  
  
-Tu avais fait un cauchemar alors.  
  
-Duo, Omae.  
  
-.O Korosu. Je sais. Je retourne me coucher.  
  
Il appréciera jamais un peu d'aide. Ca l'écorcherai dire merci. La prochaine fois je le laisserai dans son cauchemar.  
  
********  
  
Pourquoi il faut que Duo soit "comme ça"? Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille. Je le vois qui retourne à son lit. Il ne faut pas que je me rendorme. Je ne dois plus me montrer comme ça face à lui. Je déteste qu'on me voit comme ça.  
  
********  
  
Je me recouche mais je ne peux me rendormir. La vue de Heero dans cet état m'a coupé l'envie. Je ne l'ai même pas remercier pour m'avoir porté jusqu'à mon lit.  
  
Je ne pense pas qu'il dorme. Il ne voudra certainement plus que je le vois dormir. C'est une évidence. Que je le vois dans cette état de faiblesse n'a dut que le renfermer dans son cocon de soldat parfait. Ca sera plus dur que je le pensais de le sortir de là. Je pensais que je n'avais plus envie de dormir mais en fait j'ai les yeux qui commencent à se fermer.  
  
Je me retourne du côté de Heero, il ne dort pas comme je le pensais. J'en peux plus, il faut que je dorme. Mes yeux se ferment. Je m'endors.  
  
********  
  
Je me lève. J'ai bien vu, que Duo a tourné la tête vers moi. Il se demandait si je dormais. Maintenant il dort.  
  
Je me lève et me dirige vers le bureau. Je m'assoie sur la chaise et allume mon ordinateur. J'avais oublié que je n'avais pas fini mon rapport avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Cinq heures. Le temps ne passe pas vite. J'ouvre mon rapport et commence à travailler dessus.  
  
********  
  
J'ouvre les yeux pour la seconde fois. Je suis dans les vappes. Le réveil indique neuf heures. D'habitude, je ne me lève pas avant onze heures quand je fais des missions nocturnes. Les autres ne vont pas en revenir. Je me demande si Heero s'est rendormi. C'est peu probable, faut pas rêver. Je suis sur qu'il a passé son temps sur l'ordinateur à finir son rapport comme d'habitude.  
  
Je me lève et remarque que Heero n'est plus dans la chambre. Son lit est fait. C'est incroyable, même son lit, il faut qu'il le fasse parfaitement. C'est dingue. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.  
  
********  
  
Je suis dans la cuisine. Je prends mon petit déjeuner. Quatre entre dans la pièce. Il doit rentrer de mission avec Trowa.  
  
-Heero, déjà levé? Me dit Quatre.  
  
-Hn. Et la mission?  
  
Aucun problème. On a ce qu'il faut. Duo dort toujours?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il va bien, je le sentais fatigué hier soir et inquiet.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
  
-C'est parce que tu partages sa chambre.  
  
-Et alors?  
  
-Tu pourrais être au courant de ce qu'il a.  
  
-Il ne m'a rien dit.  
  
-Ok, Heero. Je monte me coucher.  
  
Quatre me regarde perplexe, tourne les talons et sort de la pièce. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être passé au rayon X avec lui.  
  
Je finis de prendre mon petit déjeuner et monte en direction de ma chambre pour voir s'il n'y pas de mission. En montant, je croise Wufei.  
  
-Bonjour Yuy.  
  
-Hn, bonjour.  
  
Il passe à côté de moi en murmurant un "il pourrait être plus aimable le matin" et disparaît dans l'escalier. J'ouvre la porte. J'entends la douche. Duo doit être dans la salle de bain.  
  
Je me dirige vers mon ordinateur, je l'allume. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir mais je ne me retourne pas. Pas de mission, pourtant ça me ferait du bien un peu d'action.  
  
********  
  
Je sors de la salle de bain. J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Sûrement Heero. Mon regard se dirige sur le bureau. Heero y est assis comme d'habitude. Il ne changera jamais. Je m'avance vers lui. -Bonjour Heero, lui dis-je.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Comme bonjour j'ai eu mieux !  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Ok, j'ai compris. Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable dès le matin.  
  
********  
  
C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le dit ce matin. Ils se sont donnés le mot aujourd'hui. -Qu'est ce que tu fais Hee-chan?  
  
-C'est Heero.  
  
-Comme tu veux Hee-chan.  
  
-Omae o korosu, Duo.  
  
-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.  
  
Je sens quelque chose de mouiller sur moi. Ce sont ses mains et ses cheveux. Il a mis ses mains sur mes épaules et ses cheveux tombent sur mon débardeur. Je sens que sa tête se rapproche. Je sens son souffle sur mon cou.  
  
Qu'est ce qui lui prend? Une légère panique m'envahi. Non, il ne faut pas. Il faut que je me reprenne, je ne veux qu'il me vois comme ça. Sa voix me sorti de mes pensées et je vis une main s'agiter devant mon visage.  
  
-Hé! Hee-chan, tu rêves?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-J'ai pas compris, c'est oui ou c'est non.  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Retire tes mains.  
  
-Pourquoi? Ca te déplait?  
  
********  
  
Il réagit, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait. Il est resté un moment sans ne rien faire. Je me demande à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il se lève, se dégageant de moi. Il n'a même pas répondu à ma question. C'est n'est pas grave. Il lui faut du temps. Il reste là, planté debout devant son ordinateur.  
  
-Heero? -Hn?  
  
-Ca va?  
  
-Hn.  
  
********  
  
Je me retourne. Je n'ai même pas répondu à sa question. Je n'y répondrai jamais. Mon regard se posa sur Duo. Ce que je vis me stupéfia. Duo. Il.Il est torse nu avec simplement une serviette autour de sa taille cachant ses parties intimes.  
  
Ca devrait être interdit des vues comme ça. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend? Comment je peux penser à Duo de cette manière?  
  
A suivre  
  
Vala, le deuxième chapitre est terminé. Une petite review. Siouplait. Nicolina ^__^ 


	3. Chapitre3

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2, mention de 3+4  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(pas pour tout de suite), yaoi  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages du Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus.  
  
Petit mot: Merci à Naëlle pour sa review, elle m'a fait très plaisir surtout que c'est la première. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.  
  
Chapitre3:  
  
-Heero, T'es encore perdu?  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Depuis un moment, tu me dévisages de haut en bas.  
  
Je crois que je lui fais de l'effet. J'ai envie de lui sauter au cou, tellement ça me fait plaisir. Mais non, retiens-toi Maxwell, ce n'est pas le moment de le faire fuir.  
  
Soudain un bruit retentit et je vis Heero se retourner.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-Une mission.  
  
********  
  
Sauvé. Je me demande ce qui m'a pris, je n'ai même pas put réagir. Heureusement qu'il y eu cet e-mail.  
  
-C'est quoi la mission?  
  
-Tu le seras en même tant que les autres.  
  
-Pourquoi? Tu peux me le dire?  
  
-Duo, va t'habiller.  
  
-Très bien. J'y vais, dit il d'un air désolé. Au fait, merci pour hier.  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-De ne pas m'avoir laissé dans la cuisine.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, il se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain.  
  
Ouf. J'ai cru qu'il allait rester comme ça. Il a eu très mauvaise influence sur moi. Il va falloir que je me reprenne.  
  
********  
  
Je m'éloignai de Heero et me dirigea à la salle de bain le sourire aux lèvres. J'avançai petit à petit dans ma quête du soldat parfait. Il faut quand même que je fasse attention à ce qu'il ne se renferme pas et c'est ce qui est le plus difficile. Je m'habillai le plus vite que je puis. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Heero est sorti. Une fois habillé, je sorti de la salle de bain puis de la chambre et descendit l'escalier. J'avançai jusqu'au salon et vit que tout le monde était présent.  
  
-SALUT TOUT LE MOOOOONNNDE  
  
-Bonjour Duo, me répondit immédiatement Quatre.  
  
Trowa me lança un petit signe en guise de bonjour.  
  
-Salut Maxwell.  
  
-Wufie, toujours aussi enthousiaste à ce que je vois.  
  
-C'est WU-FEI. Et toi tu es toujours aussi crevant Maxwell.  
  
-Merci pour le compliment.  
  
-C'est pas un compliment Maxwell.  
  
-T'es méchant, mais je te pardonne.  
  
-MAXWELL, me dit-il en me lançant un regard noir digne de Heero.  
  
-Tu sais Wufie, ça fait je sais pas combien de fois que tu m'appel Maxwell. On dirait que tu fais la pub pour une marque de café.  
  
-DUO, Omae o korosu.  
  
-Ah non, c'est la réplique d'Heero ça.  
  
Je le vois qui s'approche et je me mets à courir. Il me court après. C'est tellement facile de le faire enrager.  
  
J'aime bien Wufei. Mon jeu favori est de le faire enrager et ça marche toujours un peu comme avec Heero.  
  
Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas Trowa et Quatre au contraire. Quatre est mon meilleur ami, je lui dis tout et ce qui est bien c'est qu'il sait écouter. Quant à Trowa, ce que j'aime chez lui c'est qu'il ne me fait aucune remarque, il reste toujours derrière son masque du jeune homme mystérieux.  
  
********  
  
Je ne le comprendrai jamais, on dirait qu'il prend un malin plaisir à faire enrager les gens. Il est vraiment bizarre. C'est le mot, Duo est bizarre. Il va falloir encore que je m'en mêle. A moins que je laisse Wufei le tuer, on serait plus tranquille.  
  
Il passe devant moi. Le premier réflexe que j'eus, est de l'attraper par sa natte. Cette natte, ce que je voudrai lui couper.  
  
-Hé!!! Lâche-moi Hee-chan. Tu vois pas que Wufei me cour après. En plus tu me fais mal à me tirer la natte comme ça.  
  
-Baka.  
  
********  
  
Il me tient. Ca à l'air de lui faire plaisir. Je lui retire ma natte de ses mains. On dirait qu'il a fait exprès de tirer aussi fort.  
  
-Tu pourrais être un peu plus doux, Hee-chan.  
  
Quatre intervint. Sûrement pour que ça ne continue pas.  
  
-Heero, c'est quoi cette mission?  
  
-La mission consiste à infiltrer une école en France, près d'Orléans. Elle ne devra pas durer plus d'une semaine. Il s'avère que Oz utilise les ordinateurs de cette école pour transmettre des informations concernant un nouveau type d'armure mobile qu'ils ont l'intention de construire.  
  
C'est bien la première fois que je le vois enchaîner autant de mot en un seul phrase et sans prendre le temps de respirer en plus. Je me mets à rire, intérieurement, bien sur. Mais le sourire sur mon visage pourrait facilement attirer l'attention des autres. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui se passe. Wufei commence à me dévisager. Je sens qu'il va me dire quelque chose.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça, Maxwell? Me dit Wufei.  
  
-Rien du tout, Wufie, rien du tout.  
  
Il me regarde perplexe. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de me reprendre quand je l'ai appelé Wufie.  
  
********  
  
Je me demande pourquoi il sourit comme ça. Peut-importe, seul la mission compte pour le moment.  
  
-On doit donc récupérer les informations sur ses nouvelles armures? Demanda Trowa.  
  
-En fait, il n'y a que moi et Duo qui devons nous introduire dans l'école.  
  
-En quoi consiste notre mission à Quatre, Trowa et moi alors?  
  
-Vous devez rester ici. Vous aurez vos missions plus tard.[1]  
  
-On part quand? Me demande Duo.  
  
-Demain matin, huit heures, sans retard.  
  
-Tant fait pas Hee-chan, je serais à l'heure. J'ai toujours voulu connaître la France.  
  
Il est toujours en train de sourire. Il ne garde jamais son sérieux. Pourquoi je me soucie de ça? C'est Duo après tout. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui.  
  
Je n'ai pas le droit de penser à lui. Pourquoi il me hante?  
  
********  
  
Je me demande à quoi il pense. A mon avis, il doit se demander comment on va réussir la mission.  
  
Cette mission est le moment que j'attends depuis longtemps. Je vais pouvoir avoir Heero pour moi tout seul. En plus, la France c'est romantique.  
  
Heero recommence à parler.  
  
-C'est tout pour l'instant.  
  
Je sors de la pièce pour aller préparer mes affaires. Les autres me suivent sauf Heero.  
  
********  
  
Ils sortent. Je devrai peut-être aller préparer mes affaires. Non, je préfère rester un peu là.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je sois avec Duo? C'est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Cette mission n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour ne pas penser à lui.  
  
Il va me rendre dingue. Comment penser à sa mission quand on a un Duo à côté de sois? J'aurais préféré ne jamais le rencontrer.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1]J'avais pas envie de chercher en quoi consistaient leurs missions. Je voulais juste laisser Heero et Duo faire la mission tous les deux.  
  
Le troisième chapitre est fini. Un review. Please. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	4. Chapitre4

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2 , mention de 3+4  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai , lime(pas pour tout de suite), yaoi  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages du Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus.  
  
Petit mot: Je remercie Sonia pour sa review super sympa. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Et aussi Naëlle. Voilà la suite comme promis.  
  
Chapitre 4:  
  
Nous voilà partis pour une nouvelle mission. Cette fois ci Heero et moi devons infiltrer une école située en France. Quatre nous a inscrit dans cet établissement pour que ce soit plus simple. La mission consiste à récupérer des plans secrets de nouvelles armures mobiles.  
  
La seule satisfaction que j'ai, c'est que je pourrais être avec Heero pendant une semaine. Je suis trop content.  
  
Nous nous trouvons dans nos gundam. Nous arriverons dans quelques minutes. J'ai toujours voulu aller en France. C'est dommage que ce soit pour une mission. Heero m'appel.  
  
-Nous arrivons.  
  
-Ok! lui dis-je  
  
Je sors de Deathscythe. On doit les cacher le temps de la mission. Vu leur taille, je me demande comment Oz ne les repère pas. Enfin, tant mieux pour nous.  
  
********  
  
Enfin arrivé. Je vois Duo sortir de son armure mobile. Il a toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Pourquoi je pense à ça? Nous sommes en mission. Elle seul compte pour le moment.  
  
-Allons-y, faut pas traîner, lui dis-je.  
  
Il me suit sans rien dire. C'est rare chez lui.  
  
Nous marchons jusqu'à la ville et nous dirigeons vers l'école que nous devons infiltrer.  
  
********  
  
Je le regarde marcher devant moi. Ca doit faire dix minutes que nous marchons. Il ne se retourne même pas pour voir si je suis. Il doit en avoir rien à faire.  
  
Ce silence est trop. Je n'aime pas rester sans rien dire. Je sais bien que Heero ne va jamais se mettre à parler sans bonne raison. C'est décidé, il faut que je lui parle.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-A quoi tu penses?  
  
J'attendais quelques secondes pour voir s'il allait répondre. Rien. Il continue à avancer comme si je ne lui avais rien demandé.  
  
-Heero, tu pourrais me répondre.  
  
********  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il a dans la tête pour me demander des trucs pareils? Que cherche-il? On arrive. Tant mieux.  
  
-On y est.  
  
********  
  
J'en ai marre qu'il m'ignore comme ça. C'est vrai que d'habitude, il m'ignore aussi mais là c'est pire. Il est comme ça depuis l'autre soir. Il s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi. Je pensais que je l'avais touché mais apparemment ça à fait tout le contraire. Il est pire qu'avant.  
  
Nous rentrons dans l'établissement. C'est une école publique. Il n'y a pas d'uniforme. Tant mieux. Je déteste devoir m'habiller comme les autres.  
  
Nous sommes dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
-Vous êtes les nouveaux élèves? Demanda le directeur.  
  
-Oui, monsieur, répondit immédiatement Heero.  
  
-Très bien. Je vais vous indiquer votre chambre dans le dortoir. Vous serez tous les deux ensembles. Ce sont des chambres de deux personnes.  
  
A première vue le directeur n'a pas l'air très suspect.  
  
Heero et moi suivons donc le directeur de l'école. Nous sortons dans la cour pour nous diriger un peu plus loin où sont situés les dortoirs. Les filles étant séparées des garçons bien entendus. L'homme nous indiqua notre chambre.  
  
-Voici votre chambre, installez-vous et venez me rejoindre après. Je vous présenterai à vos camarades de classes et vous donnerai vos emplois du temps.  
  
-Très bien, merci monsieur, répondit Heero.  
  
-Merci monsieur, répondis-je à mon tour.  
  
Après ces mots il sortit de la pièce nous laissant, Heero et moi, nous installer dans notre nouvelle chambre.  
  
********  
  
Je sortais mes affaires après que le directeur soit sorti. Soudain j'entendis une voix derrière moi.  
  
-Tu crois que cet homme travail avec Oz?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Heero, tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable.  
  
Je ne répondis pas à cette dernière phrase. Depuis quelque temps, Duo n'arrête pas de me reprocher de ne pas être assez aimable avec tout le monde ou plutôt avec lui surtout.  
  
J'aimerai bien qu'il s'arrête de parler de temps en temps.  
  
********  
  
Quel comportement d'ours polaire il a en ce moment! Il est encore plus froid qu'avant. Il pourrait rivaliser avec le plus gros iceberg du monde. En plus, il ne me répond jamais. C'est très agaçant cette attitude. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se renferme comme ça. Mais si je le sais, bien sur que je le sais mais je ne préfère pas y penser. Enfin! Soupir. J'aimerai bien qu'il oubli quelque fois qu'il est un soldat mais faut pas rêver enfin pour le moment.  
  
Je le regarde. Il est quand même très mignon. Même plus que mignon, il est sexy.  
  
********  
  
C'est très énervant. Je sens le regard de Duo sur moi. On dirait qu'il me scrute du regard pour me percer à jour. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Je dois rester comme d'habitude. C'est à dire froid et impassible.  
  
-FINI, me dit-il, et toi?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Ok, alors on descend.  
  
-Hn.  
  
********  
  
Nous sortons de la chambre et nous dirigeons une fois de plus vers le bureau du directeur. Nous entrons. -Vous avez terminez? Nous demanda t-il.  
  
Nous fîmes tous deux un signe de la tête en signe de Oui. [1]  
  
- Très bien, suivez-moi.  
  
Une fois de plus nous suivons notre aînée. Il nous fit traverser tout l'établissement pour enfin s'arrêter devant une porte. Il frappe et entre.  
  
-Attendez ici pour le moment, dit-il.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et le directeur nous demanda de rentrer.  
  
Nous nous retrouvons Heero et moi devant une classe d'aux moins trente élèves. Je sens leurs regards sur moi. Ils nous dévisagent et chuchotent des mots que je ne peux pas entendre. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils parlent d'Heero et moi. Le professeur prit la parole.  
  
-Je vous présente deux nouveaux élèves. Ils viennent d'arriver depuis peu dans notre école. J'espère que vous les accueilleriez comme il se doit.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Il parle bien mon Duo, pas vrai? ^_________^  
  
Chapitre4 , fini. J'ai eu du mal pour celui là. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Une petite review. Merci. Nicolina ^___^ 


	5. Chapitre5

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2 , mention de 3+4  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai , lime(pas pour tout de suite), yaoi  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages du Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus.  
  
Petit mot: Ce chapitre va surtout se centrer sur les pensées de Duo. Bah alors, y'a plus personne qui lit. Je me sens seul. T_T. Si vous aimez pas, dites le et j'arrêterai.  
  
Chapitre 5:  
  
-Je vous présente deux nouveaux élèves. Ils viennent d'arriver depuis peu dans notre école. J'espère que vous les accueilleriez comme il se doit.  
  
Tous les élèves nous regardent. C'est limite si les filles ne nous sautent pas dessus tellement elles sont excitées que nous soyons là. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'elles me donnent. Les garçons quant à eux n'ont pas l'air très content que nous soyons là Heero et moi. Ils pensent sûrement que nous sommes des rivaux pour eux.  
  
Le professeur me sortit soudain de mes pensées.  
  
-Vous pouvez vous présenter à vos camarades.  
  
Heero prit la parole en premier.  
  
-Je m'appel Heero Yuy. Heureux de vous rencontrer et de faire partis de votre classe.  
  
Il est vachement heureux, ça se voit. C'est ironique bien sur. Heero, montrer la moindre once de sentiments? Jamais. C'est vraiment pour être poli.  
  
Je prit à mon tour la parole.  
  
-Je me nomme Duo Maxwell. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.  
  
Je regardai tout le monde. Soudain mon regard croisa deux yeux bleus que je connais très bien. Relena. C'est pas possible, elle est toujours là celle là. Je peux pas la supporter. Elle est toujours derrière MON Heero. Elle a dut encore savoir où on faisait notre mission et a décidé de s'incruster. Elle le regarde. Je suis en colère et je crois que ça se voit dans mon regard.  
  
-Très bien, dit le prof, maintenant que les présentations sont faites vous devez vous installer. Voyons. Il y a deux places près de Relena. Allez-y!  
  
La salle de classe étant un amphithéâtre, il faut qu'on se retrouve à côté de cette pimbêche de Relena. C'est vraiment pas ma veine. Heero se dirige vers nos places. Je le suis. Il s'assied à côté d'elle. Je la vois sourire. J'aimerai lui faire ravaler son sourire tellement il m'énerve. En plus, je suis sur qu'elle doit être satisfaite d'être à côté de MON Heero. Pourquoi c'est pas sur elle que j'ai tiré la première fois que j'ai rencontré Heero? Ca aurait du être elle. En tout cas, Heero, lui, n'a pas l'air trop traumatisé qu'elle soit là. Ce serait presque un soulagement.  
  
-Duo, Quelque chose ne va pas? Me demanda le professeur.  
  
Je me mets à rougir tellement j'ai honte de me faire remarquer le premier jour. Il a dut voir que j'étais en colère.  
  
-Non, ça va monsieur, lui répondis-je.  
  
-Bien, continuons.  
  
La cloche sonna. Enfin! Je commençais à désespérer. Je meurs de faim. C'est l'heure du déjeuner, c'est à dire l'heure que j'attends depuis deux heures. C'est super long. Les élèves commencent à sortir de la classe.  
  
-Duo, Heero et Thomas, vous pouvez rester deux minutes.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?  
  
-Thomas, j'aimerai que vous montriez à Heero et Duo ce que nous avons fait depuis le début de l'année pour voir s'ils ont des choses à rattraper.  
  
-Très bien, monsieur, dit le garçon.  
  
Il a l'air très sympathique ce garçon et je dois dire qu'il est assez mignon. Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend Duo. T'as pas le droit à des pensées pareilles.  
  
-Quant à vous deux, si vous avez la moindre question, demandez à Thomas ou venez me voir.  
  
Heero et moi lui faisons un petit signe de tête comme approbation et sortant de la salle de classe et nous dirigeons en direction du réfectoire. En sortant, nous croisons Relena. Je crois qu'elle nous attendait.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver ! Si je pouvais, je la tuerai sur place.  
  
-HEEEERRRROOOOO, ATTEENNDDS-MOOOOOI.  
  
Elle se rapproche de nous. Je marche un peu plus vite. Je regarde Heero. Il a toujours le regard aussi froid. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne s'en est pas débarrassé.  
  
-HEEEERRRROOOO, braille t'elle encore.  
  
On a l'impression qu'elle égorge un cochon.  
  
Elle s'accroche à son bras. Cette fois c'est sur, je vais la tuer. En plus, elle recommence à parler, enfin parler est un grand mot. Moi, je dirais plutôt qu'elle jappe comme les chiens, d'ailleurs à suivre Heero comme ça on dirait que c'est son chien. De toute façon, même la personne la plus folle ne voudrait pas d'un chien comme Relena. C'est même pas un compliment pour les pauvres chiens de la comparer à eux. [1]  
  
Nous rentrons dans le réfectoire. Je meurs toujours de faims. Nous prenons notre déjeuner et allons nous asseoir, toujours suivi de cette peste de Relena. Toutes les filles nous dévisagent. C'est très désagréable. S'il elle savait qu'il n'y que mon Hee-chan qui compte elle ne réagirait pas comme ça.  
  
-Alors Heero, comment ça va? Demanda Relena.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Elle continua à lui poser des questions encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini de manger m'ignorant complètement. Je n'ai même pas put encore parler à Heero depuis qu'on est sorti de la chambre. Ce que je trouve drôle c'est qu'elle ne s'aperçoit même pas qu'elle pompe l'air de tout le monde, surtout de Heero. Les seules réponses qui lui a donné sont ses éternelles "Hn" qui me font craquer. [2]  
  
-Alors Duo, et toi ça va? Me demanda t-elle.  
  
-Quand t'es pas là ça va, lui dis-je, aussi froidement que Heero.  
  
Je crois qu'elle l'a mal pris. Tant mieux, comme ça elle verra que je ne veux pas lui parler. En tout cas ça a fait réagir un peu Heero. J'ai cru voir sur son visage un micro-sourire. Peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais franchement je n'espère pas.  
  
Nous sortons de la cantine et nous croisons le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure. Nous avons réussi à nous débarrasser de Relena. Elle a prétexté qu'elle avait des choses à faire. Je pense plutôt qu'elle était vexée de ne pas avoir eu plus de réaction de la part de Heero. C'est bien fait pour elle. Thomas comme l'avait appelé le professeur s'arrête devant nous. Si je m'arrête à son physique je dois dire qu'il est pas mal. Yeux bleus, cheveux bruns, très grand, je dirais un mètre quatre-vingts. Je peux dire que nous faisons raz-motte à côté de lui. Il a l'air assez musclée. Il nous adresse la parole.  
  
-Salut! Je m'appel Thomas. On s'est vu tout à l'heure. Monsieur Ronin m'a demandé de vous aider si vous avez loupé des cours.  
  
-Oui on s'en souvient, lui dis-je. Moi, c'est.  
  
-Duo Maxwell, je sais, j'ai entendu, quand vous vous êtes présentés.  
  
Je me sens un peu ridicule, je crois que je commence à rougir. J'avais oublié qu'on s'était présenté devant la classe. Qu'est ce que je peux être tête en l'air parfois !  
  
-Et toi tu es Heero Yuy, c'est ça? Dit-il en tournant la tête en direction de l'intéressé.  
  
-C'est ça.  
  
Il a toujours le regard aussi froid. On a l'impression qu'il va glacer tout le monde rien qu'avec son regard. Thomas est toujours devant nous. Il est très souriant et à l'air très gentil.  
  
-Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter le lycée?  
  
-Oui avec plaisir, lui dis-je.  
  
Heero ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il va venir avec nous. De toute façon je l'obligerai sinon. C'est parti nous suivons notre nouvel ami dans les couloirs de l'école.  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
[1]Vous remarquez que je lui fais pas de fleurs. Je peux pas la supporter. Si je l'ai mise dans le récit c'est pour mieux la faire souffrir. Je sais c'est sadique mais tant pis.  
  
[2]Je vous épargne la conversation, surtout quand il y a Relena. Et puis c'est pas très intéressant de toute façon.  
  
Le chapitre5 est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous inquiétez pas les pensées d'Hee-chan vont revenir dans le prochain chapitre. Une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci. Nicolina.^___________^ 


	6. Chapitre6

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(pas pour tout de suite), yaoi  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages du Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus.  
  
Petit mot: Attention un Heero dans la douche, ça peut que nous rendre un Duo complètement fou. Merci pour les reviews. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 6:  
  
Je suis dans les couloirs du lycée, en compagnie de Duo et d'un garçon du nom de Thomas. Il a l'air gentil, mais nous ne devons faire confiance à personne. On ne sait pas qui travail pour Oz. Il nous fait une visite guidée des lieux. Dans un sens, c'est bien car comme ça on pourra se repérer plus rapidement. Duo a l'air content d'être là. J'arrête pas de penser à lui et je dois dire que quand il a remis Relena à sa place, je n'ai put m'empêcher un sourire. Je ne devrai pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'éloigner.  
  
Thomas continu de nous faire visiter. Mon regard s'arrêta sur une pièce.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, seul les professeurs et les personnes de l'administration y ont accès.  
  
Je suis sur qu'il y a ce qu'on cherche dans cette pièce. Il faudra qu'on aille voir demain soir.  
  
********  
  
Je suis sur qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. C'est tellement rare qu'il pose une question. Il doit penser que c'est la pièce que l'on doit inspecter. [1]  
  
Thomas nous fait tout visiter. De la bibliothèque aux salles de classe et des bureaux de l'administration jusqu'au gymnase. Il est vraiment très sympathique.  
  
La cloche sonne. L'heure de la pause de midi est vraiment trop courte, j'aurai préférer continuer la visite.  
  
-Il faut retourner en cour, nous dit Thomas.  
  
-On te suit, lui dis-je.  
  
********  
  
Nous marchons et nous dirigeons vers notre prochain cour. Nous avons sport. C'est bien, je vais pouvoir me détendre un peu.  
  
Nous arrivons au gymnase. Nous nous dirigeons dans les vestiaires et nous changeons. Après s'être changé, nous allons sur un terrain à l'extérieur.  
  
-Bien, dit le professeur. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire du basket.  
  
-Génial, me dit Duo tout bas, c'est mon sport préféré.  
  
C'est vrai qu'il est doué pour le basket. Ca vient sûrement de ses origines américaines.  
  
********  
  
Super, j'adore le basket. En plus, je trouve que Heero et moi faisons une bonne équipe. Ayant déjà joué avec lui, je sais ce dont il est capable. Et puis, j'aime bien le voir en short, il est trop mignon dans cette tenue. ^________^  
  
********  
  
Ca m'énerve, je sens encore le regard de Duo sur moi. Il me dévisage de haut en bas. Le pire c'est que ça me plait. Heero reprend toi, on est en mission.  
  
-Faites deux équipes, ordonne le professeur.  
  
Je me retrouve encore avec Duo. C'est comme pour les chambres, il demande toujours à être avec moi. En tout cas, il s'intègre mieux que moi.  
  
-HEERO.  
  
Oh! Non. Je baisse la tête. Pas besoin de me retourner pour voir que c'est Relena. Elle a l'air de s'être remise de ce que lui a dit Duo. Elle s'accroche à mon bras, encore une fois. Je ne peux que me résigner. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire quoique ce soit surtout aujourd'hui.  
  
J'ai une impression étrange. Quelqu'un m'observe depuis tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas Duo ni Relena. Je me retourne pour voir qui peut me regarder comme ça. THOMAS. Je me demande pourquoi il me dévisage comme ça?  
  
********  
  
Génial, miss Relena-je-suis-une-pimbêche-Peacecraft est de retour. Ca lui a pas suffit. Il faut encore qu'elle s'accroche à Heero. Je me demande ce qu'il attend pour lui dire qu'elle lui pompe l'air. Comment il peut supporter une fille pareille?  
  
Il se retourne. Il regarde Thomas. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont? Je vois Thomas rougir. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait des vues sur lui? Non, c'est pas possible. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il est très attirant. N'importe qui pourrait tomber sous le charme d'Heero. D'abord Relena et maintenant Thomas. J'ai de la concurrence mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit attiré par Thomas quoiqu'il le regarde. C'est pas bon ça. Je sens ma jalousie monter. Calme-toi Duo, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, dis-toi que Heero n'est pas comme ça. Bon sang, voilà que je me parle à moi-même ça devient grave. Une voix me fait sortir de mes pensées.  
  
-Duo, tu rêve? Me demande Thomas  
  
-Quoi?  
  
Je n'ai même pas vu, qu'il s'était approché de moi.  
  
-Je te demandais si tu rêvais?  
  
-Non, je pensais.  
  
-Le match va commencer, il faut aller sur le terrain.  
  
-Ok! Lui dis-je.  
  
********  
  
Je me demande ce qu'a Duo. On aurait dit qu'il était en colère. Nous commençons le match. Tous les regards sont sur nous mais trois regards sur moi essaient de me transpercer. C'est désagréable. J'avais déjà droit à Duo et Relena mais maintenant il y a Thomas. J'ai le ballon en main je m'apprête à tirer. Je rate mon tire. Je ne le rate jamais d'habitude. C'est frustrant. Duo s'approche de moi.  
  
********  
  
Je regarde Heero, mais il n'y a pas que moi. Thomas aussi le regarde. Je sens, que je vais de moins en moins l'apprécier s'il continue à mâter Heero comme ça. J'y peux rien, je suis d'une nature jalouse. En plus, il est même pas avec moi. J'imagine même pas si je sors avec lui.  
  
Heero s'apprête à tirer, je le sens hésiter mais il tire. Il le rate. J'arrive pas à le croire. Il l'a raté. C'est la première fois que je vois Heero rater quelque chose. Je me répète avec mon mot rater. Mais, c'est tellement incroyable.  
  
Je m'approche d'Heero. Il a toujours son regard froid.  
  
-Heero, ça va? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-Hn.  
  
Il s'éloigne. Quelques minutes plus tard nous avons terminé le cour de gym. Nous avons gagné mais je me demande encore comment Heero a put ne pas réussir son panier. A mon avis, il ne doit pas être bien. Ca y est, je m'inquiète. Rien de telle pour déprimer. C'est vrai que c'est pas normal mais bon Heero est humain. Les erreurs font partis de nous mais je me demande parfois si Heero le sait. Il veut tellement réussir tout ce qu'il fait.  
  
Voilà, je suis déprimé et je m'inquiète. En plus avec Thomas et Relena qui lui tourne autour ça m'inquiète encore plus. J'avais pas ressenti ça depuis quelques jours, en fait depuis que je suis revenu de ma dernière mission.  
  
On se dirige en direction des vestiaires. Nous avons terminé les cours pour la journée. Tant mieux, j'en avais marre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder et je sais qu'il sent que je le regarde. Il discute avec Thomas. Maintenant, c'est sur, je suis jaloux de lui. Ma jalousie est encore plus développée que quand je vois Relena avec Heero. C'est peut-être parce que je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre eux. Alors que pour Thomas c'est autre chose.  
  
Ce dernier s'arrête. Je me demande pourquoi. Plus loin, je vois Relena se diriger vers Heero. Jamais, elle le lâchera. Je dépasse Thomas. Il se remet à marcher juste quand je passe. Je crois qu'il veut me parler. Mais moi, je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie pour l'instant.  
  
-Duo, ça va? Me demande-t-il.  
  
Il faut que je sois comme d'habitude. Je me force un grand sourire dont j'ai le secret et lui réponds.  
  
-Oui, très bien, merci.  
  
-J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.  
  
-Non, tout va très bien.  
  
J'aime pas mentir, j'ai pas l'habitude, mais bon, j'ai pas envie d'éterniser cette discussion.  
  
-Tu t'intègre bien contrairement à Heero.  
  
-C'est vrai que j'ai plus de facilité que Heero. Il faut lui laisser du temps. Il n'est pas très bavard même avec moi.  
  
-Je m'en étais rendus compte. Au fait en parlant de Heero. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
  
Nous y voilà. Je l'attendais. Maintenant, je suis un peu près sur qu'il s'intéresse à lui.  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
-Je voudrai savoir si Heero a quelqu'un dans sa vie.  
  
-Une petite amie tu veux dire?  
  
-C'est ça, me dit-il en souriant.  
  
Il a l'air un peu gêné. A sa place je le serais aussi.  
  
-Non, il n'a personne à ma connaissance. Mais, tu sais, il ne me dit pas grand chose. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense et quant à savoir s'il aime les filles ou les garçons c'est un grand mystère.  
  
-D'accord, merci.  
  
Nous arrivons au vestiaire. J'ai l'impression qu'il faudrait que je me fasse du souci pour Heero. Thomas va sûrement vouloir l'aborder. Pourquoi j'ai pas menti? Non, ça n'aurait pas été honnête de lui dire que Heero a quelqu'un puisque ce n'est pas le cas. Mais quand même, j'espère que ce ne sera pas un rival. Je prends ma douche.  
  
********  
  
Je suis dans la douche. Ce sont des douches communes. J'aime pas trop ça, mais faut faire avec. J'entends Thomas et Duo venir. Ce sont les derniers. J'y suis encore à cause de Relena, elle m'a tenu la jambe pendant au moins cinq minutes et je peux dire que c'est long. Il va vraiment falloir que je lui parle sérieusement, ça peut plus durer cette situation.  
  
-Heero, t'es encore là? Me demande Duo.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Comment ça ce fait?  
  
-Relena.  
  
-Je comprends.  
  
********  
  
Toujours autant de conversation. Enfin! C'est pas grave, tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir mâter un peu. Il a vraiment un beau cul. Il est vraiment parfait. Il est vraiment bien proportionner et de tous les côtés. Ca y est, je commence à rougir. Je me tourne du côté de Thomas. BON SANG! Il est bien fait, lui aussi. A côté d'eux, je ne suis rien. Je suis à coté de deux dieux.  
  
-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas Duo, t'es tout rouge? Me demande Thomas.  
  
-Non, non, y'a rien. Bon je sors.  
  
-Ok, me dit-il.  
  
Il était temps. J'ai cru que j'allais pas pouvoir me retenir. Ca aurait fait mauvais genre. Maintenant que j'y pense, Thomas aussi a rougi un peu en voyant Heero. C'est vraiment pas bon pour moi ça. Non, faut pas que je m'inquiète. Je sais que Heero ne sautera jamais sur le premier venu.  
  
********  
  
C'est pas possible, ils me regardent encore. J'ai presque envie de m'enfuir. Mais non, je dois rester maître de mes émotions. Les émotions c'est pour les faibles. Seulement, comment tenir ses engagements quand on sait plus où on en est?  
  
Duo sort. Je le suis. Je n'ai pas très envie de rester seul avec Thomas. J'ai une drôle d'impression. Je me fais peut-être des idées mais mieux vaut être prudent.  
  
********  
  
Tiens, Heero me suit. On est vite rattrapé par Thomas. Je me change et mets des vêtements propres. Ils font de même. Je m'apprête à sortir et Heero aussi quand une voix nous interpelle.  
  
-Heero, tu peux rester, je voudrai te parler.  
  
-Ok, dit l'intéressé.  
  
C'est pas bon tout ça, mais il faut quand même que je les laisse. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça surtout sachant ce que m'a demandé Thomas tout à l'heure.  
  
-Très bien, je vous laisse, dis-je.  
  
-Merci Duo.  
  
Il me fait un grand sourire. C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
  
-Je t'attends dans notre chambre Heero, Lançai-je avant de partir.  
  
-D'accord, me répond-il.  
  
Je sors donc, un peu inquiet tout de même.  
  
********  
  
Je vois Duo sortir. Il n'a pas l'air enchanté.  
  
-De quoi voulais-tu me parler? Demandai-je à Thomas.  
  
-En fait, je voulais pas vraiment parler.  
  
-Hein?  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Vous remarquez qu'ils pensent tous les deux la même chose. C'est la preuve que Duo connaît bien Heero et vice-versa. ^__^ Le seul problème c'est qu'ils ne le savent pas.^____^;;;;;  
  
Voilà le chapitre6, terminé. Celui là est un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Merchi! Nicolina ^_________^ 


	7. Chapitre7

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime, yaoi, un peu de OOC de la part de Heero.  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus. En plus je me mets à les torturer.  
  
Petit mot: Faut pas contrarier Duo, sinon ça se retourne contre vous.  
  
Duo: Comment tu peux faire ça? Je croyais que c'était du 1+2 Nicolina: T'inquiète pas, ce sera ton tour. Duo: T'as intérêt, sinon tu va faire connaissance avec la faux thermique de mon Deathscythe Nicolina: Ok, Ok. De toute façon j'ai dit que c'était bientôt ton tour et pis d'abord, je fais ce que je veux :-p Duo: Si on arrêtait de parler, les lecteurs pourraient peut-être continuer à lire. Nicolina: T'as raison. Bonne lecture à tous.^_____^  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7:  
  
-De quoi voulais-tu me parler? Demandai-je à Thomas.  
  
-En fait, je voulais pas vraiment parler.  
  
-Hein?  
  
Pourquoi, il m'a demandé de rester alors? Je le vois qui s'approche de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il a une étrange lueur dans son regard. Comme du désir! Mais, c'est pas possible, il se rapproche encore plus prêt. Je commence à paniquer. Ca fait la deuxième fois en trois jours. On a maintenant nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
  
-Je sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer, me dit-il. Enfin si, en fait, tu es.tout à fait à mon goût.  
  
Là, c'est la panique. Il faut que je ne laisse rien paraître, je me dois d'avoir un visage impassible. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il fait?  
  
********  
  
Ca fait quelques minutes que j'ai quitté Heero et Thomas. J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il va arriver quelque-chose à Heero. Plus ça va, plus je m'inquiète.  
  
Tiens, j'ai oublié mes affaires dans le vestiaire. J'ai plu qu'à y retourner. Ca me fera une bonne excuse pour m'assurer que Heero va bien. Je me dirige au gymnase.  
  
J'arrive dans les vestiaires, je n'ose pas rentrer. J'y vais le plus doucement possible pour qu'ils ne me voient pas. Je regarde. Oh! non, c'est bien ce que je pensai.  
  
********  
  
Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres. J'ai l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures et il veut déjà m'embrasser. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Je ne sais même pas si j'aime les hommes ou les femmes. De plus, on est en mission. Il me tient les bras. Je ne pourrai pas me dégager, même si j'essayai. Il est plus costaud que moi et plus grand.  
  
-Ne sois pas si crispé. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste t'embrasser. Je ne vais pas te violer. Je ne suis pas comme ça.  
  
C'est super rassurant. C'est ironique bien sur. Il approche son visage du mien et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un contact si doux et chaud, mais, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Il essaie d'ouvrir ma bouche pour y introduire sa langue mais je ne le laisse pas faire. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde.  
  
********  
  
C'est pas vrai, Thomas et en train d'embrasser Heero. Je sens mes larmes qui commencent à monter. Je ne devrai pas, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer.  
  
********  
  
Thomas recule. Il a le sourire aux lèvres. Je crois que je suis sous le choc. Il me regarde. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui le premier qui m'embrasse. Pas comme ça.  
  
-Heero, ne fais pas cette tête là. Ce n'était qu'un baiser.  
  
C'est justement ça le problème. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Ca implique trop de chose. Je tourne la tête en direction de la porte pour ne plus voir son regard. Mes yeux se figent d'un coup. Duo, il était là. Il a tout vu. J'en suis sur. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi pleure-t-il? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras à cet instant mais je dois résister.  
  
********  
  
Je vois Thomas arrêter d'embrasser Heero. Il a l'air sous le choc. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ca fait des mois que j'essai de l'approcher et il a suffit de quelques heures pour Thomas pour obtenir un baiser de lui. Je me sens tellement mal. Heero tourne la tête en ma direction. Il me regarde. Il a l'air surpris que je sois là. C'est vrai que normalement je ne devrai pas être là. C'est trop pour moi. Je me retourne et cour en direction du dortoir. Au loin je peux entendre un Duo, mais je n'en suis pas sur. Avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié de reprendre mes affaires. Je commence à rire. Un rire cynique.  
  
********  
  
Je le vois qui commence à tourner les talons et se mettre à courir.  
  
-Duo. Dis-je sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.  
  
Je voudrais le rattraper, mais je ne peux pas.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su que ça mettrai Duo dans cet état, je ne t'aurais pas embrassé. Il m'avait dit que tu n'avais personne mais je ne pensais pas que ça le dérangerai à ce point. Heero?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-Je crois qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Ca s'est vu dans ces yeux.  
  
Je pars. Je veux voir s'il va bien. J'avais même pas vu, que les affaires de Duo étaient là. Je comprends pourquoi il est revenu au gymnase. Je m'empare de ces affaires et commence à sortir. Je ne jette même pas un regard à Thomas. Je me sens très mal. Pourquoi? Je ne devrai pas me préoccuper de ça. Je suis un soldat.  
  
Je croise Relena en sortant. Elle m'attendait sûrement. Je crois que c'est vraiment pas le moment.  
  
-Heero, je t'attendais.  
  
-Je m'en serais douté, lui dis-je d'une voix plus froide que d'habitude.  
  
-Qu'es-ce qui se passes?  
  
Elle me prend le bras. Cette fois s'en est trop, je n'en peux plus. Je retire mon bras violemment.  
  
-Heero, qu'est-ce que tu as?  
  
-Ce que j'ai? Tu veux vraiment le savoir?  
  
Je sens dans ma voix une colère que je n'avais jamais éprouvé.  
  
-Oui, me dit-elle.  
  
-Ce que j'ai, c'est que j'en ai marre que tu me colle et que tu t'accroche à moi comme ça. Je ne t'aime pas Relena et je ne t'aimerai JAMAIS.  
  
Je sais que ça lui fait mal, je le vois dans ces yeux mais il le fallait. Je sens qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer. Ca feras la deuxième personne que je ferais pleurer aujourd'hui. J'ai battu mon record.  
  
-Pou.Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas? Me demande t-elle. Tu me déteste c'est ça?  
  
A ces mots, elle se met à pleurer. Je ne sais plu quoi faire.  
  
-Je ne te déteste pas Relena.  
  
-Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre? Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
Est-ce que ce serait ça? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais appris à aimer. Aimer est pour les faibles. Mais à cet instant, ne le suis-je pas: faible? D'abord face à Thomas quand il m'a embrassé et face à Duo. Duo. Je pense toujours à lui.  
  
-Heero, tu aimes quelqu'un? Me redemande t-elle.  
  
-Je.je ne sais pas.  
  
Je bégaye. C'est pas bon signe.  
  
-Moi, reprit-elle, je crois que tu aimes quelqu'un mais que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer.  
  
Elle s'est arrêtée de pleurer. Elle a peut-être raison. Je m'embrouille. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête.  
  
-N'essaie pas de lutter contre tes sentiments.  
  
-Relena?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Pourquoi, tu es si gentille? Je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas et toi tu me conseille.  
  
-C'est peut-être parce que je tiens à toi. [1]  
  
Elle sourit. Je sais qu'elle souffre. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour elle.  
  
-Merci, Relena.  
  
-De rien, Heero. Au fait, je repars demain.  
  
-Ah!  
  
- Je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra de si tôt, alors je te dis au revoir.  
  
Elle me sert dans ses bras. Je la laisse faire. Ce sera peut-être le seul geste affectif que je pourrais lui donner.  
  
-Aurevoir, Relena.  
  
Elle se retourne et part. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait si bien.  
  
********  
  
Je suis dans la chambre du dortoir. J'arrête pas de pleurer. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais pleurer. Je l'avais promis à Solo. Je ne l'ai pas tenu. Ca m'a fait tellement mal quand j'ai vu Heero et Thomas s'embrasser. Je crois que je vais vider toute l'eau de mon corps à force de pleurer. Ca doit être l'accumulation des évènements. J'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr. J'aime Heero. Ca ne fait aucun doute. Je n'aurai jamais réagis comme ça si ça n'avait été qu'une passade.  
  
En plus, quand il m'a vu, il n'a même pas réagit. Il est resté planté comme s'il était pris dans le sol. Je suis perdu.  
  
********  
  
Je regarde Relena partir. Elle doit avoir raison, je ne devrai pas lutter contre mes sentiments. Mais, j'ai toujours eu l'intime conviction que les sentiments ne servaient à rien. J'ai toujours mal à la tête. Je me dirige en direction du dortoir. Je sais que Duo s'y trouve, il me l'a dit. J'ai toujours ses affaires et les miennes dans les mains.  
  
Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?  
  
A suivre  
  
[1]Je sais j'avais dit que je ferais souffrir Relena dans le chapitre précédent. On peut dire qu'elle souffre dans un sens. Mais en écrivant cette partie, j'ai préféré qu'elle conseille un peu Heero, histoire de le faire avancer un peu.  
  
Voilà encore un chapitre de fait. Si ça vous a plu, envoyer moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merchi. Nicolina. ^____^ 


	8. Chapitre8

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime, yaoi, un peu de OOC de la part de Heero (en fait, beaucoup dans cette partie)  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus. En plus je me mets à les torturer.  
  
Petit mot: Merci pour les reviews, elles me font très plaisir. Ca m'incite à écrire plus vite.  
  
Nicolina:Je crois que je vais me faire tuer par beaucoup de monde pour le chapitre précédent. Duo: T'as bien raison. Je croyais que c'était bientôt à mon tour. Nicolina: C'est le cas. C'est ton tour. Duo: C'est vrai? Nicolina: Puisque je te le dis. Duo: T'as de la chance. Je vais pas utiliser Deathscythe sur toi. Nicolina: C'est vraiment trop aimable. Duo: Tu te moque de moi là? Nicolina: Pas du tout, ça ne me viendrai même pas à l'idée. Duo: Omae o Korosu, Nicolina. Nicolina: C'est pas tout ça mais place à l'histoire avant que je me fasse tuer par Shinigami. Bonne lecture. ^____^  
  
Chapitre 8:  
  
Je marche en direction du dortoir, le plus lentement possible. Je sais toujours pas comment m'y prendre avec Duo. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Si seulement Quatre pouvait être là, il serait quoi faire et quoi dire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de réconforter quelqu'un et là c'est encore pire car c'est Duo. Normalement je ne devrai pas m'en préoccuper, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je ne suis bon qu'à faire la guerre. Tout le reste m'est inconnu.  
  
Je suis devant la porte de notre chambre. J'hésite à rentrer.  
  
********  
  
Je me demande où est Heero. J'ai encore les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleurer. J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Je me demande qui c'est. Il s'arrête. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est pas arrêté loin de ma chambre. Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau sur la figure. Ca me fera du bien. J'ouvre le robinet.  
  
********  
  
C'est décidé, je rentre. De toute façon, il faudra bien que j'affronte son regard un jour ou l'autre. Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis si attaché à Duo. Peut-être que. Non, mais comment être sur de ce que je ressens. Ces sentiments sont si nouveaux alors comment savoir. Je tourne la poignée et entre.  
  
Je regarde un peu partout. Personne. J'entends l'eau du robinet dans la salle de bain. Duo doit y être. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait entendu. J'ai quelque chose qui me sert l'estomac comme de l'appréhension. Oui, c'est ça, j'appréhende, la réaction de Duo. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.  
  
********  
  
Ca m'a fait du bien. C'est revigorant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je me fais peut-être des idées. J'ouvre la porte.  
  
Je m'apprête à sortir quand mon regard croise deux yeux colbats. Heero. Il est là. J'avais donc bien entendu la porte. On se regarde. Il a une lueur étrange dans le regard comme de l'appréhension. Il baisse la tête. Il est pas comme d'habitude.  
  
********  
  
Il sort. Il tourne la tête vers moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses yeux. On se fixe quelques secondes, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures. Il a encore les yeux rouges. Sûrement à force d'avoir pleurer. J'aimerai le serrer dans mes bras mais je ne peux pas, pas pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt. Je baisse la tête. Je n'arrive plu à le regarder dans les yeux. Il a l'air si triste. Je m'approche de mon lit et m'assoie dessus tournant le dos à Duo. Il bouge et se dirige vers son lit.  
  
********  
  
Je le vois qui s'assoie sur son lit. Après quelques secondes, je vais à mon lit passant devant Heero. Je me couche dessus sur le côté, lui tournant le dos.  
  
On ne s'est toujours pas adressé une seule parole. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très envie de parler. On reste sans parler un bon moment. J'aime pas le silence, j'ai l'impression d'être mort.  
  
********  
  
Il me tourne le dos. Ca fait une heure qu'il n'a rien dit et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Ca fait bizarre. D'habitude, il ne peut pas rester plus de deux minutes sans parler. Il ne doit vraiment pas être bien.  
  
Je me lève et m'approche de son lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Mon esprit me dit qu'il faut que je laisse Duo comme ça mais mon c?ur me dit qu'il faut que j'aille le consoler. C'est mon c?ur qui a pris le dessus. C'est la première fois. C'est très étrange. Heureusement que le professeur J ne me voit pas, il me dirait d'éliminer tout ce qui concerne mes sentiments et dans mon cas se serait Duo. Mais je ne peux pas. J'en aie eu plusieurs fois l'occasion comme pour Relena mais je ne l'ai pas fait et je ne le veux pas. Je suis debout à côté de son lit.  
  
********  
  
Heero se lève. Je me demande pourquoi. Tant pis, ça ne me regarde pas. Après tout c'est sa vie. Je me demande pourquoi je m'en suis mêlé.  
  
********  
  
Je m'assois sur son lit. Il sursaute. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois là. C'est compréhensible. Il croit que je suis insensible mais en fait, je m'aperçois moi-même que ce n'est pas le cas. Quand je pense qu'on est en pleine mission! Mes sentiments devraient passer en dernier plan mais bon pour Duo.Pourquoi il faut toujours que je ramène tout à Duo. Je crois que je tiens vraiment à lui. Il se redresse et me regarde pleins d'interrogations.  
  
********  
  
Il s'est assis sur mon lit. Ma première réaction fut de sursauter. Je me redresse pour lui faire face. Qu'est ce qui lui prend? Jamais avant, il ne serait venu si près. La dernière fois quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras c'était tout juste s'il n'allait pas me tuer sur place. Et là, il est sur mon lit avec un autre regard que celui du soldat parfait. C'est vraiment une énigme celui-là mais je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime.  
  
********  
  
On se regarde. Il a vraiment de beaux yeux. C'est très inhabituel comme couleur mais c'est ce qui le rend encore plus beau. Je n'aurai jamais cru penser ça un jour. A cet instant, j'ai complètement laissé tomber mon masque et tout ça pour Duo. Il n'y aura que pour lui que je le ferais c'est certain maintenant. Je lève ma main et la mets sur la joue de Duo. Il a l'air vraiment étonné. Il a la peau si douce.  
  
********  
  
Je le vois lever sa main. Il l'a pose sur ma joue. Il a un geste si doux. Comment un homme qui peut tuer quelqu'un avec ses mains et avoir des gestes dur peut être si doux? Il a de si belles mains avec de grands doigts fin comme j'aime. [1] C'est fou, il est vraiment parfait. J'aimerai pouvoir l'embrasser mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
  
********  
  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. J'arrive même pas à croire que j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue. J'ai été pris d'une pulsion. J'en avais vraiment envie. Il faut que je parle. Je sais c'est pas normal de ma part mais il le faut, juste pour être rassuré.  
  
-Duo, je.  
  
J'arrive pas à trouver mes mots. J'ai jamais été doué pour parler surtout dans ce genre de situation de malaise.  
  
-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero?  
  
Il n'y a même pas de colère dans sa voix.  
  
-Je suis désolé.  
  
-De quoi? Me dit-il en esquissant un sourire.  
  
Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me décharger d'un poids? Il sait que je n'aime pas trop parler. Il ne veut pas que je me sente coupable. Mais pourquoi?  
  
********  
  
Il a toujours sa main sur ma joue. J'ai pas put m'empêcher de sourire quand il m'a demandé pardon. Dans un sens je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais embrassé intentionnellement Thomas, ce n'est pas lui. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu dans ces yeux qu'il était surpris. Forcement ma première réaction fut de le maudire d'avoir fait ça mais je ne lui en veux plus depuis un moment. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. En plus ça m'a permis de voir que je l'aimais vraiment. C'est vrai que j'aurai préféré être le premier à l'embrasser mais bon c'est comme ça.  
  
Il a parut surpris quand je lui demandé pourquoi il était désolé. Il ne parle plus. Je sais qu'il a un peu de mal. Je crois que je vais l'aider un peu.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Hn?  
  
Il va pas recommencer. Pas maintenant que j'arrive à le faire réagir.  
  
-Si tu commence comme ça, ça n'ira pas.  
  
-Désolé.  
  
-Arrête de t'excuser, c'est pas la peine, j'ai compris.  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je pensais même que tu t'en fichais.  
  
-Je.  
  
Il baisse la tête. Je la relève avec ma main et je croise deux superbes yeux colbats. Je pourrai me perdre dans son regard.  
  
-C'est pas grave. J'ai peut-être réagi un peu vite.  
  
********  
  
J'arrive pas à le croire. Il ne m'en veut pas. Je ne comprends pas.  
  
-Après tout, me dit-il, on est pas ensemble.  
  
Il me fait un grand sourire dont il a le secret. Avant pour des paroles et des réactions pareilles, je l'aurai déjà tué, mais là c'est différent. Je n'ai rien envie de lui cacher.  
  
J'approche mon visage du sien. J'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Juste une fois. Personne ne le saura. Après, il n'y aura que la mission qui compte. [2]  
  
********  
  
Il s'approche plus prêt. Son visage est proche du mien. Je voudrai savoir ce qu'il va faire. Il s'approche encore plus. Il hésite. N'hésite pas Heero.  
  
Ca y'est, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles son si chaudes, si douce. Je voudrai rester comme ça, que le temps s'arrête. Il hésite encore. Je crois que je vais lui donner un petit coup de pouce.  
  
******** J'arrive pas à le croire. Je suis en train d'embrasser Duo. C'est une sensation si agréable. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça avec Thomas. Sûrement parce que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser. Je ne sais pas si je dois aller plus loin. Je le sens qui me rend mon baiser. Je le sens qui ouvre sa bouche. Je sens sa langue caresser ma bouche. Inconsciemment, j'ouvre la mienne et le laisse pénétrer. Je le laisse un moment jouer avec ma langue puis, je me prends au jeu. Ca dure un petit moment nos langues jouant l'une avec l'autre. Nous savons qu'il faudra bien se séparer pour pouvoir respirer mais j'aurai bien voulu rester comme ça. Tout à une fin.  
  
********  
  
C'est tellement bon. Malgré moi, nous nous séparons. Il a répondu à mon attente. Je ne pensai pas qu'il le ferrait. Il n'avait pas laissé Thomas aller plus loin. Je l'avais remarqué. Je ne peux m'empêcher un sourire de bonheur et je le vois qui en esquisse un. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire comme ça. Il est tellement beau. Sourire lui va si bien. Je t'aime Heero.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1]Bon là c'est plutôt mes goûts. J'aime bien les hommes avec de belles mains alors je me suis dit que Duo pouvait aimer aussi. ^_____^  
  
[2]Je sais, il pense encore à son devoir de soldat et à sa mission mais il faut se dire qu'on ne change pas Heero aussi facilement qu'il n'y paraît.  
  
Je trouve que ça avance bien et c'est loin d'être terminé. Une petite review pour savoir si ça vous a plu. Merci. Nicolina.^________^ 


	9. Chapitre9

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(pas dans ce chapitre), yaoi  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus. En plus je me mets à les torturer.  
  
Petit mot: Je crois que c'est encore pire que le chapitre7. Merci pour les reviews. Elles m'encouragent. Merci.  
  
Nicolina: Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était ton tour. Duo: Vi, merci mais. Nicolina: Mais? Duo: POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA APRES? Nicolina. Bon bah, place à la fic. Je vais pas tout dire quand même ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt. Bonne lecture. ^________^ Duo: Tu me le paieras.  
  
Chapitre 9:  
  
Heero m'a embrassé, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. C'était tellement bon. J'aurai bien voulu continuer. Nous sommes sortis de la chambre pour aller manger. Il ne m'a rien dit depuis. J'ai l'impression qu'il regrette. Petit à petit, il a repris son masque de soldat parfait. J'aurai préféré qu'il le laisse de côté mais bon on ne peut pas changer Heero comme ça.  
  
-Heero? Lui demandai-je, tu ne regrette pas?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu vas pas recommencer. Réponds-moi franchement, c'est oui ou non c'est pas difficile.  
  
********  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cette question. Bien sur que non je ne regrette pas. Mais on est en mission.  
  
-Non.  
  
Il a l'air soulagé mais inquiet tout de même, ça se voit dans son regard. Il faut que je mette les choses au clair même si ça me fait mal et que je dois le faire souffrir. Il le faut, sinon ça influencera la mission.  
  
-Duo, ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre ne devra plu se reproduire. Nous sommes en mission, nous ne devons pas nous laisser prendre par les sentiments. Ca n'apporte rien de bon.  
  
Il a l'air vraiment mal, mais moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas mais j'y étais obligé. Ce que j'aimerai le serrer dans mes bras et lui demander pardon d'avoir dit ça. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit.  
  
-Très bien Heero, comme tu veux.  
  
Je sens de la colère dans sa voix. Il a dit ça tellement froidement. Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir réagi comme ça. Je sais que j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait que lui qui pourrait me découvrir, que je laisserai tomber mon masque pour lui mais pour l'instant c'est trop dur. Il faut que je reste froid, que je ne m'attache pas à lui. Tant que je ne le ferais pas je serais sur qu'il reste en vie. Je tiens à lui mais j'ai vraiment peur de le perdre si je me laisse aller à mes sentiments. Je m'embrouille. Je ne sais plu quoi faire.  
  
********  
  
J'arrive pas à croire qu'il me dise ça. J'ai cru qu'il avait changé un tout petit peu. Il a repris ses allures froides. J'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il était sincère quand il a dit ça. Ca me fait mal quand même. J'ai une petite satisfaction, il n'a pas regretté qu'on se soit embrassé. J'aurai préféré qu'il ne réagisse pas de cette manière. C'est pour ça que je lui aie répondu si froidement. Puisqu'il n'y a que la mission qui compte maintenant, il va falloir la faire.  
  
-Alors, tu as un plan pour récupérer les informations sur les nouvelles armures de Oz?  
  
-Je crois que nous devrons inspecter la pièce interdite.  
  
-C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Thomas ce qu'il y avait dedans.  
  
-Exact.  
  
Je crois que je vais me comporter comme avant puisqu'il a décidé de retrouver son attitude de glaçon et de soldat parfait. Bien que je sache que ce ne sera pas tout à fait pareille. On ne peut oublier qu'on s'est embrassé.  
  
Nous arrivons au réfectoire. On prend nos repas et nous installons à une table. J'aperçois Thomas à une table voisine tout seul. Il a l'air triste.  
  
-Je reviens, dis-je à Heero.  
  
-Hn.  
  
Je me lève et me dirige à sa table. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais j'ai l'impression que ça ma fera de bien de parler avec lui. Je sais que je devrai lui en vouloir d'avoir embrasser Heero mais après tout, je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Je n'en avais surtout pas le droit. J'aurais put lui dire que ça m'embêtait mais je ne l'ai pas fait. D'ailleurs comment parler un quelqu'un qu'on vient juste de rencontrer.  
  
Je suis debout devant sa table. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.  
  
********  
  
Je mange, je sais que c'est banal mais c'est l'heure du dîner. J'entends Duo me dire qu'il revient et je lui réponds par mes "hn" habituel. Je lève la tête pour voir où il va. Je sais que je ne devrai pas faire ça mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je le voie qui se dirige à la table de Thomas. Comment il peut aller le voir après qu'il ait osé m'embrasser? [1] Je sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête. Décidément je ne le comprendrai jamais.  
  
********  
  
-Je peux? Demandai-je à Thomas.  
  
Il lève la tête vers moi. Il est étonné. Je crois que je le serais à sa place. Il me regarde, me dévisageant. J'ai jamais aimé qu'on me scrute du regard.  
  
-Excuse-moi, dis-je, tu ne m'as pas répondu.  
  
-Oh! Pardon, vas-y, tu peux. Je pensais à autre chose.  
  
Je m'assoie devant lui. Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je sens un malaise dans l'air. Il commence à parler.  
  
- Duo, je.je voulais m'excuser pour cette après midi. Je ne savais pas que Heero te plaisait. Je ne l'aurais jamais embrassé si j'avais su que ça t'embêterai autant. Je sais bien que tu ne m'aurais pas dit tout de suite que tu tenais à lui. J'aurais pas du me précipiter. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
-C'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon. C'est à Heero. Tu sais, il n'a jamais laissé qui que ce soit le toucher. Moi même, j'ai eu dut mal à l'approcher et avoir son amitié.  
  
Je commence à me lever. Il m'a demandé pardon. Je n'ai pas envie de lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait à Heero. Je pensai que je pourrai le faire mais je ne peux pas. On peut sentir dans ma voix de la colère. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été autant en colère.  
  
-Je crois, repris-je, que tu ne devrais plus nous approcher.  
  
-Très bien Duo. Je ne vous approcherai plus.  
  
Je me retourne et me dirige à ma table. Je vois le regard interrogateur de Heero.  
  
********  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Duo est allé voir Thomas. Ca fait un moment qu'il discute. Je me demande de quoi il parle. Je vois Duo qui se lève. Il a l'air en colère. Qu'a-t-il bien put lui dire?  
  
Il revient. Je le regarde pendant qu'il s'assoit. On reste pendant un bon moment sans parler. C'est un silence pesant. C'est comme ça depuis qu'on est sorti de la chambre. Quelques minutes après, il rompt le silence.  
  
-Tu ne m'as pas dit quand nous allions inspecter l'école.  
  
-On ira demain soir.  
  
Voilà, nos discussions se résument à la mission. Il m'en veut vraiment, mais pour l'instant je ne dois pas y penser.  
  
********  
  
J'ai pas put m'empêcher, il a fallut que je parle. De toute façon, on ne peut pas continuer à ne rien se dire. Quoique avant, c'était un peu comme ça. Maintenant, on ne va plus parler que de mission. C'est tout ce qui le préoccupe.  
  
Nous avons fini de manger. Nous nous levons. Nous n'avons échangé que deux phrases pendant le dîner. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a. C'est une énigme. Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre. Maintenant, il faut que j'attende la fin de la mission. Il n'y a plus que ça qui compte pour lui. Plus vite, on l'aura terminé, mieux se sera.  
  
On est devant la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvre. Il faut que je prenne une bonne douche, ça me fera du bien. J'en ai besoin pour décompresser.  
  
-Je vais prendre ma douche, dis-je à Heero.  
  
-Hn.  
  
Il a l'air de s'en foutre complètement, il est déjà assis devant son ordinateur. Je viens de penser à quelque chose. C'est bizarre qu'on ait pas vu cette pimbêche de Relena.  
  
********  
  
Je suis assis devant mon ordinateur. Duo recommence à me parler.  
  
-Y'a quelque chose de bizarre.  
  
Je me demande ce qu'il veut dire.  
  
-Quoi? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-Relena n'était pas là pendant le dîner. D'habitude, elle te saute dessus.  
  
Là, je retrouve le Duo que je connais. Il y a une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Je suis que si je me retournai, je verrai qu'il sourit.  
  
-Elle est partie.  
  
-Ah bon! C'est dommage.  
  
Il a dit ça ironiquement. C'est drôle. Je suis sur qu'il est content et qu'il saute de joie. Je me retourne, je veux être sur de l'attitude qu'il a.  
  
********  
  
J'ai envie de sauter de joie. Relena est parti. Ca n'a pas l'air d'affecter Heero plus que ça. Ca m'a remonter un peu le moral. Je suis débarrasser de mes deux concurrents. Fallait se douter que j'allais pas longtemps me morfondre. J'aurai Heero, même si je dois tout recommencer du début.  
  
Il se retourne. Je souris. J'ai l'impression qu'il a un petit sourire qui apparaît mais je dois me faire des idées.  
  
********  
  
Il sourit. Je préfère le voir comme ça. Je reste quelques secondes à le regarder puis retourne à mon ordinateur. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des idées. Je l'entends qui entre dans la salle de bain.  
  
********  
  
Il est retourné à son ordinateur. C'est Heero de toute façon. Il faut que je me dise qu'il allait pas changer comme ça. Je me dirige à la salle de bain.  
  
********  
  
J'entends l'eau couler. Il faut que je me concentre sur ce rapport. Ne pas penser à Duo. Quelques minutes après, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Il a fini. J'y rentre à mon tour. Il me faut une bonne douche froide.  
  
********  
  
Je sors. Je vais à mon lit. Heero rentre dans la salle de bain après moi. Je me change et je saute dans mon lit. Cette journée a été très longue. J'ai jamais vécu autant de chose en une journée. Je m'endors comme une masse.  
  
********  
  
Ca m'a fait du bien. Je sors de la salle de bain. Duo dort déjà. Faut dire que la journée a été longue. Je retourne à mon ordinateur. J'ai encore des choses à faire. Et puis, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire comme il y a trois jours.  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
[1]Oh là! Un peu de OOC de la part de Hee-chan. On dirait une jeune fille indignée. En fait, on dirait Relena. Désolé pour la comparaison mais je trouve que Relena est comme ça. Je peux pas la supporter cette fille.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent se torturer l'esprit tous les deux! Voilà encore un chapitre de fait. Je le trouve un peu nul. L'inspiration ne venait pas. Une petite review siouplait. Ca me fait super plaisir et ça me fait écrire plus vite. Nicolina. ^______^ 


	10. Chapitre10

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(pas dans ce chapitre), yaoi  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus. En plus je me mets à les torturer.  
  
Petit mot: On en est déjà au chapitre10. Ca passe vite. Merci pour vos encouragements. Ca me fait très plaisir. Il faudrait apprendre à Duo à ranger ses affaires sinon on a vite fait de trébucher.  
  
Duo: Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça? Nicolina: Ca veut dire que t'es bordélique, c'est tout. Duo: C'est pas vrai d'abord. Nicolina: J'ai mes sources. Duo: Qui? Nicolina: Mystère. Heero(en mode Trowa): ...(Ca veut dire: Merci de na pas avoir vendu la mèche.) Duo: Tu vas me dire qui c'est ou j'utilise Deathscythe. Nicolina: Je crois que c'est le moment de dire Bonne lecture. ^_____^  
  
Chapitre 10:  
  
Je me réveille. Difficilement bien entendu. J'aime pas me lever tôt mais je suis obligé. Je regarde le réveil. Sept heures. Je me demande si Heero a dormi. J'aimerai pas qu'il fasse trop de nuit blanche. Je me remets à m'inquiéter pour lui c'est plus fort que moi. Maxwell, il faut vraiment que tu te calme. Voilà que je me remets à me parler à moi-même. Ca devient grave. Ca doit être le coup d'hier. J'aimerai bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé.  
  
Il ne faut pas que je retombe. Il faut que je sois comme d'habitude. C'est du passé. Je regarde un peu partout. Rien. Pas de Heero. J'entends le robinet qui coule. J'ai cru qu'il m'avait laissé tout seul. J'aimerai bien rester dans mon lit mais je ne peux pas. C'est bien dommage. La porte de la salle de bain commence à s'ouvrir. Je vois Heero sortir. Il est habillé complètement différemment de d'habitude. Il a troqué son éternel débardeur vert et son spandex noir pour un jean moulant et une chemise blanche. Ca change, mais ça lui va super bien. C'est dommage qu'il ne s'habille pas comme ça tout le temps.  
  
-Bonjour Heero.  
  
********  
  
Je me suis levé tôt. Enfin, on peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment dormi. Je suis resté devant mon ordinateur toute la nuit. J'ai dut dormir une heure tout au plus Il n'en fallait pas plus sinon j'aurai encore fait cet horrible cauchemar. J'aurai pas supporter que Duo me voie encore dans cet état. Je sors de la salle de bain.  
  
Mon regard se porte sur le lit de Duo. Il est réveillé. Il me dit bonjour.  
  
-Bonjour.  
  
-Tiens, ça change, me dit-il, d'habitude tu me sors ton "Hn" habituel. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?  
  
Il commence à rigoler. Il n'a plus l'air de m'en vouloir pou hier ou alors il le cache bien. Il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Ca me fait plaisir même si ça ne se voit pas.  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Là, je retrouve mon Hee-chan.  
  
-C'est Heero et Omae o korosu, Duo.  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'hier n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il recommence à m'énerver comme avant. Ca me plait. J'ai cru que je n'allai jamais retrouver le Duo d'avant ou plutôt je pensai que ça mettrai plus de temps.  
  
Il commence à se lever. Il marche en ma direction, passe à côté de moi et entre dans la salle de bain. Je commence à faire mon lit. J'aime pas quand il est pas fait. Celui de Duo n'est quasiment jamais fait. Je me demande comment il arrive à se rendormir dans des draps froissés. De toute façon, c'est Duo. Il range jamais ses affaires. Elles traînent par terre tout le temps. Je me demande des fois si on est dans la même chambre. Les deux côtés sont totalement opposés.  
  
On est vraiment différent. Y'a pas de doute. Il fait toujours le contraire de ce que je dis ou ce que je fais. C'est peut-être pour ça que je l'apprécie. Non, je ne dirais pas aimer, je n'en ai pas le droit bien que mon c?ur me dit le contraire. C'est tellement compliqué de se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Je crois que je préfère rester comme d'habitude. C'est le seul moyen. La porte qui se trouve derrière moi s'ouvre et Duo sort. Je ne tourne pas la tête. J'en vois pas l'intérêt puisque je sais que c'est lui. Il me parle.  
  
********  
  
Je sors de la salle de bain. J'ai l'impression qu'on passe notre vie la dedans. Je suis derrière Heero. Il est en train de faire son lit, toujours aussi parfaitement d'ailleurs.  
  
-Ca va Hee-chan? Tu m'as l'air un peu perdu.  
  
-C'est Heero, baka.  
  
On a retrouvé les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Il a encore pas répondu à ma question. Comme d'habitude! Je me demande un jour si on aura une vraie conversation.  
  
- T'es désespérant, mon vieux.  
  
-Hn?  
  
-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses ton lit parfaitement? Hee-chan, va falloir vraiment apprendre à te détendre.  
  
********  
  
Ca réflexion ne m'a pas surprise. Il me le dit tout le temps. C'est pas possible, il fait tout pour me provoquer.  
  
-C'est Heero.  
  
-Mais oui, Hee-chan.  
  
C'est bon. Ca suffit. J'en ai marre. Je crois qu'il le sent. Il passe de l'autre côté de mon lit.  
  
********  
  
Oh là! Je crois qu'il est en colère. Je passe de l'autre côté du lit. Je me recule. Il vient vers moi. Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Il est proche de moi. J'ai envie de partir mais il me retient par ma natte un peu défaite je dois dire.  
  
-Hee-chan, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal aux cheveux.  
  
-Non, je ne te lâcherai pas.  
  
Il est derrière moi. Je me retourne et j'essaie de lui faire lâcher mes cheveux.  
  
BOUM!  
  
********  
  
Il s'est retourné. Cette situation m'a toujours amusée. C'est pas la première fois que je le tiens par les cheveux. Il essaie de m'enlever sa natte des mains quand je le sens qui tombe.  
  
BOUM!  
  
-DUOOOOO!  
  
-CRIE PAAAAAAS.  
  
********  
  
Me voilà sur Heero. En position dominante. [1] Je le regarde. Il est encore plus en colère.  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Vi? Dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Dégage. Tu m'écrase.  
  
-T'aime pas quand on est comme ça?  
  
Je le regarde avec mon faux air de chien battu, mais apparemment ça n'a pas l'air de l'attendrir. Je crois même que c'est encore pire. Si ça peut-être pire.  
  
-DUO, OMAE O KOROSU.  
  
-Ca va, ça va, mais je crois que c'était un signe que je tombe sur toi. C'était le destin.  
  
-C'était surtout le destin de ta chaussure et de ta nature bordélique qui t'a fait tomber sur moi. Maintenant, dégage.  
  
-Ok, très bien.  
  
Je me relève. Il me pousse un peu et se relève à son tour. Il a toujours le visage aussi froid mais je sais bien qu'il est pas indifférent à ce qui vient de se passer.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça? Me dit-il.  
  
-Toi.  
  
********  
  
Si je m'attendais à une réponse pareille, je ne l'aurais pas posée.  
  
-Bon, faut y aller, me dit-il, j'ai une faim de loup. Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée.  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Ben quoi? C'est vrai. Toi qui es si parfait tu devrai le savoir, non?  
  
Vas-y, Yuy, prends-toi ça dans la figure. Il me surprendra toujours. J'aurai pas pensé qu'il allait être aussi provocateur. Enfin! Fallait s'en douter un peu.  
  
********  
  
Ca a pas eu l'air de le faire réagir ce que je viens de lui dire. Tant pis, c'est tout Heero ça. C'est comme ça que je l'aime même si parfois j'aimerai qu'il se montre un peu plus sensible comme hier par exemple.  
  
Heero ouvre la porte de notre chambre. Je le suis. Nous descendons et allons manger.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sortons du réfectoire. J'ai bien mangé. Je suis prêt pour attaquer la journée. J'espère qu'elle sera mieux qu'hier. Heero n'a rien dit de tout le repas, comme d'habitude. Je lui ai fait la conversation. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas écouté mais tant pis et puis ça m'amuse de le faire chier.  
  
********  
  
Duo m'a bassiné tout le temps du petit déjeuner. Je sais pas comment il fait. Il piaille, il piaille comme un oiseau au réveil. Il s'arrêtera donc jamais. Faudrait lui enlever les piles.  
  
Nous arrivons devant la salle de notre prochain cour. Là, au moins, il me laissera tranquille puisqu'on est pas censé parler en cour. Tiens, je viens de me souvenir que Relena est parti. [2] Elle m'a bien aidée mais je ne vais pas pourvoir suivre ses conseils. C'est encore trop tôt. Une main s'agite devant moi. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir que c'est Duo.  
  
-Alors Hee-chan, me dit-il, tu rêve encore une fois. Ca va devenir une habitude à force.  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Mais oui, c'est ça. Ce serait bien que tu avance, tu bloque le passage. En plus, je pense pas que tu veuille qu'on soit en retard parfait comme t'es.  
  
Paf! Reprends-toi ça dans la figure. Ca fait la deuxième fois qu'il me fait ce genre de remarque. Je vais y être abonné si ça continue. J'avance et vais à ma place.  
  
********  
  
Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser? Il rêve souvent tout éveillé en ce moment. Ca doit être le manque de sommeil. C'est pas bon de ne pas dormir. Je sais que je suis un peu dur avec lui aujourd'hui mais j'en ai marre qu'il m'ignore. La provoque n'est peut-être le meilleur moyen mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le faire réagir pour l'instant.  
  
Je vais à ma place, à côté de Heero. J'avais oublié que Relena était partie. Elle va pas me manquer. D'ailleurs, je suis bien contente qu'elle soit partie.  
  
Le professeur vient de rentrer dans la pièce.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir trois nouveaux élèves. Je sais que c'est rare d'avoir autant de nouveaux en deux jours mais ces nouveaux élèves viennent d'un lycée étranger qui est jumelé avec le nôtre. [3] Il ne vont pas rester plus d'une semaine.  
  
Le professeur se dirige vers la porte pour les faire entrer comme nous hier. Je me demande qui c'est.  
  
-Entrez, leur dit-il.  
  
Les élèves obéirent. Bah, si je m'attendais à ça.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1]Attention pas d'esprit mal placé, je pensais pas à ça.  
  
[2] Je sais mauvais souvenir en perspective.  
  
[3] J'ai trouvé que cette explication pour les introduire dans le récit. Au moins, ils ont une excuse pour partir.^___^  
  
Vala, le chapitre10 est fini. J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration. Je dois dire que je l'aime bien celui là. Une petite review. Merchi. Nicolina. ^__________^ 


	11. Chapitre11

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2, mention de 3+4  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(pas dans ce chapitre), yaoi  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus. En plus je me mets à les torturer.  
  
Petit mot: Merci pour les reviews. Elles m'encouragent vraiment à la finir. Avec la reprise des cours, j'aurai sûrement moins le temps d'écrire et je n'enverrais la suite que le week-end. Sinon, je vous promets de la terminer. J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux. Pour ce chapitre au cas ou vous vous le demanderiez les trois personnes qui reviennent ne nous sont pas totalement inconnus. Je dois dire même qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qu'il les utilise pour leurs fics. ^_____^  
  
Quatre: C'est pas trop tôt. Je commençai à m'ennuyer à rien faire.  
  
Trowa:...(ça veut dire:"moi aussi")  
  
Wufei: pareil  
  
Nicolina: Vous allez plus vous ennuyer, c'est promis.  
  
Duo: Moi, je suis pas d'accord.  
  
Nicolina: Pourquoi?  
  
Duo: Je pensai que j'allai rester tout seul avec Hee-chan. T__T  
  
Nicolina: Ils reviennent et puis c'est tout. J'ai changé un peu le scénar et si ça plait pas c'est pareil.  
  
Heero:..(Il nous fait encore la version Trowa: "Merci, j'ai cru que j'allai jamais tenir avec ce baka à natte.)  
  
Duo: Bon bah, place à la suite, avant que l'auteur nous pète un câble. Bonne lecture. ^______^  
  
Chapitre 11:  
  
Le professeur se dirige vers la porte pour les faire entrer comme nous hier. Je me demande qui c'est.  
  
-Entrez, leur dit-il.  
  
Les élèves obéirent. Bah, si je m'attendais à ça. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei. Je pensai pas qu'ils allaient venir.  
  
-Présentez-vous à vos camarades. S'il vous plait, reprit le professeur.  
  
Quatre pris la parole en premier.  
  
-Je m'appel Quatre Raberba Winner. Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer.  
  
Ca sonne moins faux que Heero hier. Il a toujours su être aimable avec tout le monde. Je me demande parfois comment il fait pour être aussi calme et à l'écoute des autres. Ca doit être à cause de son Uchuu no kokoro. Il arrive toujours à savoir quand ça va pas. Surtout quand c'est moi. Un seul défaut à lui reprocher: Il est trop mère poule.  
  
Toutes les filles sont en ébullition avec leur venu. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elles aient la moindre chance avec Quatre et encore moins de Trowa. On pourra jamais les décoller ses deux là. En parlant de Trowa, c'est à son tour de se présenter.  
  
-Je m'appel Trowa Barton.  
  
C'est simple. Il en fait pas trop. C'est tout Trowa ça. Et enfin, le dernier mais pas le moindre Wufei Chang dit Wufie. Les filles auraient peut- être plus de chance avec lui mais il est tellement macho qu'elles résisteraient pas longtemps.  
  
-Je m'appel Wufei Chang.  
  
Aussi simple que Trowa. Il se penche même pour dire bonjour. Ca me fera toujours rire. On peut pas dire qu'ils soient très bavards tous les deux. Trowa est toujours caché derrière sa mèche. On voit jamais son visage en entier et on sait jamais ce qui pense. Il est vachement timide même si Quatre a réussi à le dévergonder un peu. Wufei nous fait toujours le coup du "je dois conserver mon intégrité". C'est tout ce qui compte pour lui. En plus, il aime pas perdre.  
  
-Très bien, maintenant vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. Il y a une place à côté de Duo et deux place devant lui et Heero.  
  
Ils se déplacent vers nous. Trowa et Quatre se sont assis devant Heero et moi et Wufei à côté de moi.  
  
********  
  
Deux heures après les cours, nous avons une pause. Je me demande pourquoi les autres sont là? C'est bizarre que je n'aie pas été prévenu.  
  
Nous sortons de la classe. Duo me suit ainsi que les autres. Nous sortons dehors. Une fois loin des regards je me retourne.  
  
-Pourquoi vous êtes là? Leur demandai-je.  
  
-T'as pas reçu l'e-mail? Réponds Quatre.  
  
-Quel e-mail? Demande Duo.  
  
-L'e-mail que j'ai envoyé hier. Il disait que nous devions venir. Les professeurs nous ont donné une mission.  
  
-On a rien reçu, reprit Duo.  
  
-C'est normal qu'on ait rien reçu, j'ai pas regardé mes e-mail avec tes bêtises.  
  
Il me regarde tous avec une pointe d'étonnement. Je me sens pas très à l'aise, on dirait que je suis une bête de foire.  
  
-C'est comme d'habitude, c'est toujours de ma faute. Ca changera jamais.  
  
-Duo, dit Wufei, faut toujours que tu te sentes martyrisé. T'en fait pas un peu trop.  
  
-Je ne dis que la vérité.  
  
Il me fera toujours rire même si je ne le montre pas. Je commence à parler pour les faire taire avant que ça dégénère.  
  
-C'est quoi la mission que vous avez?  
  
-Il y a une base d'Oz à détruire dans les environs, me répondit Quatre.  
  
-Vous aviez besoin d'être trois pour cette mission?  
  
-On ne peut pas détruire la base de l'extérieur. Le seul moyen est de s'infiltrer l'intérieur et de poser les bombes nous même à des endroits stratégiques. On a très peu de temps pour ne pas se faire repérer. En plus, la base est grande donc il serait impossible à une seule personne de poser tout, tout seul. On peut pas se permettre de détruire qu'un morceau de la base.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
-Et vous, vous avez commencé à chercher les fichiers concernant les nouvelles armures de Oz? Reprit Quatre.  
  
-On a une piste. Nous allions justement l'inspecter ce soir, répondit Duo.  
  
********  
  
Heero est très pris par la mission. Il a les yeux rivés sur Quatre et enregistre toutes les infos. On dirait une vraie machine. La cloche sonne.  
  
-Oh non! C'est toujours comme ça. Ca passe toujours trop vite, dis-je.  
  
-T'as bien raison, me dit Quatre.  
  
-En plus, j'ai faim.  
  
-Tu pourrais pas penser à autre chose que ton estomac.  
  
Pas besoin de savoir qui me dit ça. Wufei a toujours un mot gentil.  
  
-Hé! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim.  
  
-Ben voyons, tu vas me dire que c'est contre ta volonté.  
  
-Exactement c'est ça. C'est indépendant de ma volonté.  
  
-Ben voyons.  
  
-Vous avez pas fini tous les deux, on doit retourner en cour, ordonne Trowa.  
  
Eh ben! Quand Trowa il parle, c'est pas pour rien. Il ferait presque peur et en plus il est convaincant. On s'est arrêté de nous disputer. Sous les ordres de Trowa, nous retournons en cour pour mon plus grand désespoir.  
  
********  
  
C'est rare que Trowa parle comme ça mais faut dire qu'ils sont énervants tous les deux à se chamailler sans cesse.  
  
-Après les cours et le déjeuner, on revient au même endroit. Ok, leur dis- je.  
  
-Ok, me disent-ils en c?ur.  
  
Nous arrivons donc en cour. Duo a traîné les pieds tout le long du chemin. Ca se voit qu'il aime pas l'école. Faut pas trop s'étonner avec lui.  
  
Deux heures plus tard nous avons fini les cours pour aller déjeuner. J'ai l'impression que les jours sont les mêmes. Enfin, j'espère que ce ne sera pas comme hier. J'ai eu assez de deux personnes qui m'embrasse même si la deuxième c'est moi qu'il l'ait embrassé.  
  
Nous allons manger comme prévus. Trowa et Wufei son à mes côtés tandis que Duo et Quatre traînent en retrait derrière. J'espère que Duo ne va pas lui raconter ce qui s'est passé hier. Je me retourne légèrement pour voir ou plutôt épier ce qu'ils sont en train de se raconter. Duo me regarde, me fait un signe de tête et me sourit. Il doit avoir compris que je voulais que personne ne le sache.  
  
********  
  
Heero s'est retourné. Sûrement pour voir si j'allais raconter à Quatre ce qui s'était passé hier. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour le rassurer et lui souris. Après tout, je sais que Heero ne voudrait pas que ça s'ébruite. Je n'ai pas envie de lui causer du tort et encore moins perdre son amitié. J'ai déjà eu du mal à la garder mais si je me mettais en plus à dire des choses qu'il voudrait que personne ne sache, je suis bon pour me retrouver si pieds sous terre, Shinigami ou pas Shinigami.  
  
-Alors? Duo, comment ça se passe avec Heero? Me demande Quatre.  
  
-Très bien. Il fait toujours office d'iceberg et essai toujours de battre le record du plus grand nombre d'heures passé sur son ordinateur. Rien de nouveau en bref. Je lui fait toujours la conversation même si je sais qu'il ne m'écoute pas.  
  
-Rien de bien nouveau, alors. Me dit Quatre entre deux fous rire.  
  
J'adore Quatre. C'est bien un des seuls qui rit à mes blagues. Il sourit toujours pas comme ces statues ambulantes qui sont devant nous. Quatre a toujours un mot gentil pour tout le monde. Si, il n'y avait pas eu Trowa et si je n'avais pas été fou amoureux et c'est je crois même pire que fou amoureux du soldat parfait qui a pour nom de code Heero Yuy, je crois que j'aurais put facilement tomber amoureux de Quatre. Trowa a bien de la chance.  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Oui?  
  
Il a le visage très sérieux. Je me demande pourquoi il fait cette tête. Si c'est pour me dire que Trowa l'a quitté ou vice-versa, je jure sur Shinigami que je les engeule comme je ne l'ai jamais fait à personne. J'ai eu tellement de mal à les mettre ensemble tous les deux qu'ils ont pas intérêt à gâcher mon travail.  
  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?  
  
A suivre  
  
Encore un chapitre de fait. C'est loin d'être terminé. J'ai encore pas mal d'idées en réserve. J'espère pourvoir écrire le plus possible mais avec la rentrée ce sera un peu plus difficile mais je ferais de mon mieux. Sinon toujours la rengaine habituelle: Une review siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina ^__________^ 


	12. Chapitre12

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2, mention de 3x4  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(pas dans ce chapitre), yaoi, OOC de Heero. (De toute façon il fait que ça depuis un moment)  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus. En plus je me mets à les torturer.  
  
Petit mot: Le chapitre11 vous a pas plu? J'ai même pas reçu de review. Tant pis, si ça continue je m'en envoyer à moi même. Je suis quand même désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire et surtout j'ai eu un peu de mal. Quand l'imagination vient pas faut pas la forcer, mais j'ai quand même réussi à finir ce chapitre. Je crois qu'il est un peu plus long que les autres.  
  
C'est fou ce que Duo peut avoir des visages différents.  
  
Duo: Bouhhhhh, les vacances sont finies. T___T On était tellement tranquille.  
  
Nicolina: Ca veut dire quoi ça?  
  
Duo: Rien, rien.  
  
Nicolina: C'est ça, prend moi pour une idiote. Tu voulais seulement dire que les tortures vont recommencer.  
  
Duo: Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer. On aime beaucoup être avec toi.  
  
Les quatre autres: Mais oui, bien sur.  
  
Nicolina: Je vous crois pas trop mais bon, ça va, y'aura pas trop de torture.  
  
Les cinq en c?ur: Ouf!  
  
Nicolina: Comment ça ouf! Ca peut encore changer alors ne crier pas victoire trop vite.  
  
Duo: Je cois qu'on va faire place à la fic sinon on risque d'aggraver notre cas. Bonne lecture. ^______^  
  
Chapitre 12:  
  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Me demanda Quatre.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-C'est à toi de me le dire.  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire.  
  
Je me demande où il veut en venir? Avec son don d'empathie, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il sait ou ce qu'il ne sait pas. C'est pas très agréable mais parfois ça peut aussi aider.  
  
-Depuis que tu es revenu de mission tu es bizarre ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tourmente.  
  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Je ne peux pas lui mentir, il sait quand on lui ment. En plus je n'aime pas mentir. Je l'ai déjà assez fait en deux jours.  
  
-Duo, tu m'écoute?  
  
-Oui, Quatre. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il y quelque chose qui ne va pas?  
  
-C'est simple, il y a des fois ou tu es très joyeux et ça se voit au fond de toi et il y a des fois des moments ou tu joue un jeu pour nous montrer que tout va bien.  
  
-Ah bon?  
  
-Duo, je sais bien que sous ce masque joyeux, il y a quelqu'un de triste. Le seul truc c'est que tu veux pas le montrer.  
  
-C'est vrai tu as raison, dis-je en baissant la tête.  
  
-Alors, tu va me dire ce qui ne va pas? Tu n'es pas obligé mais ça m'inquiète un peu. C'est à propos de Heero?  
  
-Je ne préfère pas te dire pour l'instant ce qui me tourmente. Mais c'est bien à propos de Heero.  
  
-Très bien, je ne t'obligerai pas mais j'espère que tu te confieras à moi après.  
  
-C'est promis mais pour l'instant il faut que je m'y retrouve, lui dis-je en relevant la tête.  
  
-D'accord, me dit-il en souriant.  
  
Je lui souris à mon tour. Il est vraiment super, y'a pas à dire. Il sait vraiment écouter et il est très compréhensif. Il y a au moins quelque chose de bien, il ne m'a pas dit que Trowa et lui n'étaient plus ensemble.  
  
********  
  
Duo est toujours en train de discuter avec Quatre. Je me demande bien de quoi ils parlent. Apparemment, ça a l'air d'une conversation sérieuse. J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas dit ce qui s'est passé. Non, Duo ne le fera pas, je le sais. Il m'a fait un signe pour me rassurer. Je lui fais confiance même si j'ai toujours un petit doute.  
  
Nous arrivons au réfectoire. Quatre et Duo sont maintenant à notre hauteur.  
  
-J'espère qu'il y a quelque chose de bon à la cantine. J'ai une faim de loup, dit Duo.  
  
-Faut toujours que tu penses à ton estomac Maxwell.  
  
-J'y peut rien, c'est comme ça Wuwu. Il est midi et mon estomac crie famine.  
  
-C'est WUFEI. Quand est-ce que tu va m'appeler normalement?  
  
-J'arrêterai de t'appeler comme ça quand t'arrêtera de m'appeler par mon nom de famille.  
  
Je suis pas sur que ce soit vrai car moi qui l'appel Duo c'est vrai c'est pas souvent, je l'appel toujours Baka. Il m'appel toujours Hee-chan. Je trouve ça d'ailleurs énervant mais après tout c'est Duo. En plus, je sais que Duo adore nous faire enrager et nous appeler par des surnoms. Il en trouve d'ailleurs de toutes sortes.  
  
********  
  
Je ne pense pas que je pourrais appeler un jour Wufei par son prénom. Ca m'amuse trop de l'appeler comme ça. En plus, j'aime bien l'embêter. C'est comme pour Heero. Mais ce n'est pas le même genre d'amusement. Pour Heero c'est plus de la drague alors que pour Wufei c'est en toute amitié. On continue toujours à se disputer. Il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot. C'est sans doute dut à son éducation. Ca me fait toujours rire.  
  
Nous prenons notre repas et nous asseyons à une table. Je suis à côté de Quatre et Wufei. Attention à moi, car Wufie est juste à quelques centimètres. Si je ne veux pas me prendre quelque chose dans la figure, j'ai intérêt à ne pas en faire trop.  
  
Heero et Trowa sont assis en face. Trowa étant devant Quatre, je suis sur qu'ils se font du pied sous la table. Etant en plus dans la même chambre, je veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils font dedans. Heero est assis devant moi. J'aimerai bien pouvoir faire comme Trowa et Quatre mais à mon avis je me prendrai une baffe illico. Ils ont vraiment de la chance ses deux là. Je sais que je me répète à le dire mais je trouve qu'il faut un beau couple pas comme Heero et moi. D'ailleurs Heero et moi ne sommes pas un couple, c'est dommage.  
  
Je devrai arrêter de ressasser ça sinon je vais me remettre à déprimer. Si je commence à déprimer, Quatre va encore le sentir et il va s'inquiéter et je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il s'inquiète. Je trouve qu'il s'occupe trop des autres et pas assez du lui même et il n'y a pas que moi qui pense ça.  
  
-..mission. Ok?  
  
Je regarde Heero. Je n'ai rien entendu de ce qu'il a dit. Il va encore m'engueuler mais tant pis.  
  
-Tu peux répéter?s'il te plait, lui demandai-je.  
  
-Répéter quoi?  
  
-Tout, j'ai pas écouté.  
  
-C'est toujours comme ça Maxwell, t'écoute jamais ce qu'on te dis, m'engueule Wufei.  
  
Je pensais que ça allait être Heero qui me disputerait mais en fait c'est Wufei. En fait j'aurai du m'en douter. C'était limite qu'il crie mais avec le monde qu'il y a derrière, il s'est retenu.  
  
-J'écoute, d'habitude, mais là je pensai à autre chose.  
  
-C'est ça. T'est TOUJOURS ailleurs. Je me demande comment t'arrives à te concentrer sur les missions et à les réussir.  
  
-Je suis TOUJOURS concentré sur mes missions et je les réussi à chaque fois.  
  
-J'ai pas l'impression des fois.  
  
********  
  
Ca y est, c'est reparti. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer. Je me demande si ça va s'arrêter un jour. A voir Trowa ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, en plus il ne fait jamais rien pour les arrêter à part tout à l'heure pendant la pause. C'est peut-être pour aider un peu Quatre qu'il a fait ça. Le petit blond essai toujours de les séparer, quand à moi je n'ai pas envie de le faire mais je le fais quand même. Un jour ça va vraiment dégénérer en pugilat.  
  
Ils ne voient même pas qu'on se fait remarquer par tout le monde. En fait depuis qu'on est rentré dans la cantine, tout le monde nous lance des regards curieux. Ils doivent tous se demander comment nous nous connaissons. J'aime pas qu'on me regarde comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire.  
  
-Arrêtez, ordonne Quatre. Tout le monde nous regarde.  
  
-Mais Quatre, c'est Wufie qui a commencé.  
  
-C'est Wu-fei. Et tu n'as qu'à pas être si gamin. On ne serait pas toujours en train de se disputer si tu te comportai un peu plus sérieusement.  
  
Dans un sens, c'est Wufei qui a raison. Duo est un peu gamin quand il s'y met mais il est vrai que c'est dans sa nature et je pense que c'est un moyen pour lui de décompresser. [1]  
  
-Les seules fois où j'ai besoin et je dois me comporter sérieusement c'est pendant les missions sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être toujours sérieux. C'est sur que si je suivais l'exemple de Heero, Trowa, ah non pas Trowa, lui il est un peu moins sérieux quand il est avec Quatre. Donc je reprends, que si j'étais comme Heero et toi, je péterais vite les plombs. On est des adolescents, on a le droit de s'amuser. On a pas de vie si à l'âge de quinze, on se comporte déjà comme des adultes.  
  
C'est la première fois que Duo a un discours sensé et sérieux, pas qu'il en ai pas d'habitude mais il le fait toujours sur le ton de l'humour. Il a vraiment de multiples facettes et apparemment je ne les connais pas toutes. Il est en colère. J'aime pas le voir comme ça. Je préfère encore quand il est drôle. Je supporte pas de le voir malheureux.  
  
J'y pense encore, c'est pas possible. Je m'inquiète encore pour lui. MAIS POURQUOI? Pourquoi il faut que je veuille toujours le voir heureux? Je sais que je tiens à lui maintenant, j'en suis certain mais de là à toujours pensé à lui c'est un peu trop. Je n'arrive toujours pas à bien distinguer mes sentiments. C'est encore trop difficile.  
  
En tout cas, pour en revenir à ce qu'il a dit, je pense qu'il a en partie raison. Voilà que je l'approuve maintenant. Ca va pas en s'améliorant. Je pense quand même qu'il a raison. Il est vrai que normalement des garçons de notre âge devraient plus penser à s'amuser ou à leur cour plutôt que de sauver la planète et les colonies. Mais, parce que bien sur il y a un mais, nous sommes justement en guerre et nous sommes qui plus est des pilotes de gundam. Notre devoir est de protéger les colonies donc s'amuser nous est quasiment même plutôt impossible.  
  
********  
  
Plus personne ne parle. Je vois Heero bien pensif. Il ne mange pas. Il reste immobile avec sa fourchette à la main. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser. En tout cas je crois que je leur ais tous cloué le bec. C'est vrai que m'entendre parler aussi sérieusement est rare. Wufei brise le silence.  
  
-C'est la première fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent Maxwell. Mais ce que tu oublie c'est que nous sommes pilotes et nous avons une mission qui consiste à protéger les colonies. Nous avons donc la vie de milliers de personnes entre les mains.  
  
-Je le sais très bien Wufei mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas s'amuser un peu entre les missions.  
  
On y arrivera jamais comme ça. On a vraiment des divergences d'opinion. Ca vient sûrement dans la manière dont on a été éduqué. Bien que moi je n'aie pas vraiment eu d'éducation. C'est peut être ça qui fait la différence.  
  
-Au fait, Heero, repris-je pour couper à cette engueulade si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Qu'est que tu a dit avant qu'on se dispute Wufei et moi?  
  
C'est bizarre mais ça fait deux fois que j'appel Wufei par son prénom et pas ses surnoms habituels. Faut dire que quand je suis énervé, j'évite de faire enrager plus les gens.  
  
-Je disais donc, me dit Heero avec un ton exaspéré, qu'après manger nous irions au même endroit que tout à l'heure. J'ai réfléchi à un plan pour la mission de destruction de la base. C'est bon tu as entendu? [2]  
  
C'est bien la première fois qu'il met autant de sentiments dans une phrase. Il avait l'air un peu blasé et amer. C'est compréhensible. Wufei et moi qui n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer, je comprend qu'il en ai marre. Il commence à changer un peu mais c'est peut-être pas dans le bon sens.  
  
********  
  
J'en ai marre. Si seulement il pouvait écouter. J'ai été amer. Je crois qu'il l'a senti.  
  
-Merci Heero, la prochaine je t'écouterai avec plus d'attention, me répond Duo.  
  
Nous avons fini de manger. Ce repas a été très long. Nous sortons et nous dirigeons vers le lieu où nous étions à dix heures. Les autres me suivent. Ils doivent se demander ce que je vais leur proposer pour les missions.  
  
On a toujours tendance à devoir revoir les plans. Ceux que nous proposent les profs sont parfois un peu bancals alors on est obligé de changer certaines choses voir tout.  
  
-Alors Heero, me demande Quatre. C'est quoi ton plan pour la mission?  
  
-Pour celle qui concerne Duo et moi, nous allons comme prévu l'effectuer tous les deux. Pour ce qui est de votre mission à tous les trois, je pense que le mieux c'est que nous y allions tous les cinq. On aura plus de chance de la réussir si on s'y met tous. [3]  
  
-C'est ce soir que vous devez aller chercher les infos? C'est ça? Me demande Wufei.  
  
-Oui, je pense que le mieux c'est que nous récupérions ses fichiers avant d'aller détruire la base et puis de toute façon c'était déjà prévu que nous y allions ce soir.  
  
-Vous savez déjà où chercher? Demande Quatre.  
  
-Oui, un élève...  
  
C'est Thomas, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y repenser mais bon ils ne le connaissent pas. Ce n'est pas grave. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas là aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre.  
  
********  
  
Pourquoi il hésite? Ca doit être à cause de Thomas. Il pense toujours à hier. J'aimerai bien le lui faire oublier celui là comme sa condition de soldat parfait.  
  
-Pourquoi t'hésite? Demande Wufei.  
  
-Pour rien. Je disais donc qu'il y un élève qui nous a monté une salle qui n'est accessible que pour l'administration et les professeurs. Nous allons y aller à minuit précise. Le couvre-feu étant à vingt-deux heures trente. [4] Le temps que le surveillant aille se coucher et le temps de se préparer et ce sera bon.  
  
Eh ben! Il arrête pas de parler aujourd'hui même si c'est pour la mission, il fait des progrès.  
  
La cloche sonne. C'est pas possible, j'en ai marre, ça passe toujours trop vite.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Heero tape toujours dans le mille. Y'en a qui doivent se demander pourquoi il n'est toujours pas avec Duo.  
  
[2] Il parle beaucoup en ce moment vous trouvez pas?  
  
[3] Depuis quand Heero se soucie-t-il de la mission des autres?  
  
[4] Je ne sais pas trop à quelle heure c'est. J'ai donc mis ça au hasard.  
  
Eh ben! C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai cru que je le finirai jamais. Enfin, il est quand même fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Un petit review siouplait pour ne pas changer. Merci. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	13. Chapitre13

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2, mention de 3x4  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(pas dans ce chapitre), yaoi, OOC de Heero.  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus. En plus je me mets à les torturer.  
  
Petit mot: Nous voilà au chapitre13. Inspiration quand tu nous tiens.  
  
Torture morale de Heero. Il va en avoir la migraine à la fin et puis avec un Duo curieux ça ne peut faire que de la renforcer.  
  
Heero: Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?  
  
Nicolina: Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est pas de ma faute si t'a l'esprit compliqué.  
  
Heero: Si c'est la tienne, c'est toi qui écrit.  
  
Nicolina: Excuse-moi, mais je ne fais que reprendre ce que tu penses.  
  
Duo: T'arrives bien à le faire parler, moi j'ai toujours du mal. Va falloir vraiment que tu me donnes la recette.  
  
Nicolina: Y'a pas de problème.  
  
Duo: Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part.  
  
Nicolina: Je sais que je le suis. (La fille qui se fait pas de fleur déjà)  
  
Heero: Elle a encore esquivé, j'en ai marre. C'est toujours moi qui souffre.  
  
Duo: Eh! Tu m'oublie, moi aussi elle me fait souffrir.  
  
Nicolina: Les pauvres, ils sont martyrisés. Pas de ma faute si je les aime bien. D'ailleurs personne ne me contredirait que c'est intéressant d'écrire sur eux. Sinon place à l'histoire. Bonne lecture. ^______^  
  
Chapitre 13:  
  
Il est vingt-deux heures trente. Nous sommes dans notre chambre Heero et moi. Le silence règne toujours en maître. C'est pas un lieu où on parle beaucoup. Heero tape toujours sur les touches de son ordinateur. C'est plutôt bizarre vu qu'il n'a pas à faire de rapport. De toute façon, il est toujours dessus. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut écrire. Peut-être un journal intime qui sait? Ce serait assez drôle qu'il en écrive un. Il ne veut jamais me dire ce qu'il fait et je n'ose pas m'approcher de lui pour voir ce qu'il écrit. A mon avis, je me ferais tuer avant que j'aie eu le temps de lire un mot. Je vais quand même essayer de savoir ce qu'il fait peut-être que cette fois il me répondra.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
  
-Rien qui puisse t'intéresser.  
  
Ouah! C'est bien la première fois qu'il fait une phrase pour me répondre. Je crois que je vais le marquer sur le calendrier. En plus, il m'a répondu, ce qui, en ce moment est assez rare.  
  
-Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire?  
  
-Duooooo, me dit-il avec une pointe de colère  
  
Y'a pas à dire en ce moment il montre bien plus ses sentiments.  
  
-C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris. N'empêche que t'es pas très sociable en ce moment.  
  
********  
  
Pas très sociable? Comment il peut dire ça après ce qui c'est passé hier? Je trouve qu'il y va un peu fort. C'est pas parce que je lui aie dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on continue à cause de la mission qu'il faut qu'il me dise que je ne suis pas très sociable.  
  
Voilà que je me prends la tête à cause de ce que dit ce baka à natte. Avant jamais je n'aurais pris en compte ce qu'il aurait dit.  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Fou moi la paix, cinq minutes.  
  
J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Même si je suis de dos, je peux facilement voir que Duo l'a mal pris. Je l'entends qui se retourne et ne plus bouger. J'ai bien envie de lui demander pardon. Non, c'est de sa faute, il se mêle toujours de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Mais quand même, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Après tout, personne le saura, comme hier.  
  
Le seul problème c'est que Duo pourrait bien prendre ça au sérieux et pour le moment je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache trop à moi même si je sais qu'il l'est déjà. Quatre m'a dit que quand je m'étais auto-détruit, Duo en avait été malade pendant les trois mois ou j'avais disparu. Ca me met mal à l'aise de savoir ça. C'est justement à cause de ça que je ne veux pas m'attacher. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas dut le savoir mais Quatre m'en avait quand même parler pour me montrer qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui tenait à moi.  
  
Duo, tu es une des seules personnes que j'ai laissé approcher. Je voudrais pouvoir te le dire pour te montrer à quel point tu es unique à mes yeux. Mais c'est tellement dur, je ne suis pas encore prêt.  
  
********  
  
Je me retourne à plat ventre sur mon lit. Ca m'a fait mal ce qu'il m'a dit. Il me l'a dit avec tellement de dureté. Encore plus que d'habitude. Il m'en a pourtant dit des bien pires mais là je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a fait plus mal. Il s'est arrêté de taper. Je l'ai entendu arrêté quand il m'a dit de lui foutre la paix. Depuis, il n'a pas reprit. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser.  
  
C'est bien ça le problème, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense. C'est un vrai mur de glace. Je me demande comment il faudrait s'y prendre pour pouvoir le dégeler. Ca fait déjà quelques minutes qu'il n'a pas bougé, rien fait.  
  
Je me remets sur le dos et contemple le plafond sans pour autant ne pas avoir des regards pour Heero. Il a l'air très concentré sur ce qu'il pense.  
  
Je le vois qui se lève. Qu'est ce qu'il va faire? Il s'approche de mon lit.  
  
********  
  
C'est décidé, je me lève et je m'excuse. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre mais tant pis. J'agis vraiment en contraire avec ce que je devrais faire. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, heureusement que le professeur J ne me voit pas parce que sinon je referais vraiment mon entraînement du début et personnellement je ne préfère pas.  
  
Duo est sur le dos, il a dut se retourner il n'y a pas longtemps. Il est tellement beau. Il a les mains derrière sa tête et fixe le plafond tout en ayant relevé la tête quand je me suis levé. Il doit être étonné. Ca fera deux fois en deux jours. Je m'approche de son lit.  
  
Il se relève un peu et se met sur ses coudes. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait les cheveux défaits. Il a de beaux cheveux, on aurait envie d'y passer ses mains indéfiniment. Je sais que c'est en contradiction avec ce que je pense d'habitude c'est à dire que je veux toujours lui couper les cheveux. Je trouve que c'est gênant mais maintenant je m'aperçois que si Duo n'avait pas justement ces maudits cheveux il ne serait pas lui-même. D'ailleurs, à cet instant, je pense qu'il fait bien de les garder long, ça lui donne un visage un peu plus enfantin. C'est trop mignon. [1]  
  
Je m'assois sur son lit. Il sursaute. Il ne s'attend jamais à ça. C'est ce qui est bien. J'aime bien le surprendre, ça change.  
  
-Duo, je.  
  
Voilà que ça recommence, je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire. C'est vraiment désagréable.  
  
********  
  
Heero s'est assis à côté de moi. J'ai été surpris encore une fois. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Il me regarde. Je n'arrive pas à définir ce qu'il y a dans son regard. Il commence à parler et comme d'habitude il s'arrête au début. Il a vraiment du mal à parler. Je vais encore lui donner un coup de pouce.  
  
-Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a Heero?  
  
Je lui ai dit cette phrase dans un souffle. Je me demande s'il m'a entendu mais je pense que c'est le cas.  
  
-Je voulais m'excuser, Duo.  
  
Le voilà qui me fait des excuses.  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-De t'avoir parler comme je l'ai fait.  
  
-Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va me fâcher tu te trompe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heero?  
  
-De quoi tu parles?  
  
-Je parle que un fois tu es très tendre et d'autre fois dur. D'habitude tu es juste froid et distant. En ce moment, tu te rapproche de moi puis tu t'éloigne. Je ne comprends pas tout à fait ce que tu veux. Je voudrais tellement savoir ce qui te tourmente.  
  
C'est sorti tout seul. Je voudrais tellement savoir. Il ne se confie jamais à personne. Ce n'est pas très bon de tout garder. Il a baissé la tête. Il a l'air tellement désemparé.  
  
-Heero, regarde-moi.  
  
********  
  
Je relève la tête. Il veut savoir ce qui me tourmente. C'est lui qui me tourmente, l'amour que j'ai pour lui me tourmente. L'AMOUR? Serais-ce ça? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler et surtout pas à lui.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-Tu me diras un jour pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça?  
  
Je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je suis comme ça. C'est peut-être à cause de ma condition de soldat. J'ai toujours suivi les instructions et rien d'autre. La simplicité si on peut dire. Je m'aperçois que c'est tellement plus facile qu'on te dise ce que tu as à faire plutôt que d'agir par soi-même avec ses propres sentiments. Je n'ai jamais connu ça. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'on me demandait.  
  
-Heero, je t'en pris, répond moi.  
  
Encore une fois je reste dans mon mutisme. Je sais que ça l'exaspère mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre.  
  
********  
  
Il ne me répond pas. Je me demande s'il sait lui même pourquoi il est si renfermé. Je ne lui en veux pas, je sais que c'est difficile de tout dire en une seule fois, de se confier. Je cois qu'il a peur de ses propres sentiments et pour ça j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.  
  
-Duo.  
  
Il essaie de parler mais je vois bien qu'il n'en a pas envie. Je ne vais pas le forcer. Je ferais mieux d'arrêter cette discussion avant que je ne puisse plus rien tirer de lui. Il vaut mieux que je lui fasse comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas et que surtout je comprends qu'il n'ai rien envie de me dire pour l'instant.  
  
-C'est pas grave Heero. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas et que je ne t'en voudrai jamais.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Il y a de la sincérité dans son merci. Je crois qu'il a compris. J'en suis très heureux.  
  
********  
  
Je n'arrive pas à le croire. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Il arrive toujours à savoir quand je suis embarrassé. Il est vraiment super. J'en découvre un peu plus chaque jour sur lui.  
  
Je regarde la pendule située sur la table de nuit de Duo. Il est déjà vingt- trois heures trente. Le temps passe vite. On ne s'est même pas encore préparé.  
  
Je me lève. Il me regarde.  
  
-Il est temps de se préparer, lui dis-je.  
  
Duo regarde l'horloge.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, me dit-il.  
  
Nous nous préparons. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps. Après avoir regardé si on avait rien oublié, j'agrippe la poignée de la porte et l'ouvre lentement. Je sors la tête prudemment pour vérifier s'il n'y a personne et une fois sur nous sortons de la chambre et commençons notre mission.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] J'avais dit que c'était OOC. Il change notre Hee-chan, doucement mais il change quand même.  
  
J'en reviens pas, ce chapitre a été écrit en une après-midi. J'ai mis dix fois moins de temps que le chapitre précédent (J'ai mis une semaine pour le précédent, ça fait une différence, non?) Sinon je sais que je vais vous barber encore mais si vous pouviez m'envoyer une petite review, ça me ferait très plaisir. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	14. Chapitre14

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(pas dans ce chapitre), yaoi, OOC de Heero.  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Je ne fais que les utiliser à mes fins personnelles et ne perçois pas d'argent dessus. En plus je me mets à les torturer.  
  
Petit mot: Merci pour les messages d'encouragements, c'est vraiment sympa. Natsu, je ne sais pas encore s'il va y avoir un lemon mais je vais étudier la question et aussi que tes histoires sont géniales. Je voudrai faire un petit clin d'?il à PPCU, que je remercie pour avoir lu ma fic et pour lui dire que les siennes sont super. ^_______^ J'oublie pas les autres qui me suivent depuis le début et tout ceux qui la liront ultérieurement. Merci encore.  
  
Duo: C'est fini les remerciements?  
  
Nicolina: Oui pourquoi? Ca t'embête?  
  
Duo: Non, mais je trouvais ça un peu long.  
  
Nicolina: Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. On sait pas ce qui peut arriver.  
  
Duo: Tu ferais pas ça?  
  
Nicolina: Je vais me gêner.  
  
Heero: Fallait pas parler trop vite. Place à la suite. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 14:  
  
Nous sortons de la chambre Heero et moi. Le soldat parfait est revenu. Il a retrouvé son visage froid et impassible de tous les jours. Eh oui! Nous voilà repartit pour une nouvelle mission.  
  
J'ai remarqué que Heero avait vraiment deux visages. En tout cas, c'est ce que je crois. Nous avançons dans le couloir très prudemment pour ne pas réveiller les autres élèves et le surveillant. Nous descendons l'escalier.  
  
L'action commence. Dans un sens je suis content. Je n'aurais qu'à penser à ça car en ce moment je suis un peu distrait. Comme Heero d'ailleurs! On fait vraiment la paire tous les deux. Si ça pouvait être vrai ce serait bien. De toute façon, tant que je vivrais, j'aurais toujours de l'espoir.  
  
Nous sortons du bâtiment non sans avoir d'abord crocheter la serrure car bien sur, ils ferment le dortoir pour que justement on ne parte pas en pleine nuit. Je trouve ça stricte mais ça doit être par raison de sécurité. Bien sur, c'est moi qui m'y suis collé. Je suis le meilleur pour faire ce genre de chose.  
  
********  
  
Duo réussit à ouvrir la porte. Je savais qu'il y arriverait facilement. Il a une très bonne expérience en ce qui concerne les entré par effraction et le vol. Nous sommes sortis du dortoir et nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment principal.  
  
Arrivé devant, Duo exécute pour la deuxième fois son talent et nous entrons. Nous nous dirigeons donc en direction de la pièce interdite qui se trouve un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Après avoir marché quelques secondes, nous sommes devant la porte et pour la troisième fois Duo se penche à hauteur de la serrure et retente pour la troisième fois d'ouvrir la porte. Cette fois la serrure est un peu plus difficile comme quoi, il est pas si fort que ça.  
  
********  
  
Bah alors! J'ai un peu de mal avec celle là. C'est pas comme ça que je vais impressionner Heero. Si au bout de la troisième je bloque, je suis sur qu'il va penser que je suis pas si doué que ça. Moi qu'il l'a bassiné pendant des semaines sur le fait que j'étais très doué pour les entré par effraction. Il va me dire que je ne suis qu'un vantard qui parle avant de réfléchir.  
  
On dirait que cette serrure n'a pas été faite pareil. Tant pis, j'ai quand même put l'ouvrir. Je vais sûrement pas me prendre la tête sur le faite que la serrure n'est pas faites pareils que les autres. Je savais qu'elle ne me résisterai pas longtemps.  
  
Nous entrons dans la salle. Elle contient un ordinateur et des tiroirs qui contiennent sûrement les fichiers des élèves. Heero se dirige vers l'ordinateur et s'assoit sur la chaise devant celui-ci et commence à l'allumer. Je me mets derrière lui.  
  
-Duo, regarde les fichiers, on ne sait jamais s'il y a quelque chose et vérifie s'il n'y pas de pièce secrète. Vérifie tout ce qui pourrait te paraître bizarre.  
  
-Ok, chef.  
  
La seule chose qu'il y a de bizarre dans cette pièce, c'est Heero. Je sais, c'est pas drôle mais bon ça m'est venu comme ça. Je me mets donc à chercher, je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais je cherche. N'empêche, il aurait put me le demander plus gentiment. Il ne m'a même pas dit s'il te plait, c'est pas très sympa mais bon je vais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Finalement je m'attaque d'abord aux fichiers. C'est qu'il y en a beaucoup. Je les survole mais c'est quand même long.  
  
********  
  
Je m'installe devant l'ordinateur. Je l'allume et commence à pirater les codes pour pouvoir entrer. A ma grande surprise, ça a été assez simple. C'est pas normal, d'habitude il y a plus de pièges. C'est peut-être parce que c'est une école mais c'est vrai que si Oz utilise ses ordinateurs pour transmettre leurs fichiers, ça m'étonne qu'il n'y pas plus de pièges. Ils ne veulent sûrement pas attirer l'attention. Duo est derrière moi. Je lui dis d'aller vérifier la pièce et il s'exécute. Je continue mes recherches.  
  
Après une heure de recherche, je trouve enfin les fichiers en question. Ca aurait put être plus long. De toute façon le seul moyen de ne pas éveiller les soupçons c'était d'utiliser leurs ordinateurs.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-T'as trouvé quelque chose?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-C'est "hn"oui ou "hn"non. J'ai oublié de prendre mon décodeur avant de sortir.  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Alors, tu me réponds par un vrai mot?  
  
-Oui, j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, lui dis-je exaspéré.  
  
-En tout cas, moi je n'ai rien détecté de suspect. Pas la moindre présence de pièce secrète et rien à signaler en ce qui concerne les fichiers. J'ai même lu les nôtres.  
  
********  
  
Je recherche donc le moindre indice qui pourrait indiquer la plus petite pièce secrète ou les moindres fichiers cachés. Après quelques heures d'inspections. Je ne sais pas trop combien, j'ai pas emmener ma montre et il n'y en pas ici à part peut-être sur l'ordinateur mais j'ai pas le courage de me lever pour voir l'heure. Ben oui! Je suis assis par terre, je trouve ça plus confortable et puis comme Heero a la seule chaise de la pièce, j'ai pas trop le choix. Ne voyant rien de suspect nul part, je demande à Heero s'il a trouvé quelque chose et comme bien sûr, il me répond par monosyllabe. J'essaye de faire de l'humour et ça l'exaspère encore plus. On dirait un ours qu'on réveil avant la fin de sa période d'hibernation.  
  
Je m'avance vers lui et regarde derrière son épaule. Il est une heure et quart. Il a pas mis trop longtemps pour trouver. C'est vrai qu'on va plus vite quand on infiltre Oz directement mais bon c'est plus facile de ne pas se faire repérer quand ça vient de l'extérieur. La seule chose, quand on part de l'extérieur c'est que c'est un peu plus long. Heero est quand même doué. Il aurait put mettre plus longtemps. En tout cas moi j'aurais pas été aussi vite même si je sais pas mal de chose. Je ne suis pas aussi calé que lui.  
  
-T'as bien cherché partout? Me demande Heero.  
  
-Mais oui, tu crois vraiment que je laisserai le moindre détail au placard?  
  
-C'est ce que je pensais justement.  
  
-T'es méssant.  
  
-Faut dire Duo, qu'il t'arrive de ne pas faire attention à tout et d'être aussi tête en l'air.  
  
Mon Heero devient vraiment bavard quand il s'y met. Même si c'est pour me critiquer, je trouve ça trop KAWAAAAI. Il devrait utiliser sa voix plus souvent. Elle est vraiment superbe. A la fois grave et sensuelle. Une belle voix en somme même si des fois, elle est peu trop froide et dure.  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Vi?  
  
-Va vérifier la porte.  
  
-A vos ordres, mon général.  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Oui, c'est moi.  
  
-Au fait, fait pas trop de tapage, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir encore quelqu'un dans le bâtiment. Il pourrait croire que t'es un fantôme ce serait dommage de lui faire peur pour rien.  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque un peu de moi là. C'est qu'une impression. Il a toujours la sensation qu'a chaque fois que je bouge c'est pour faire du bruit. C'est peut-être vrai dans certains cas mais pas tout le temps. Je suis un peu vexé là. C'est bon je ne le suis plus. Eh oui! C'est rapide.  
  
-A une heure et demie? Lui répond dis-je. Moi, je crois plutôt qu'ils font dodo, à cette heure-ci.  
  
-On ne sait jamais alors va vérifier.  
  
-Très bien, j'y vais.  
  
Je m'éloigne d'Heero et me dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre aussi prudemment que possible et regarde des deux côtés.  
  
-RAS, y'a personne.  
  
********  
  
Duo s'éloigne de moi. Je continue à regarder l'ordinateur et sauvegarde les fichiers sur une disquette. J'efface ensuite les traces d'une quelconque manoeuvre sur cet ordinateur. J'y enverrai un virus d'un ordinateur extérieur pour effacer tous les fichiers de Oz et quand ils allumeront l'ordinateur tous les fichiers auront disparu.  
  
-On va pouvoir s'occuper de la deuxième mission, me dit Duo.  
  
-Hn.  
  
Je me lève et entreprends d'éteindre l'ordinateur.  
  
********  
  
Heero a encore les yeux rivés sur cette machine. Y'a pas à dire, il en est vraiment amoureux. Je devrai peut-être me réincarner en ordinateur juste pour la simple sensation qu'il me regarde et pose ses mains sur moi. Je sais, l'image mentale est un peu spéciale mais bon! C'est un bon moyen pour qu'il fasse attention à moi. Il se lève, il doit avoir terminé.  
  
J'ai mal à la tête. Mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Je sens que je tombe et j'ai la vue qui se brouille. Je tombe sur le sol et m'évanoui. [1]  
  
********  
  
L'ordinateur est éteint. Je mets la disquette dans ma poche. [2] J'entends un corps qui tombe. Au début, je ne fais pas trop attention puis, je me retourne. C'est Duo. Je me précipite sur lui et m'agenouille devant lui, faisant dos à la porte.  
  
Je regarde un peu partout pour voir pourquoi il est tombé. J'ai l'impression de revivre la scène de la cuisine d'il y a cinq jours. Je lui soulève légèrement la tête puis la repose. Je regarde si c'est grave mais apparemment ça va. Il a été frappé à l'arrière de la tête. Il aura une bosse mais bon, rien de grave sinon.  
  
Je me mets sur mes gardes. Il y a quelqu'un. Je ne l'avais pas senti arriver et Duo non plus puisqu'il s'est fait assommer. Je n'attends pas longtemps pour savoir qu'il y quelqu'un derrière mon dos. La porte était restée ouverte, il a dut remarquer et est venu vérifier.  
  
-Ne bouge pas, m'ordonne la voix.  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner pour voir qui s'est que je me reçois un violent coup sur la nuque et m'écroule sur Duo.  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
[1] Chute au ralenti. C'est Duo qui la vit après tout.  
  
[2] Je sais pas trop où est la poche vu qu'il a remis son éternelle tenue débardeur/spandex. Je me demande bien comment il fait des fois pour qu'on remarque pas ses armes.  
  
Voilà la fin du chapitre14. Alors vous en pensez quoi? Une reviews pour les commentaires. Thanks. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	15. Chapitre15

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(pas dans ce chapitre), yaoi, OOC de Heero.  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de GW sont toujours pas à moi. Pourtant j'ai essayé de les avoirs mais ils se sont échappés. Je comprends pas pourquoi. Bref, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Petit mot: Merci pour les reviews. Je crois que le chapitre précédent a mis pas mal de suspense alors voilà la suite.  
  
Nicolina:...  
  
Duo: Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Trowa, tu peux décoder.  
  
Trowa: Elle dit qu'elle a mal à la gorge et qu'elle a un rhume.  
  
Duo: Elle a dit tout ça? Bah y'a vraiment que toi pour comprendre.  
  
Nicolina: Je sais que mon sort n'intéresse personne.  
  
Duo: T'as retrouvé ta langue?  
  
Nicolina: Tu vas voir ce que tu vas perdre si tu continue à te moquer de moi.  
  
Duo: Eh ben!!! Faut pas la contrarier quand elle est malade. On risque de souffrir.  
  
Heero: Je crois que c'est le moment de dire bonne lecture. ^_____^  
  
Chapitre 15:  
  
Je me réveille un peu dans les vappes. J'ai mal au crâne. J'ai dut me recevoir un coup sur la tête. Je suis bon pour avoir une belle bosse derrière la tête. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis. Je ne réalise pas encore ce qui m'arrive. Petit à petit, mes souvenirs reviennent. J'étais dans une salle avec Heero. On devait récupérer des fichiers sur les armures mobiles de Oz. Ca s'était bien passé jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. Il fait noir. Je ne vois quasiment rien. Il y a juste un filet de lumière qui s'échapper de la porte mais il est pas assez grand pour que je voie quelque chose. J'essais de me relever mais suis vite arrêté par ma migraine. J'entends quelqu'un bouger.  
  
-Y'a quelqu'un? demandai-je  
  
Pas de réponse. J'avance à quatre pattes comme je peux pour trouver la personne qui se trouve avec moi. Quand enfin, je la trouve, je pose mes mains sur elle. Je la secoue pour qu'elle se réveil.  
  
-Eh! Réveil-toi.  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'une de mes mains ne devrai pas être là. J'ai une sensation bizarre.  
  
-T'es qui? Repris-je.  
  
-Baka, c'est moi. Retire tes mains.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Oui Heero. Tu pourrais poser tes mains ailleurs?  
  
-Oups, désolé.  
  
Je retire mes mains. Il me semblait bien que je les avais mis sur un endroit sensible. Même dans le noir, je suis quasiment sur qu'il a rougi. Je l'entends qui se relève.  
  
********  
  
J'entends une voix au loin. Je me demande qui c'est. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller. J'ai mal au cou comme si on m'avait frappé. Je sens qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche. Il est tout près. Je le sens qui pose ses mains sur moi et d'ailleurs il pose ses mains qu mauvais endroit. Je me surprends à rougir même dans le noir. Je suis mal à l'aise.  
  
J'entends une voix. Je me demande qui c'est. Après quelques secondes, je m'aperçois que c'est Duo. Je lui demande d'enlever ses mains. Il ne savait pas que c'était moi. Ca me soulage un peu. J'aurai cru qu'il l'avait fait exprès de mettre ses mains justes à cet endroit là. Il est vraiment idiot quand il s'y met. Après avoir enfin retiré ses mains, je me relève légèrement pour me mettre en position assise. -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Me demande Duo.  
  
- Il y a quelqu'un qui nous a repéré. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il devait sûrement y avoir un système de sécurité silencieux que je n'ai pas détecté ou peut-être es-ce à cause de la porte, que tu as laissé ouverte.  
  
-Je suis désolé. En plus, je ne l'avais même pas entendu. D'habitude j'arrive à repérer les gens qui sont pas loin de moi mais là j'ai été surpris.  
  
-T'étais pas aussi un peu distrait?  
  
Je suis pratiquement certains qu'il rougit.  
  
-Peut-être, me dit-il.  
  
-De toute façon, je me suis fais avoir aussi. J'ai pas pensé à tout.  
  
********  
  
C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. Il a admit qu'il avait un peu tort. Je suis content.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, on est mal partit. Je ne sais même pas où on est.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue?  
  
-Tu m'as vu après que je me sois fait assommer. Alors comment ça se fait que t'ai pas put le maîtriser sachant que tu savais qu'il était là?  
  
-Je..je.  
  
-Tu quoi?  
  
-Quand je me suis aperçu que tu étais par terre, je me suis baissé pour voir ce que tu avais. J'ai fait dos à la porte et il était derrière moi dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je n'ai pas put voir qui c'était. Il m'a dit de ne pas bouger et au moment où j'ai voulu me retourner, il m'a donné un coup sur la nuque.  
  
Il m'a dit ça d'une petite voix, comme un enfant pris en faute.  
  
-Et ça va? T'as pas mal? Lui demandai-je.  
  
J'avance ma main dans le vide. Je ne trouve pas son visage. J'aime pas qu'on touche à mon Heero. Si j'attrape celui qui a fait du mal à mon Heero, il va passer un sale quart d'heure aussi sûr que je suis le dieu de la mort.  
  
********  
  
Il s'inquiète pour moi. Je voudrais le serrer dans mes bras le seul problème c'est que je sais pas exactement où il est. Je sais qu'il était près de moi y'a pas longtemps mais il a bougé.  
  
-Non, ça va, lui dis-je.  
  
-Pas de problème. J'aurai juste une méga bosse derrière la tête mais sinon ça gaze.  
  
-Tant mieux. Il faudra être en forme pour pouvoir sortir d'ici.  
  
Je sais, je recommence. Il va croire que s'il avait été pas bien je l'aurais laissé ici. Alors que c'est tout le contraire. Je préfère qu'il sorte même si je dois rester ici. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. Je ne le supporterai pas.  
  
********  
  
Fallait que je me doute qu'il allait me demander si j'allais bien juste pour savoir si je pourrais être apte à sortir. Si je l'étais pas, je crois qu'il pourrait me tuer mais avec les évènements de ces derniers jours j'ai endroit d'espérer qu'il me ferait sortir d'ici quand même. Il m'a montré sur lui bien plus de chose en cinq jours, qu'en six mois. Je trouve ça quand même gentil qu'il me l'ait demandé.  
  
******** Pas de POV  
  
Trowa, Quatre et Wufei allaient rentrer en cour.  
  
-C'est bizarre, dit Quatre, Duo et Heero ne sont pas encore là.  
  
-Ils ont dut finir tard. Ils doivent encore dormir.  
  
-C'est pas le genre d'Heero, rétorqua Wufei. Même après une mission, il ne se repose pas. En plus, il sait pertinemment que ça fait mauvais genre de louper des cours. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'ils soient partis, je pense que l'un des deux nous aurait prévenus.  
  
-Wufei a raison, Trowa, c'est pas normal qu'ils ne soient pas là. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier.  
  
-Tu t'inquiète trop, Quatre.  
  
-J'espère que tu as raison mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.  
  
-Si tu veux, on ira les voir dans leur chambre tout à l'heure.  
  
-Très bien, je suis d'accord.  
  
Trowa déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme et ils aillèrent s'asseoir à leur place. Même s'il ne le disait pas, Trowa était inquiet pour ses deux amis. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal qu'ils ne soient pas là mais Quatre s'inquiéter tellement qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer aussi son inquiétude. Son inquiétude resta pendant les deux heures de cours qui suivirent.  
  
******** Retour du POV  
  
Nous restons quelques minutes sans rien dire. Une habitude que nous avons prise en ce moment. En plus, c'est toujours moi qui romps le silence, alors qu'on pourrait croire que c'est plutôt Duo.  
  
Il a raison, on y voit vraiment rien. Je sens qu'on va avoir mal aux yeux en sortant. J'entends la porte qui commence à s'ouvrir. Je me tiens sur mes gardes et je sens Duo faire de même. Un garde vient vers nous.  
  
-Levez-vous, le général veut vous voir.  
  
Nous voilà donc parti rencontrer le général. Pour plus de sécurité, deux des gardes nous ont attaché les mains. Comme je l'avais prévu, la lumière du couloir m'aveugle légèrement et elle fait de même pour Duo. Je le vois qui lève ses mains pour se protéger de la lumière.  
  
********  
  
Après avoir entendu, la porte s'ouvrir et le garde nous demander de nous lever, je me fais attacher les mains. En sortant, la lumière qui arrive à mes yeux m'aveugle presque. Je mets mes mains devant mes yeux pour me protéger les yeux. Je m'adapte peu à peu à la lumière et m'aperçois qu'Heero et moi sommes encerclé par cinq gardes. Nous longeons tout le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à une porte différente de toute les autres. Ce n'est pas une porte automatique en acier comme l'on a vu tout le long du chemin. Elle est en bois avec poignée à ouverture manuel. Mais dans le cadre de cet endroit, elle jure vraiment avec le reste. Ca fait bizarre.  
  
En fait, ce qui est bizarre, c'est que je pense à l'allure des portes alors que je ne sais même pas ce qui va arriver à Heero et à moi. Un des soldats frappe. J'appréhende un peu la suite.  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
C'est la fin du chapitre 15. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache, envoyez-moi une review. Merchi. Nicolina.^___________^ 


	16. Chapitre16

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina Couple: 1+2 Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime, yaoi, OOC de Heero et Trowa. Disclamers: Les personnages de GW sont toujours pas à moi et tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin. Tous sauf Thomas, c'est ma création à moi avec mon cerveau. Dans un sens j'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir. Petit mot: Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Thomas revient. Si je l'ai créé c'est pas pour rien. Vous verrez ce qu'il fait là. Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été très occupé donc j'ai pas put m'avancer. Merci pour les reviews. C'est très gentil. Merci aussi à Meanne77 pour ses conseils et je trouve que tes fics sont super. J'espère que ce chapitre va plaire parce que je trouve qu'il est pas mal.  
  
Heero: Je peux savoir pourquoi il revient? Nicolina: Tu verras bien. Duo: Elle a vraiment envie de nous faire chier jusqu'au bout. Nicolina: Eh! Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, y'en à qu'on est des âmes sensibles. Duo: Désolé, mais c'est de ta faute. Nicolina: De toute façon c'est toujours de ma faute. Duo: Commence pas à jouer les martyres, c'est pas toi qui souffre dans cette histoire. Nicolina: Forcement puisque c'est moi qu'il l'écrit. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais place à la lecture. Bonne lecture.^_______^  
  
Chapitre 16:  
  
Un des soldats frappe. J'appréhende un peu la suite. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils vont faire de nous. En fait, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour moi, ce serait plutôt ma réaction face à Heero. S'il lui faisait quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.  
  
Nous entrons, Heero me devançant et qui je vois, ô surprise! Le général Kushrenada et son éternel second Zech Merquise. J'aurait dut me douter qu'ils seraient là. Je me demande dans quelle base nous sommes. Nous ne devons pas être très loin du lycée, quoiqu'on pourrait avoir voyagé mais j'en doute. Je le sais quand j'ai fait une longue route même quand je suis inconscient. [1] Si nous sommes près du lycée, nous devons être dans la base que Quatre, Trowa et Wufei doivent détruire. On était censé le faire après cette mission. C'est un peu râpé pour Heero et moi. Je suis sur que Quatre va s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir. J'espère qu'ils continueront la mission, c'est capital et ils ne doivent pas abandonner parce qu'on est pas là. Le seul problème c'est que si nous sommes bien dans la base à détruire, on est mal barrés.  
  
-Avancez, nous ordonne Kushrenada.  
  
Il est vraiment bizarre celui là. Il est tout souriant. C'est sur que je le serais à sa place. Avoir capturé deux des cinq pilotes de gundam, c'est très gratifiant. Enfin bref, nous nous exécutons pas que nous ayons vraiment le choix.  
  
-Alors, nous dit-il, vous avez essayez de voler des fichiers. En tout cas, pour des pilotes de gundam, vous n'êtes pas très prudent. Ne pas prendre de précautions pour voir si vous n'êtes pas repéré, ce n'est pas très professionnel. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est vrai que vous n'êtes que des enfants  
  
Je m'avance vers lui essayant de le menacer, sans grands résultats. Ca le fait rire. Il va voir si je ne suis qu'un enfant, on m'appel pas Shinigami pour rien. Je lui sors un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tout-le-monde-sur-place- made-in-Heero-Yuy [2] et il n'en rit que plus. Heero s'approche de moi et me parle à l'oreille essayant de me calmer.  
  
-Arrête. T'énerver n'arrangera rien.  
  
Sa voix sur le moment a été tellement douce. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis à genoux avec une douleur dans le ventre. L'un des gardes m'a frappé, sûrement pour me calmer même si je l'étais déjà grâce à Heero. Je relève les yeux et vois que Heero lui aussi est à terre. Ils ont dut croire qu'on complotait alors ils nous ont frappé. Je m'approche comme je peux de mon ami. J'ai un peu de mal. J'ai quand même les mains attachées et je suis à terre.  
  
********  
  
Je m'approche de Duo essayant de le calmer. Je me demande pourquoi il a réagit comme ça. Sûrement le faite que Kushrenada, nous ait dit que nous étions que des enfants inexpérimentés. Un soldat s'approche et nous donne un coup de poing chacun dans le ventre ce qui nous fait plier en deux et tomber à genoux.  
  
-Taisez-vous, nous dit le garde.  
  
Duo essai de m'approcher tant bien que mal sur les genoux et le fait que nous soyons attachés n'arrange rien.  
  
-Calmez-vous, reprit le général.  
  
J'aime pas ce regard. Je tourne la tête et regarde Zech qui lui aussi nous observe avec une grande lueur de plaisir aussi grande que celle de son supérieur.  
  
-Vous voulez peut-être savoir qui vous a capturé.  
  
Je dois avouer que j'aimerai bien le savoir.  
  
-Vous le connaissez. Allez me le chercher fit-il en désignant l'un des gardes.  
  
Le soldat s'exécuta. C'est une personne que nous connaissons mais qui savez que nous étions là? Apparemment ils devaient tous être au courant que nous devions venir. Mais s'ils savent que nous sommes là, alors ils vont s'attendre à ce que les autres soient là et que nous devons détruire cette base. La mission était un piège très bien mené. Pour nous ça a été un échec du début à la fin.  
  
********  
  
Je regarde Heero. Il doit se demander autant que moi qui nous a découvert. Il a l'air perdu dans ces pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et nous voyons qui est celui qui a réussi à mettre la main sur nous. SHIT, c'est.  
  
-THOMAS. [3]  
  
Bon sang, j'ai parlé tout haut.  
  
-Eh oui! C'est lui. Il travaille pour Oz, nous explique Zech. D'ailleurs, il est très doué.  
  
Il peut l'être, il nous a bien eu. Quand je pense qu'il a joué le gentil avec nous ! Il nous a même fait visiter le lycée. Ca devait faire parti de son plan, c'est sur. Il nous a fait passer devant cette pièce exprès sachant qu'on allait demander ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il savait que c'était nous et il a. il a..J'arrive même plus à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Ca doit être parce qu'on est en train de me faire une piqûre. Je m'écroule comme une masse en regardant une dernière fois Heero qui fait de même.  
  
********  
  
Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est Thomas. J'aurais dut m'en douter et surtout m'en méfier. Quand je pense que je l'ai laisser m'embrasser ! J'ai baissé ma garde. Il..Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, j'en suis certains, ça se voit à son sourire. Ca faisait parti de sa stratégie, j'ai été son jouet. Je sens une légère douleur au bras, un picotement. Ca m'endort. La dernière chose que j'entends, c'est Kushrenada qui dit à ses soldats de nous ramener dans notre cellule et Duo qui s'effondre sur le sol. [4]  
  
********Pas de POV  
  
Trowa, Quatre et Wufei sortait enfin de leur cour et se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs.  
  
-Vite, dit Quatre , il faut qu'on aille voir où sont Heero et Duo.  
  
-Calme toi Quatre ça sert à rien de paniquer.  
  
-Bien sur que je panique Trowa. On dirait que ça ne te fait rien qu'ils aient disparu.  
  
-J'ai pas dit ça.  
  
- J'en ai l'impression pourtant. [5]  
  
-Comment tu peux dire ça, dit Trowa en s'arrêtant. Heero et Duo sont aussi mes amis. Je m'inquiète aussi pour eux mais je préfère ne pas y penser.  
  
-Excuse moi, Trowa mais je suis vraiment inquiet.  
  
-Je sais, je sais.  
  
Le Français enserra Quatre pour le réconforter et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Wufei, lui, était déjà parti ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans cette dispute. [6] Les deux amoureux reprirent leur chemin en direction de l'internat espérant y trouver Heero et Duo. Ils l'espéraient de tout leur coeur.  
  
********Retour du POV  
  
Je me réveil. J'en ai marre. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à dormir. Pas que d'habitude ça me dérange puisque je suis le plus grand dormeur de la bande mais j'ai quand même besoin d'évacuer le surplus d'énergie que j'ai. Je vais faire une overdose de sommeil si ça continu. Ils nous ont remis Heero et moi dans la cellule non éclairée à moins que cette fois, ils nous aient séparé. Franchement je ne l'espère pas.  
  
J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Thomas est celui qui nous a capturé. Je me rappel de tous les évènements de ces derniers jours. Je dois dire que ça m'a quand même rapproché de Heero et même s'il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas continuer, il y a quand même quelque chose qui a changé. Je vais essayer de voir s'ils nous ont pas séparé.  
  
-Duo?  
  
Je crois que non, ils nous ont pas séparé Tant mieux. Apparemment il est bien réveillé.  
  
-Ca va Heero?  
  
-Hn, et toi?  
  
-Ca pourrait aller mieux. Disons que j'en ai marre de m'évanouie sans cesse.  
  
-Je te comprends, c'est ce que je ressens aussi.  
  
J'ai l'impression que ça l'amuse. Ce serait marrant de le voir. Je suis sur qu'il sourit.. Le seul problème c'est qu'il fait noir. Ah! Ca m'énerve. Pourquoi qu'à chaque fois que Heero se dévoile, je le vois pas.  
  
-T'es où? lui demandai-je  
  
-Dans un coin de la pièce. Au fond à gauche. La porte est devant moi. Je vois le petit filet de lumière qui s'échappe du bas de la porte.  
  
-Ok. Je vais essayé de te rejoindre, sans me cogner si possible.  
  
-Evite, je voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal.  
  
-Tu t'inquiète Hee-chan?  
  
-Baka.  
  
********  
  
C'est vrai que je m'inquiète pour lui. Quand je pense qu'hier je l'ai repoussé! Maintenant ça n'a plu d'importance. A quoi bon rester froid puisqu'il sait que je tiens à lui! C'est le seul qui me comprenne. En fait, j'ai plus peur de la réaction des autres. Je l'entends qui essai de me rejoindre.  
  
-J'y suis presque. Enfin, j'espère. Heureusement qu'il nous pas laissé les mains attachées.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Je crois que tu y es . -Ah oui! Y'a pas de doute. C'est quoi, que je touche là? Non mais parce que je voudrais pas recommencer comme tout à l'heure.  
  
-C'est bon, c'est mon genou.  
  
Je prends sa main pour le guider et il s'assied à côté de moi.  
  
-Ca va Hee-chan?  
  
-Oui. Pourquoi tu me demande ça?  
  
-T'es moins distant que d'habitude.  
  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre. Je n'ai plus envie d'être distant et de jouer double jeu avec lui.  
  
En deux secondes, sans que je m'en rende compte, il a mis sa tête sur mon épaule.  
  
-Ca te dérange pas? Me demande t-il.  
  
-Non.  
  
Pour le prouver, je met mon bras autour de ses épaules et le rapproche un peu plus de moi.  
  
-Dis Hee-chan?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-Tu me diras un jour pourquoi tu es comme ça?  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
-Est-ce qu'un jour tu me raconteras ton passé? Je te demande pas tout mais c'est juste histoire de comprendre pourquoi tu te comporte toujours comme un parfait soldat.  
  
C'est très personnel la question qu'il vient de me poser mais je pense qu'à lui je peux lui dire mais pas avant qu'on en ait fini avec cette guerre.  
  
-Alors? Reprit-il.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Tu veux bien? C'est vrai?  
  
-Oui, je viens de te le dire.  
  
-Tu me le promets?  
  
-Oui, je te le promets mais après cette guerre. Ok?  
  
-Ok.  
  
Je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, qu'on me l'enlève. [7]  
  
********  
  
Il me sert un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait eu ce geste. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. Je pourrais y rester pour l'éternité. Il me protège. Je crois qu'on vient de franchir une nouvelle étape. Je suis content. En plus, il m'a promis qu'il me dirait tout quand la guerre serait finie. Je m'aperçois que la guerre se finira peut-être pour nous ici. Non, ne pensons pas à ça. On sortira vivant d'ici et de cette foutue guerre.  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Oui Hee-chan?  
  
-Et toi, tu me diras aussi ce qui s'est passé avant que l'on se rencontre?  
  
Il veut savoir quelque chose sur moi. Jamais avant il ne m'aurait demandé une telle chose.  
  
-Oui, bien sur que je te raconterai tout, je le ferais comme toi après la guerre parce que je ne compte qu'on finisse notre vie ici. On va en sortir.  
  
-Bien sur qu'on va en sortir.  
  
Je relève ma tête légèrement et mets ma main sur sa joue. On a jamais été aussi proche à cet instant aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.  
  
********  
  
Il a mis sa main sur ma joue. Je fais de même. J'essai de rapprocher son visage du mien mais il me surprend le premier et sans que je comprenne, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois l'initiative venait de nous deux. Pas de personne pour nous causer des problèmes. J'aimerai voir ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux qui me font craquer. Malheureusement, il fait noir. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un contact lèvre contre lèvre. J'endure cette sensation. Il ne va pas plus loin. Je passe doucement ma langue sur ses lèvres pour qu'il me laisse entrer mais il ne le fait pas. Il veut vraiment que je le désire encore plus. Il le fait exprès. Je sais qu'il veut aller plus loin mais il fait durer le plaisir. Je crois que je vais entrer dans son jeu.  
  
********  
  
J'aime bien le faire languir. J'ai trop attendu ce moment où je pourrais réellement l'embrasser et pas à cause d'un évènement pour me consoler. On peut dire que la dernière fois il se sentait presque obligé de le faire. Je ne pense pas qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Je continue à lui faire endurer ce supplice qu'il aimerait bien rompre. Je caresse ses chevaux les rendant sûrement plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il a toujours sa main sur ma joue quand je sens quelque chose à l'extrémité de mon oreille. C'est sa langue. C'est justement là que ça me fait le plus d'effet, c'est un vrai supplice. En plus, il s'y prend bien.  
  
-Heero, fis-je d'une voix rauque.  
  
-Hn?  
  
Il s'arrête. Oh non! Il fallait pas qu'il arrête.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo? Ca va pas?  
  
-Maintenant que t'as arrêté oui.  
  
-Duo, baka.  
  
******** Bingo! J'ai trouvé son point faible. J'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça. Pourvu que J ne le sache pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me.. N'y pensons pas, ne pensons pas à ça maintenant. Je reprends Duo dans mes bras. Je m'apprête à l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvre. Kuso. J'en ai marre. C'est toujours comme ça. Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent encore?  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
[1] Il est fort quand même.  
  
[2] Marque déposée. Je sais, ça n'a rien à faire là mais il faut le dire.^____^  
  
[3] Fallait bien qu'il revienne et puis j'avais prévenu au début dans le disclamer.  
  
[4] Je sais ça devient un rituel à force. Vous inquiétez pas ce sera pas toujours comme ça.  
  
[5] Première scène de ménage. Il en faut dans chaque couple. ^___^  
  
[6] Le pauvre, ils toujours tout seul.  
  
[7] C'est pas trop tôt me direz-vous.  
  
Le chapitre16 est enfin fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Une review siouplait. Merci. Nicolina.^ _____^ 


	17. Chapitre17

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(plus tard), yaoi, OOC de Heero et Trowa.  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de GW sont toujours pas à moi et tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin. Tous sauf Thomas, c'est ma création à moi avec mon cerveau. Dans un sens j'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir. Le docteur Maire aussi est à moi. (C'est un nom débile mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé et je voulais pas aller chercher plus loin)  
  
Petit mot: Merci pour les reviews.  
  
Meanne: Je vais essayer de corriger mes fautes et ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas faire mal finir ma fic.  
  
Shini Sama: Merci pour ta review, t'a bien raison, ils sont très énervants ses soldats d'Oz.  
  
Coraline: Merci pour les mails que tu m'envoie et désolé de ne pas toujours te répondre.  
  
Natsu: Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'attends la suite de tes fics avec impatience.  
  
Kali: Moi aussi j'aime bien le processus de décongélation.  
  
Kinochan: Non, j'ai pas décidé d'en faire une tragédie. T'as intérêt à continuer la suite de tes fics, je les attends. J'espère que tu auras retrouvé ton inspiration.  
  
Minako: Spéciale dédicace pour toi. Merci pour tous tes messages.  
  
Vala, j'ai fini les remerciements. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. C'est les vacances, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire en espérant que j'ai de l'inspiration.  
  
Duo: Je crois qu'elle a terminé. Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^_____^  
  
Chapitre 17:  
  
Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent encore? Ils veulent vraiment que je m'énerve. Je me sépare de Duo à contrecoeur. Je serais bien rester dans cette position un peu plus longtemps. Le garde s'approche de nous.  
  
-Toi, fis t-il en me désignant. Lève-toi.  
  
Je m'exécute. Je suis bien obligé, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il m'attache les mains. De toute façon, je ne compte pas m'échapper tant que Duo ne sera pas hors de dangers dans une de nos planques avec les autres. Je ne partirai pas sans lui. Plus maintenant. Je sors avec le garde me retournant une dernière fois pour voir Duo. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils vont me faire. Quoique se soit, je tiendrais pour Duo.  
  
Nous traversons le couloir comme la dernière fois mais nous ne nous arrêtons pas au même endroit que la dernière fois. Nous longeons un grand couloir qui me paraît immense et infini tellement il est grand. Nous arrivons devant une porte à code. Un garde est posté devant.  
  
-Je dois emmener ce prisonnier voir le docteur Maire.  
  
-Très bien, entrez.  
  
Le garde compose le code. Je regarde pour voir, discrètement bien entendu. Ca peut toujours servir pour sortir d'ici. Nous entrons. C'est une pièce blanche où se trouve un fauteuil au centre et un bureau avec une chaise un peut plus loin. Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise ici. Je me demande si ça va être pareil que la fois où je me suis fait capturer. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je rencontrais Duo. C'est un de mes bons souvenirs en tout cas maintenant. A mon avis, ce sera peut-être différent. Maintenant, ils me connaissent bien. Ils savent ce dont je suis capable, c'est à dire mourir s'il le faut, bien que maintenant ça ait un peu changé mais ça ils ne le savent pas. Le soldat sort me laissant seul dans la pièce mais il a pris quand même le temps de m'attacher au fauteuil. Que va-t-il se passer?  
  
********  
  
Heero vient juste de sortir. Je me demande ce qu'il va lui arriver. Peut- être la torture. Je n'espère pas, je n'espère vraiment pas. Quand je pense qu'on était en train de s'embrasser et maintenant il est loin de moi ! Pourquoi c'est toujours quand je suis bien, il faut que tout cesse? Il y a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour nous déranger. C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas au meilleur endroit pour faire ce genre de choses. Je suis très inquiet, je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais même pas comment il va réagir s'il revient en mauvais état, je ne sais même pas comment je vais réagir s'il revient en mauvais état. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Je crois que ce sera mon tour après lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font?  
  
********Pas de POV  
  
Trowa, Quatre et Wufai venaient de rentrer dans la chambre d'Heero et Duo. Bien entendu, ils ne trouvèrent rien.  
  
-Mais où sont-ils? Demanda Quatre.  
  
-Là, c'est vrai que ça devient inquiétant, répondit Trowa. Il y a quelque chose qui est sur, ils ne sont pas partis.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, rétorqua Wufei.  
  
-L'ordinateur d'Heero est encore là et d'après ce qu'il y a sur le sol, Duo n'est pas non plus parti.  
  
-Je suis sur qu'ils se sont fait capturer.  
  
Quatre s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Trowa décida donc d'allumer l'ordinateur d'Heero espérant trouver des réponses à leurs questions.  
  
-Tu crois qu'on va trouver quelque chose?  
  
-Je ne sais pas Wufei mais on va essayer. Je vais regarder si Oz n'a pas fait de récentes captures. Je pense que ce sera marquer dans leurs fichiers.  
  
-Tu connais le code d'Heero?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-T'es bien le seul, maugréa le pilote du Nataku.  
  
-Je ne le savais pas Trowa. Tu connais encore beaucoup de choses sur Heero?  
  
-Quelques trucs. Si je connais le code, c'est parce qu'Heero m'a dit que s'il se faisait capturer ou tuer, il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous puisse accéder à ces fichiers.  
  
-Ah d'accords! Tu penses pouvoir pirater les fichiers de Oz?  
  
-Ce n'est pas ma spécialité mais j'ai quand même certaines connaissance. Il faut que j'essaie. On a pas le choix de toute façon.  
  
Trowa s'affaira donc à chercher tout ce qui concernait la capture de personnes qu'elle qu'elle soit. Quatre s'apercevait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses que lui cachait Trowa mais jugea que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour en débattre avec lui.  
  
Quant à Wufei, lui, regardait l'écran derrière Trowa ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que le pilote du Heavy Arms trouve quelque chose.  
  
********Retour POV  
  
Je suis tout seul dans la grande blanche, attaché sur le fauteuil. D'après ce que je sais, je dois rencontrer un certain docteur Maire. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Je fais le tour de la pièce des yeux. Il y a une glace. Sûrement une glace sans teint. Je suis sur qu'on m'observe à travers. Je n'aime pas ça.  
  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me redresse comme je peux et observe l'homme qui vient d'entrer. Il est grand, les cheveux gris, avec une blouse blanche. [1] Je suis prêt à parier que c'est lui le docteur Maire.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Maire.  
  
J'aurai dut parier, j'aurai gagné. Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner ça. Le docteur s'approche de moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est très désagréable quelqu'un qui te regarde de cette manière.  
  
-Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi vous êtes là?  
  
Pas un geste, un peu normal quand on est attaché. Je lui lance un regard fois. Je reste égal à moi-même en mode soldat. Mon regard est sans expression. Je suis sur que si Duo avait été là, il dirait que le soldat parfait est revenu.  
  
-Aucunes réponses. Aucunes expressions. Je vois que vous avez été bien entraîné mais je pense que vous ne résisterez pas longtemps.  
  
Il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire. Quoiqu'il fasse, il faudra que je résiste.  
  
-Vous allez tester une nouvelle machine qui permet de revivre vos plus grandes peurs. Nous l'avons déjà testé et je dois dire que ça marche très bien. Plusieurs sujets qui avaient réussi à surmonter leurs peurs ont replongé aussitôt et il y en a même qui avait tellement l'impression que leurs peurs étaient réelles qu'ils n'ont pas résisté.  
  
C'est horrible ce qu'il dit. Comment peut-on créer ce genre de machine? Ca va être dur. Je ne suis pas vraiment entraîner pour ce genre de chose. Je sais que je peux surmonter mes peurs mais il a l'air de dire que c'est pire que ses véritables peurs. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller et que je m'inquiète, ce n'est pas digne d'un soldat. Ce n'est pas une machine qui va me commander.  
  
********  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait que Heero est parti. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'il m'a quitté. Je n'ai toujours pas de lumières. Je cherche ma montre sur mon poignet et dans mes poches. C'est vrai! Je l'ai oublié hier dans la chambre. Je n'ai même plus la notion du temps.  
  
J'espère qu'ils ne font pas de mal à Heero. Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'illusions, ils vont lui faire quelque chose mais Heero est fort, il va s'en sortir. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises pour me sauver s'il arrive à s'échapper. S'il en avait l'occasion je préférerai qu'il le fasse et qu'il me laisse là mais maintenant je ne suis plus sur qu'il le fasse. C'est de ma faute si on est là. J'aurais dut être plus vigilant.  
  
********Pas de POV  
  
-Alors tu trouves quelques chose? Demanda Wufei à Trowa.  
  
-Pour l'instant pas grand chose.  
  
Cela faisait déjà un moment que Trowa était en train de chercher. Ils n'étaient pas retourner en cour. Tout ce qu'ils leur importaient c'était de retrouver leurs deux autres compagnons.  
  
-Ca y'est, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.  
  
Quatre et Wufei se redressèrent à ses mots et se levèrent pour se retrouver derrière Trowa pour regarder l'écran devant eux.  
  
-Tu as trouvé quoi? Demanda Quatre.  
  
-Oz a fait une récente une récente capture de deux personnes. Ils ne disent pas leurs noms mais il s'avère que se sont des espions.  
  
-Ce sont eux, j'en suis sur.  
  
-Tu as sûrement raison Quatre.  
  
-Où se trouvent-ils?  
  
-Dans la base de Saint-Nicolas.  
  
-Ce n'est pas celle que nous devons détruire?  
  
-Si, Quatre, c'est bien celle là.  
  
-Il n'est pas question qu'on la détruise tant qu'ils sont dedans.  
  
-Tu proposes quoi? Si on ne détruit pas la base dans trois jours, il nous sera impossible de le faire après, dit Wufei. En plus, si nous entrons pour les sauver, il nous sera difficile d'y entrer une deuxième fois. Qui te dis qu'il ne savent pas que nous devons la détruire?  
  
-C'est un risque à prendre. Je proposes qu'on les sauve en même temps que nous détruirons la base. Trowa et toi, vous commencerez à poser les bombes et moi j'irai les chercher.  
  
-Non Quatre, dit Trowa. Laisse-moi aller les chercher, je connais bien les bases de Oz, je pourrais plus facilement les trouver.  
  
-Très bien, c'est d'accord. Wufei?  
  
-Je suis. Tant que ça ne met pas la mission en danger.  
  
-Wufei, reprit Quatre, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu te fiches des autres. Je sens ton inquiétude.  
  
A ses mots, le pilote du Shenlong rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne répondit pas trop gêné qu'il soit découvert mais cette réflexion venant de la part de Quatre, il fallait qu'il se doute qu'il ne pouvait pas le cacher.  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
[1] Je sais, c'est pas très original mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur sa description  
  
Ca y'est, j'ai fini le chapitre17. Une petite review siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina. ^______^ 


	18. Chapitre18

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(plus tard), yaoi, OOC de Heero. Horrible torture de Heero. (Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je torture quelqu'un comme ça.)  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de GW sont toujours pas à moi et tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin. Tous sauf Thomas, c'est ma création à moi avec mon cerveau. Dans un sens j'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir. Le docteur Maire aussi est à moi. (C'est un nom débile mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé et je voulais pas aller chercher plus loin)  
  
Petit mot: Merci pour les reviews.  
  
Kinochan: Tu vas m'en vouloir de ce qui va suivre. Desolé. T_____T  
  
Kali: Non, je ne bosse pas pour Oz mais on pourrait vraiment se poser des questions.  
  
Shini sama: fais gaffe, si tu bouffe ton ordinateur, déjà, tu pourras pas le digerer et en plus tu pourras pas lire la suite.  
  
Natsu: T'as raison, je suis une sadique et le chapitre qui va suivre le prouvent.  
  
Manue: C'est bizarre tout le monde me dit la même chose. J'y peut rien faut bien que mes chapitres s'arrêtent quelque part.  
  
Je crois que pour ce chapitre, je vais me faire trucider et lapider par beaucoup de monde. Pour les fans d'Heero, je m'excuse de ce qui va suivre. J'ai un peu souffert de ce que j'ai écrit. J'ai pas décidé d'en faire un death fic ou qu'elle serait horriblement tragique mais dans ce chapitre y'a de quoi se poser des questions.  
  
Duo: T'es vraiment qu'une sadique. T'as fait du mal à mon Hee-chan.  
  
Nicolina: Je peux te dire que ça a été dur d'écrire. Je vous adore tous les deux.  
  
Heero: T'as une drôle de façon de nous le montrer.  
  
Nicolina: Je sais, je suis désolé. Je m'excuse auprès de tout les lecteurs pour ce qui va suivre. Bonne lecture quand même.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 18:  
  
J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je revois des images, des souvenirs que je ne voulais plus voir. La petite fille avec son chien, mon entraînement, la mort d'Odin. Des souvenirs qui m'ont fait mal que j'ai envie d'oublier. Le baiser de Thomas, la tristesse de Duo. Je ne veux plus revivre ça. J'essaie de résister.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien ça fait que je me trouve sur ce fauteuil. Le docteur m'a mis une espèce de casque sur la tête. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me torture. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures. Je crois qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il cherchait. Je résiste. Ca se voit à l'extérieur mais au fond de moi je souffre. Il me fait revivre tout ce que j'ai enfoui au fond de moi.  
  
-Vous êtes très fort, zéro-un. Il y en a beaucoup qui, à votre stade n'ont pas résisté. Vous êtes coriace. Je n'ai même pas put encore déterminer votre plus grande peur. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs que vous ressentez pour le moment mais pas de réelles peurs.  
  
C'est très rassurant ce qu'il dit. Il voit tous mes souvenirs. J'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu. La douleur se fait de plus en plus intense. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur. C'est vraiment dur de résister. Je ne pense pas le faire longtemps. Quelle ironie pour un soldat, ne pas résister à la torture.  
  
-Je vais augmenter la puissance. Vous ne criez même pas mais je crois que bientôt vous pleurerez que je vous laisse tranquille et là nous serons ce qui vous fait le plus peur.  
  
Oh non! Il a augmenté la puissance. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas me montrer vulnérable, non, pas encore. -AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
********  
  
HEERO. Oh non! Je suis sur qu'ils lui font quelque chose. Je le sens. Je t'en pris résiste Heero. Tu es fort, je suis sur que tu vas t'en sortir. J'ai mes larmes qui montent et qui commencent à couler. Je t'aime Heero. Reviens-moi entier, je t'en pris.  
  
********  
  
-Alors, zéro-un, vous ne résistez plus.  
  
C'est la première fois que je ressens une douleur pareille. J'ai crié. J'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir. J'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'est passé dessus. Je vois des images, des personnes. Je sais que je les connais. Je vois du sang. Non, non, ce n'est pas possible.  
  
-Bien, je commence à distinguer votre peur.  
  
Il y a quatre personnes. Elles tombent les unes après les autres. J'essai de m'approcher. Elles s'éloignent de plus en plus de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elles partent. Je sais que si elles partent, je ne les reverrai plus. Je ne veux pas.  
  
-Vous avez peur de perdre quelqu'un. Très intéressant.  
  
Je m'approche. Cette fois les personnes ne bougent pas. Je me rapproche de plus en plus appréhendant ce qu'il va se passer. Plus je me rapproche, plus j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas voir ça mais il y a quelque chose qui m'incite à y aller.  
  
-Non, non. Je ne veux pas.  
  
-Je savais que vous ne résisteriez pas, zéro-un.  
  
Les silhouettes se distinguent de plus en plus nettement. Je m'approche de la première personne. C'est. C'est. Wufei. Je suis à sa hauteur. Ce que je vois me choque, il est.mort, couvert de sang.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas possible.  
  
Je m'approche de la deuxième personne. Quatre, lui aussi est mort, je peux le sentir. Oh! Non. Oh! Non. Je me dirige vers la troisième silhouette. Trowa. Ils sont tous morts. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dut me lier avec eux. C'est de ma faute.  
  
-C'est de ma faute.  
  
Il y a encore quelqu'un. La dernière personne. Dites-moi qu'il est vivant. S'il vous plait.  
  
-Hee-chan.  
  
Merci mon dieu, il est vivant. Je m'approche de lui. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.  
  
-Heero.aide.moi.  
  
-Duo? Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
  
-Aide-moi Heero. J'ai mal.  
  
-Duo. Où as-tu mal?  
  
-Partout.  
  
-Qui t'as fait ça?  
  
-C'est.  
  
-Qui?  
  
-Toi.  
  
Non, non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas.  
  
-C'est toi qui m'as fait du mal Heero. Je te déteste.  
  
-Ne dis pas ça. Duo.  
  
Je commence à pleurer. Pourquoi? A chaque fois que j'ai des amis, je leur fais du mal.  
  
-Je meurs par ta faute. Les autres sont morts par ta faute.  
  
-NAAAAAAANNNNNNNN. Arrêtez, arrêtez.  
  
-Très bien. J'arrête. Je ne pensais pas que votre plus grande peur était de faire du mal à vos amis. Je n'aurai vraiment pas cru ça de vous. Etrange pour un pilote de gundam.  
  
Je respire difficilement. Mes amis sont morts. Duo m'en veut. Je ne vais pas résister. La douleur diminue. Je ne suis plus rien. Tour mon entraînement est parti en fumée. J'ai perdu celui que j'aimais. Duo, je suis désolé. Mes larmes coulent. A quoi ça sert que je les arrête? Je sens mes liens qui se desserrent et quelqu'un qui me soulève. Je suis en sueur. Je n'essais même pas de marcher. Je suis..vide. Vide de tout. J'ai tout perdu.  
  
-Ramenez le dans sa cellule, qu'il se repose et qu'il reprenne ses esprits s'il le peut.  
  
-Bien joué professeur Maire. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.  
  
-Merci, général Kushrénéda.  
  
********  
  
Je m'inquiète pour Heero. Dans quel état va t-il revenir? J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je suis un peu ébloui pas la lumière du couloir. Deux soldats entrent dans la cellule. Ils tiennent Heero. Il a l'air vide. Sans que je comprenne, la lumière de ma cellule s'allume. Ils auraient put le faire avant.  
  
-Regardez votre ami, zéro-deux. Je crois que vous n'êtes pas prêt de le retrouver comme avant.  
  
Les deux soldats le déposent sans douceur sur le sol. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait? Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?  
  
-Si vous voulez savoir, il a testé une nouvelle machine qui fait revivre les peurs les plus enfoui au fond de sois-même. Profitez bien de ce spectacle.  
  
-C'est horrible. Heero? Heero, réponds-moi?  
  
-Je ne veux pas.  
  
-Heero, c'est moi Duo.  
  
-Non, Duo est mort.  
  
Il délire. Il est en sueur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. J'aime pas le voir comme ça.  
  
-Non, Heero, je ne suis pas mort.  
  
-Si, il est mort. Il m'en veut. C'est à cause de moi s'il est mort.  
  
Ca va être dur de le sortir de là. Il croit que je suis mort. Il faut que je lui prouve que je suis bien vivant.  
  
-Non, Heero, je ne t'en veux pas. S'il te plait regarde-moi.  
  
Il a le regard tellement vide. J'arrive pas à croire que je le retrouve dans cet état. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Ne panique pas Duo. Il ne faut pas. Il faut que tu aides Heero. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je lui soulève un peu la tête pour le forcer à me regarder. Il est tellement vulnérable.  
  
-Heero, je t'en pris, écoute-moi. Je ne suis pas mort. Je ne t'en veux pas. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Je t'aime Heero. Je t'aime. Je t'en pris, essai de surmonter ta peur. S'il te plait, fais le pour moi. Je t'en pris, Heero. Je t'aime.  
  
********  
  
J'entends quelqu'un au loin. Non, impossible, je suis tout seul. Je serais toujours tout seul. J'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais, mes amis. Duo.  
  
-Je t'aime, ne me quitte pas, résiste, Heero.  
  
Il y a quelqu'un. Il essaie de me parler. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer qui c'est. Sa voix. Je la connais. J'aime l'entendre. Elle me guide. J'arrive à mieux la distinguer. C'est...Duo. Non, c'est impossible et pourtant.  
  
-Je t'aime. Reste avec moi.  
  
C'est bien lui. Il veut m'aider. Il ne m'en veut pas. Je commence à distinguer une personne au-dessus de moi. J'ai l'impression que c'est réel maintenant. J'arrive à la distinguer maintenant.  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Shut! C'est bon je suis là.  
  
-Duo. J'ai cru.  
  
-Je sais mais ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar. Je suis là. Je ne te quitterai jamais.  
  
Il me berce dans ces bras. Je me sens vraiment bien. Je veux y rester. Me laisser aller dans ses bras. Ne plus penser à rien. Etre avec lui et ne plus jamais le quitter.  
  
J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et une voix s'élever.  
  
-Vite, venez.  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
Qu'est ce qui me prend d'écrire des chapitres pareils. Bon, je vous en pris ne tuez pas l'autrice sinon, vous n'aurez pas la suite. Ce serait dommage, non? Une petite review siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina. ^____^ 


	19. Chapitre19

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(plus tard), yaoi, OOC de Heero. Horrible torture de Heero.  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de GW sont toujours pas à moi et tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin. Tous sauf Thomas, c'est ma création à moi avec mon cerveau. Dans un sens j'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir. Le docteur Maire aussi est à moi. (C'est un nom débile mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé et je voulais pas aller chercher plus loin)  
  
Petit mot: Merci pour les reviews.  
  
Kinochan: Tu verras qui c'est qui les délivre. C'est pas du tout ce qu'on peut penser. Merchi beaucoup pour tes messages.  
  
Mikara: J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci.  
  
Natsu: Les bisous, c'est pour plus tard.  
  
Sophia: Merci pour ton message.  
  
Daomi: Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit qu coeur.  
  
Kali ma coupine, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.  
  
Désolé pour ceux que j'ai oublé mais je les remercie quand même de prendre le temps de lire mes fics. C'est très gentil à vous.  
  
Bonne lecture! ^_______^  
  
Chapitre 19:  
  
Pas POV  
  
Les autres pilotes avançaient lentement, ne voulant pas se faire repérer par des soldats de Oz. Ils avaient décidé d'aller chercher Heero et Duo le soir même de peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose. De plus, personne ne pourrait penser qu'ils iraient tout de suite les secourir. C'était une chance à saisir.  
  
Quatre était en tête de ligne avançant prudemment, appréhendant ce qui pouvait se passer mais ne pensant qu'à sauver ses amis.  
  
-Bon, maintenant, il faut que l'on se sépare. Trowa, comme convenu, tu vas chercher Heero et Duo. Tu nous les ramène.  
  
-Ok, répondit le français.  
  
-Wufei, tu pars à droite et moi à gauche. C'est le meilleur moyen pour ne pas se faire repérer et pour pouvoir couvrir le plus de terrain possible. Trowa dès que tu les as, tu les emmènes au point de rendez-vous et tu ne bouge pas. Vos émetteurs sont prêts?  
  
Les deux autres pilotes acquiescèrent.  
  
-Allons-y alors.  
  
Ils se séparèrent donc chacun de leur côté non sans appréhensions. Ils devaient absolument réussir cette mission et sauver leurs amis.  
  
********Retour POV  
  
J'ai Heero dans mes bras. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Je le berce tout doucement pour lui montrer que je suis bien là, vivant. Il se laisse faire.  
  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Le repos n'aura été que de courte durée. Je crois que je vais y avoir droit. Je ne bouge pas mais appréhende la situation que va suivre. Une personne s'apprête à entrer. C'est..Thomas.  
  
-Vite, venez, nous dit-il.  
  
Je ne bouge pas. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi il est là.  
  
-Duo, je suis venu vous libérer. Il faut qu'on sorte vite d'ici, on a pas beaucoup de temps.  
  
Là, je suis scié en deux. Si, je m'étais attendu à ça. Il est vraiment très étrange celui-là. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui faire confiance. Après tout, il travaille pour Oz et c'est lui qui nous a capturé.  
  
-Comment je peux te croire alors que c'est toi qui nous a eu.  
  
-J'ai pas le temps de te l'expliquer pour le moment.  
  
Il me jette une arme à terre.  
  
-Il faut faire vite Duo, on a pas le temps. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance si tu veux pouvoir sortir d'ici, Heero et toi.  
  
-C'est à cause de toi, si Heero est dans cet état et tu voudrais que je te fasse confiance?  
  
-Duo, s'il te plait, je te promets de tout te raconter mais il faut que tu viennes. Si tu ne viens pas, je vais me faire tuer par G.  
  
-Tu connais G.  
  
-Oui. Alors, tu viens?  
  
Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser. Je n'ai pas envie de rester là et qu'il me fasse subir le même sort qu'Heero et surtout qu'il lui refasse subir ça. Je ne le supporterai pas.  
  
-Ok, lui dis-je.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Il me fait un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas s'il est sincère. Je suis peut- être suicidaire de faire ça. C'est peut-être un piège de Oz. Tant pis, je n'ai pas envie de moisir dans cette cellule. Sans plus attendre, je prends Heero qui s'est endormi, sur mon dos et commence à sortir. Là, je vois deux corps étendu par terre.  
  
-Tu les as tués?  
  
-Non, juste assommé.  
  
-Ok!  
  
Nous commençons donc à sortir de cet enfer. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas menti, sinon je le traquerai et je le tuerai sans aucun remords. Il souffrira. J'ai l'impression que mon côté Shinigami remonte un peu à la surface. Dans cette situation, y'a de quoi.  
  
Nous arpentons les couloirs, essayant de ne pas nous faire repérer. Heero n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. De toute façon, il vaut mieux qu'il dorme, il a besoin de repos. Après ce qu'il a subi, il y a droit.  
  
-Attention, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, me dit Thomas.  
  
Nous nous cachons. Pour laisser passer la personne quand je m'aperçois que c'est Trowa. Il est venu nous chercher. J'en suis sur. Je pense que c'est sous l'initiative de Quatre. Il faudra que je les remercie quand on sera sorti.  
  
-Thomas, c'est un de mes coéquipiers.  
  
********Pas de POV  
  
Trowa venait de rentrer dans la base. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la cellule de ses compagnons. Le plus facile, en ce qui concerne les bases de Oz, c'est d'y entrer et de trouver toujours ce qu'on cherche. Le plus dur, c'est de sortir de cette base sans se faire repérer.  
  
Trowa longeait les couloirs presque à la manière d'un félin, faisant attention à tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Soudain, il sentit une présence comme si on l'observait et ensuite il vit qu'une porte s'ouvrait. Il sortit son arme, attendant que le gêneur sorte. Une fois la personne sortie, il pointa son arme sur elle. -Heu, Tro-man, tu peux ranger ça?  
  
-Duo.  
  
********Retour POV  
  
Eh ben! J'ai cru qu'il allait me tirer dessus. Il a l'air très calme d'après ce que je vois.  
  
-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-On est venu vous chercher, Heero et toi.  
  
Toujours calme. Je me demande comment il peut rester comme ça. On dirait que rien ne peut le perturber. Bref! Ce n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant. Il a dit "on est venu vous chercher". Ca veut dire que les autres sont là. Thomas sort derrière moi. Je l'avais presque oublié. Il tient Heero dans ses bras. Je n'aime pas ça mais je ne pouvais pas le porter alors que je sortais à découvert. Je vois Trowa qui sort son arme et qui la pointe sur Thomas.  
  
-Hé! Du calme Tro. Il est avec nous.  
  
J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça. J'ai l'impression de me trahir. Trowa baisse son arme.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? demande Trowa en désignant Heero.  
  
-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut sortir.  
  
Il hoche la tête et nous commençons à partir. Je récupère Heero sur mon dos et nous voilà reparti à essayer de sortir de la base.  
  
-Au fait, dis-je, les autres sont là, c'est bien ca?  
  
-Hn, oui.  
  
-Ils posent les bombes, c'est ça?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Je vois Tro, qui monte son bras et qui commence à parler. Sûrement un bracelet émetteur.  
  
-03 à 04. Je les ai.  
  
- 04 à 03, bien reçu. Je viens d'avoir 05, il a presque fini et moi aussi. On se rejoint au point de rendez-vous, terminé.  
  
-Ok! terminé.  
  
J'ai l'impression que Trowa s'inquiète pour Quatre. Y'a de quoi. Je le comprends, c'est comme moi avec Heero. Je vois enfin la porte de sorti, c'est pas trop tôt. C'est pas qu'Heero pèse lourd mais je suis un peu fatigué. Je ne lâcherai tout de même pas. C'est pas mon genre. Je n'abandonne jamais.  
  
Nous sommes enfin sortis de cette base. Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de sortir que maintenant. Trowa nous emmène un peu plus loin pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer. Je pose Heero. Il dort toujours. Il a l'air serein.  
  
-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il a, Duo?  
  
-Ok! Je fais court. Oz a inventé une nouvelle machine qui fait revivre ses peurs et Heero en a fait les frais.  
  
-Et lui? Fit-il en désignant Thomas.  
  
-C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, justement.  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon, ce chapitre est fini. Un commentaire siouplait, merci. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	20. Chapitre20

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime(plus tard), yaoi, OOC de Heero. Torture mentale de Heero.  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de GW sont toujours pas à moi et tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin. Tous sauf Thomas, c'est ma création à moi avec mon cerveau. Dans un sens j'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir.  
  
Petit mot: J'ai remarqué que personne n'aimé Thomas. Je comprend. Ce personnage est très complexe. Il réserve encore quelque surprises. La fic n'est pas encore terminée.  
  
Kinochan : La fic n'est pas encore terminé et en ce qui concerne Thomas comme je l'ai dit plus haut, la fic n'est pas encore terminée alors tout peut arriver. Merci pour tes reviews. J'espère que tu va bientôt envoyer un nouveau chapitre de tes fics.  
  
Mikara : Voilà la suite. Merci pour la review. J'espère que ça te plaira.  
  
Minako :Je te remercie encore bocoup bocoup bocoup pour tes messages. Tu peut pas savoir à quel point, ils me font plaisirs.  
  
Kali : Que dire à part que j'espère que ça va te plaire. Merchi, merchi pour tes encouragements.  
  
Pour tous les autres que j'ai oublié, je les remercie de lire mes fics. Merci à tous.  
  
Duo : T'arrêtes pas de remercier tout le monde.  
  
Nicolina : faut bien, c'est grâce à eux que cette fic a continuée.  
  
Duo : Je vois. Mais dis-moi, quand est-ce que ça va être intéressant ?  
  
Nicolina : Comment ça ?  
  
Duo : Tu vois très bien de quoi je parles.  
  
Nicolina : Oui c'est vrai. Mais franchement tu pense vraiment qu'à ça.  
  
Duo : Chuis frustré, ça fait 20 chapitre que j'attends.  
  
Nicolina : va falloir que t'attendes encore un peu alors.  
  
Duo : De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?  
  
Nicolina : Exact. Bon place à la suite. Bonne lecture. ^______^  
  
  
  
Chapitre 20:  
  
-Alors, Thomas, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir des explications?  
  
-Ok!  
  
Enfin! Voyons pourquoi il nous a aidé. Il a dit qu'il connaissait G,.c'est peut-être faux après tout, tout le monde peut dire qu'il connaît G.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis désolé pour Heero. Je sais que tout ce qu'il lui ait arrivé est de ma faute.  
  
-Ca c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, tu.  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je vois arriver Quatre et Wufei. Je suis soulagé. Je n'aurai pas voulu qu'ils restent dans cette base plus longtemps.  
  
-Vite, dit Quatre, la base va bientôt exploser. Il ne faut pas rester là.  
  
Sans plus attendre, je reprend Heero sur mes épaules et nous commençons à partir. Nous arrivons à un fourgon planqué dans les fourrés pour qu'elle ne soit pas vu. Sûrement une voiture volée. Je place Heero à l'arrière et m'assoit à côté de lui pour le soutenir un peu. Quatre et Thomas monte avec moi à l'arrière et je vois Wufei prendre le volant et Trowa se mettre à la place du passager.  
  
-Tu peux me dire qui est cet homme ? Me demanda Quatre.  
  
-On te dira tout quand on sera rentré. C'est une très longue histoire.  
  
-Et Heero ? Que lui est-t-il arrivé ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, je m'occupe de lui.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas, Duo.  
  
Il me fait un sourire qui en dit long. Je crois qu'il se doute qu'il y a quelque chose entre Heero et moi. Après tout c'est Quatre. Pourquoi je me pose cette question, il devine toujours tout. Il arrive toujours à savoir de quelle humeur on est. Dans un sens c'est bien mais des fois c'est un désavantage.  
  
Je serre Heero dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner. Il n'a pas le droit. Pas maintenant qu'il est si proche de moi. Je le sens qui bouge un peu mais pas assez pour dire qu'il va se réveiller. Je me penche à son oreille et lui murmure :  
  
-Dors, mon ange. Je t'aime.  
  
Ces mots sont presque inaudible. Je sais que les autres ne les ont pas entendu. Tant mieux. C'est mots ne sont que pour lui et lui seul.  
  
Mon regard se tourne sur Thomas. Ca ne me plait pas qu'il soit là. Plus ça va et plus je me dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche sur le fait qu'il nous ait aidé. Il a intérêt à me donner des explications plausibles mais même sans ça, je ne lui ferais pas confiance. Je lui en veux toujours d'avoir embrassé Heero. Surtout qu'il n'en avait pas envie et qu'il n'était pas bien après. Je ne veux pas qu'il revive ça. Ces derniers jours ont été dur. Il y a beaucoup d'évènements qui se sont passé. Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre autant de chose.  
  
-Où est-ce qu'on va Wufie ?  
  
-C'est Wufei, Maxwell. Nous allons au quartier général le plus proche. Les professeurs se trouvent déjà là-bas.  
  
-Ok ! Merci.  
  
-Au fait, nous avons récupérer vos affaires. Je pense que Heero sera content de retrouver sa machine, dit Wufei.  
  
-T'aurais put la foutre par la fenêtre sa machine. Ca m'énerve qu'il soit toujours dessus.  
  
-Ne t'énerve pas Duo, ça ne sert à rien et d'ailleurs sans son ordinateur, on ne vous aurais pas retrouvé.  
  
-Comment vous avez put rentrer dans son ordinateur. Il a un mot de passe ?  
  
-Trowa, le connaît, reprit Quatre.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Heero avait dit à Trowa que s'il se faisait capturer ou tuer, il faudrait qu'il y ai quelqu'un qui connaisse le mot de passe.  
  
Je m'aperçois que Heero m'a caché ça. Il n'a même pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me dire son mot de passe. Sûrement croyait-il que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'aller tout le temps sur son ordinateur ou que je divulguerai le mot de passe. Il n'a pas l'air de me faire confiance.  
  
A moins que ce soit parce je sois son partenaire. En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est que Heero fait confiance à Trowa. Dans un sens ça nous a bien aidé. Il n'a pas eu une mauvaise idée. J'ai même pas envie de me prendre la tête sur le fait qu'il ne me dise jamais rien. Ca me gêne mais jamais je ne ferais la tête à Heero pour ça. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Il m'est trop précieux.  
  
********  
  
Je suis dans le noir. Je ne vois rien du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je sais que je devrais m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière. J'essai de courir, partout. Je suis de plus en plus inquiet. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer.  
  
Je vois soudain, une lumière. Je me dirige vers elle. Tout d'un coup, je me retrouve dans un endroit que je connais. Je vois des silhouettes. Oh non ! Pas encore. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Je n'arrive pas à me libérer de ce cauchemar. J'avance sans le vouloir.. je ne veux pas revivre ça.  
  
Une fois de plus, je vois mes amis, mort. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça m'arrive. Je n'apporte que le malheur autour de moi. Jamais je ne serais libre. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer. Ca m'est interdit.  
  
-Je te deteste.  
  
Ces mots raisonne dans ma tête. Le plus dur, c'est que c'est duo qui me les dit. Pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu nous as tué.  
  
Ces mots me tuent. Je veux les faire taire. J'en ai assez. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.  
  
********  
  
Nous somme à la base. J'ai emmené Heero à l'infirmerie. C'est Sally qui va s'occuper de lui. Elle ne risque de rien de trouver de physique chez lui. Tout est dans sa tête. Je suis dans le couloir. J'attend qu'elle ait fini de l'examiner. C'est très dur d'attendre. Je n'aime pas ça.  
  
-NAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN,DUOOOOOO.  
  
HEERO. Sans plus attendre, je rentre dans la salle. Je m'approche de lui à toute vitesse. Je le prends dans mes bras et le berce doucement. Il se calme un peu.  
  
-Chut, je suis là, lui murmurai-je.  
  
Sally nous regarde un peu interloqué.  
  
-Duo, tu peut me dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Me demande-t-elle.  
  
-Il a testé une nouvelle machine de Oz.  
  
Cette fois, les mots reste coincé dans ma gorge. Heero, s'agite toujours mais un peu moins. Je lui caresse le dos pour lui montrer que je suis avec lui et pour que ça le détende.  
  
-Quel genre de machine ?  
  
-Elle fait revivre ses peurs.  
  
-Tu veux dire que Heero est coincé avec ses propres peurs.  
  
-C'est ça. Sally est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ?  
  
Je sais que ça va être négatif mais je préfère quand même demander. Elle réfléchi quelques secondes.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que je puisse faire quelque chose. Il doit surmonter ses peurs. Je penses que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a de s'en sortir. Est-ce qu'il est resté endormi depuis qu'il est revenu de cette..expérience.  
  
-Oui, il était en train de faire un cauchemar et je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à moi mais il s'est réveillé.  
  
-Tu lui a parlé, c'est ça ?  
  
-Oui, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
  
-Je crois qu'il faut que tu l'aide à sortir de là. Si il a crié ton nom, ce n'est pas par hasard.  
  
Je commence à rougir. Elle a peut-être raison, enfin j'espère.  
  
-Ce n'est pas non plus le hasard que tu arrives si bien à le calmer.  
  
Là je dois vraiment être rouge comme une écrevisse.  
  
-Je dois l'aider comment ?  
  
-Je penses qu'il faut que tu lui montre que tu es avec lui. Que tu peux l'aider à surmonter ses peurs. Que tu seras toujours là avec lui. Je crois que Heero a besoin de se sentir rassuré. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a construit ce masque, il voulait se protéger.  
  
-Je crois que tu as raison Sally. Je te remercie de tes conseils.  
  
-C'est normal, Duo. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis. Je veux votre bonheur.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, je la vois sortir de la pièce. Elle sait pour nous deux. Peu importe, elle est vraiment super. Je suis sensé aidé Heero. Il a besoin de moi ? C'est peut-être vrai. J'ai toujours Heero dans mes bras. C'est fou à la vitesse où il c'est calmé. J'espère vraiment que c'est grâce à moi.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà encore un chapitre de fini. Je sais que ça n'a pas beaucoup avancé. En tout cas, je peux dire que c'est presque terminé. Il doit rester deux ou trois chapitre, je penses. Il faut encore que j'explique qui est vraiment Thomas. Un petit message. Marchi. Nicolina ^__________^ 


	21. Chapitre21

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, yaoi. OOC de Duo( Il est pas content le Duo)  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de GW sont toujours pas à moi et tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin. Tous sauf Thomas, c'est ma création à moi avec mon cerveau. Dans un sens j'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir.  
  
Petit mot: POV de Duo, Heero étant momentanément hors service. Dans ce chapitre on apprend qui est réellement Thomas mais il y aura plus dans le prochain chapitre. Je remercie tout le monde pour leurs messages.  
  
Duo: Dis ?  
  
Nicolina : Vi ?  
  
Duo : Tu le fais quand mon lemon ?  
  
Nicolina : C'est pour bientôt, t'inquiète pas.  
  
Duo : C'est à dire ?  
  
Nicolina : Deux chapitres, normalement.  
  
Duo : c'est looonnnnnggg.  
  
Nicolina: Je sais mais je ne pense pas que le faire maintenant sois vraiment approprié.  
  
Duo : Pourquoi ?  
  
Nicolina : Heero n'est pas encore remis.  
  
Duo : Et alors ? Au moins il ne me pointera pas avec son arme en me disant Omae O Korosu.  
  
Nicolina : Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire là ?  
  
Duo : Vip !  
  
Nicolina : Ne nous attardons pas là dessus, place à la fic.  
  
Duo : Bonne lecture à tous. ^______________^  
  
Chapitre 21:  
  
J'ai quitté Heero depuis quelques minutes. Je ne vais pas partir longtemps. Il faut que je reste près de lui. Il a besoin de moi. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de crises le temps que j'aie réglé un petit détail qui est bien sur Thomas. J'ai encore besoin de savoir pourquoi il nous a aidé et à quel jeu il joue. Je pense qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas clair avec lui. Il embrasse Heero, il nous capture et puis il nous aide à nous échapper. On dirait qu'il a une double personnalité. Ce qui est sur c'est que c'est un agent double mais pourquoi G ne m'en a pas parlé ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche.  
  
Je traverse tout le couloir de la base. On a mit Thomas dans une pièce à part, histoire de l'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé. Un garde est devant la porte. Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui suis derrière. Ca change. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre d'être enfermé. C'est vrai qu'Heero et moi ne sommes pas resté longtemps mais une journée c'est très long surtout après ce qui s'est passé. J'ai l'impression que le temps était infini.  
  
J'entre dans la pièce. Thomas y est assis devant une table situé au centre. Je remarque que Wufei, Trowa et Quatre sont aussi présent. Quatre me regarde avec tendresse me faisant un léger signe de tête pour me demander comment va Heero. J'hoche la tête à mon tour pour lui répondre. Il me regarde avec tristesse comprenant que ça pourrait être mieux. A mon avis, il doit sentir que je suis très inquiet. C'est dans ses moments là qu j'apprécie que Quatre soit mon ami. Il est toujours là pour nous consoler. Mon regard se tourne sur Thomas. Il n'a pas vraiment d'expression sur le visage ou plutôt si, c'est de la tristesse ? Non, je ne pense pas. Peut- être de l'appréhension bien cachée. Après être resté des mois avec Heero et Trowa, on a l'habitude du manque d'expression et on arrive bien mieux à déchiffrer le mutisme dont ils font preuve.  
  
J'ai envie de frapper Thomas, de le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il nous a fait mais je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de réponses, histoire de comprendre et après je crois que je lui ferais subir les pires tortures du monde, si bien qu'il me suppliera de le tuer. Peut-importe qu'il ait une excuse ou pas, ça ne changera rien à ce que je vais lui faire subir. J'aime pas qu'on touche à mes amis et surtout à cet ami.  
  
Je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi en colère. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé à ce point là. Shinigami est plus que jamais présent en moi. Je pense que Thomas sait ce qui l'attend de ma part. Il a raison de s'inquiéter. Nous restons encore plusieurs minutes sans parler. Je suis adossé au mur et je bouge pas. Personne n'ose prononcer un seul mot. Wufei me regarde. Il a l'air d'être étonné que je ne lui aie pas encore sauté dessus ou plutôt que je n'ai encore dit aucuns mots. C'est plutôt rare de ma part mais franchement, je n'ai pas très envie de parler. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Heero qui est en état de faiblesse. Et ça, ça me fait mal.  
  
L'intrus de la pièce a la tête baissée. Il n'ose pas me regarder. Il va falloir qu'on se décide à parler. Un interrogatoire n'est pas un interrogatoire si l'on ne parle pas. Après ça, il faudra que je pose des questions sur ce type à G. Les professeurs sont sur une autre colonie. Wufei m'avait pourtant dit qu'ils étaient ici mais ils sont partis avant qu'on arrive. Tant mieux pour nous. Ils n'ont pas encore été mis au courant de ce qui est arrivé. J'imagine la réaction de J quand il saura ce qui est arrivé à Heero. J'espère qu'il ne lui fera pas refaire son entraînement de soldat. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a fait mais je pense qu'il a été très dur. Rien que le fait qu'il lui ait interdit tous sentiments, montre que son entraînement devaient être une vraie torture.  
  
Personne ne prononce un seul mot. Ce silence pèse. Wufei commence à s'avancer près de Thomas. Il a l'air exaspéré.  
  
-Puisque personne n'a l'air de se décider à parler, je vais commencer, dit Wufei. Alors, nous voudrions savoir qui tu es ?  
  
Merci Wufie, je suis content que tu ais pris l'initiative. Ca aurait put durer encore longtemps.  
  
-Je m'appelle Thomas.  
  
-Mais encore ?  
  
-Je suis un.un.  
  
-Un quoi ?  
  
-C'est un agent double, dis-je. Il travaille à la fois pour Oz et pour G, d'après ce que j'ai compris. J'ai bien résumé ?  
  
-Exact, Duo. Me répond l'intéressé.  
  
-Il faut que tu m'explique pourquoi tu nous as capturé si tu savais que nous étions les pilotes de gundam ?  
  
-C'était une façon pour moi à ce qu'il ne me soupçonne pas.  
  
-Attend Duo, c'est lui qui vous a attrapé ?  
  
-Hn !  
  
C'est mauvais signe ce que je viens de faire. Je commence à me comporter comme Heero. Rien que le fait que je n'aie rien répondu est un signe. Mon attention se porte sur l'agent double. J'ignore tous mes camarades et reprends mon interrogatoire même si c'est Wufei qu'il l'a commencé. Il a bien fait de déclencher la conversation, je crois que je vais pouvoir enfin avoir mes réponses.  
  
-Une petite parenthèse pendant que j'y pense. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as embrassé Heero ? C'était un moyen de nous approcher ? Il te plaisait vraiment ?  
  
Tous me regardent bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je pose ce genre de questions mais cette question me hantais depuis un bon moment. Peut-importe les conséquences, je m'en fiche du moment que je sache la raison. Même Thomas, d'après la réaction qu'il vient d'avoir ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
  
-Alors ? Tu va me répondre ?  
  
Je m'approche de lui et l'oblige à se lever en le prenant par le col de sa chemise. Je lui sors un regard de la mort tel qu'Heero aurait put le faire et je m'aperçois qu'il sanglote. Il est vraiment bizarre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si lâche.  
  
-Je..suis..désolé.  
  
-Tes excuses ne servent à rien avec moi. C'est pas ce regard qui va m'attendrir. Alors, mes réponses, je vais les avoir ou il faut que j'aille plus loin.  
  
Je suis à la limite de le frapper. J'ai envie de lui donner des coups pour calmer la fureur qui s'empare de moi.  
  
-Non, c'est bon. Si j'ai embrassé Heero, c'était bien parce qu'il me plaisait. Je ne t'ai pas menti en t'en parlant. C'est vrai que je savais que c'était vous mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a motivé.  
  
-Ahhh ! Ok ! Tu crois que c'est ce qui va me soulager ?  
  
-Je ne crois pas.  
  
Il baisse sa tête et continu à sangloter. Je crois que je lui fais peur. Quatre me regarde avec de gros yeux ronds. Il doit être sous le choc de ses révélations. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit. Je n'avais pas envie au moment où il me l'a demandé. Je dois avoir l'air d'un psychopathe parce que je commence à sourire comme un dingue.  
  
-Très bien, dis-je. Tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions et tu n'auras pas de problème pour le moment.  
  
Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Il est vraiment très docile. Je le lâche et il se rassoit devant la table.  
  
-Tu va me dire tout d'abord comment tu as fait pour nous avoir Heero et moi ?  
  
-Je me doutais que vous alliez aller dans la pièce que je vous ai indiqué.  
  
-C'était un piège donc ?  
  
-pas exactement. J'ai su que c'était vous quand Heero m'a posé des questions sur la pièce.  
  
-Tu es très intelligent, dis-moi ? Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, vous pourriez sortir, s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Duo, dit Quatre.  
  
-S'il vous plait.  
  
-Duo, Quatre a raison.  
  
-Wufei, ne t'y met pas. J'ai pas besoin de ça pour l'instant.  
  
-Très bien, on te laisse Duo.  
  
-Merci Quatre.  
  
Ils sortent tous de la pièce. Trowa n'a pas dit un mot depuis le début et sort en faisant de même. Wufei bougonne en sortant et Quatre s'approche de moi et me pose la main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort puis sort à son tour. J'entends la porte se refermer derrière moi.  
  
-Enfin seul, dis-je. Tu m'as dit que tu connaissais G. J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai. Tu es un rebelle alors ?  
  
-Oui.j'ai intégré les rebelles, il y a deux ans.  
  
-Tu as donc été enrôlé en tant qu'agent double.  
  
-Oui, j'ai de bonne capacité pour ça.  
  
-Hn! Tu n'es pas encore sorti d'affaires. N'essai même pas de penser à t'échapper. Au moindre geste suspect, je te jure que tu ne reverras pas le soleil se lever demain matin. Je te laisse mais fais moi confiance que je reviendrai.  
  
Je me retourne, ouvre la porte et sors de la pièce. Je m'aperçois en sortant que les autres sont encore là.  
  
-Vous inquiétez pas il n'a rien. Si vous voulez vérifier, vous pouvez y aller.  
  
-Duo, je peux te parler, me demande Quatre.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Suis-moi.  
  
Je suis Quatre. Il m'amène jusqu'à sa chambre et ferme la porte.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Quatre ?  
  
J'ai peut-être été un peu dur en le disant. Après tout ce n'est pas la faute de Quatre si Heero est dans un mauvais état mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être de mauvaise humeur.  
  
-Dis-moi Duo, si tu étais mal la dernière fois c'est parce que l'autre l'a embrassé ?  
  
Ca ne sert à rien que je lui mente. Il le serait tout de suite et de toute façon je ne mens jamais.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-C'était donc ça. Je suis désolé Duo.  
  
-T'as pas à l'être ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis ça va mieux entre Heero et moi, même si pour l'instant ça ne se voit pas.  
  
-Je l'ai remarqué et je ne suis pas le seul. Je suis avec toi Duo. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu me le demande.  
  
-Justement, il y a quelque chose. Tu pourrais appeler G et lui demander s'il connaît Thomas.  
  
-Très bien Duo, je le ferais.  
  
-Merci Quatre. Merci d'être toujours là. Je vais retourner voir Heero.  
  
-Ok !  
  
Je sors de sa chambre et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. J'entre dans la chambre de Heero. Il dort toujours. Il est si paisible. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir refait de crise. Tant mieux. Je m'approche de lui tout en prenant une chaise et je m'assieds dessus. Je prends la main de Heero.  
  
-Je serais toujours là pour toi Heero, toujours. Je t'aime. Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'abandonner. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu dois te battre. Ai shiteru, tenshi. [1]  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Je crois que c'est du déjà vu mais là c'est pas Heero qui le dit.  
  
J'y aurais mis le temps mais je l'ai fini. Je sais, il est pas très long mais bon. Il reste encore deux chapitres normalement. Eh oui ! La fic est bientôt terminée. Enfin! Bon ! Rengaine habituelle : une chtite review. Siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina. ^__________^ 


	22. Chapitre22

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, yaoi, OOC de Heero et Duo. (Il est toujours pas content) Torture mentale de Heero.  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de GW sont toujours pas à moi et tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin. Tous sauf Thomas, c'est ma création à moi avec mon cerveau. Dans un sens j'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir.  
  
Petit mot: Que dire ? C'est bientôt la fin. Je vais pourvoir me consacrer après à « Dans la peau de l'autre » et « Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell » Avant dernier chapitre avant de clôturer cette fic à jamais. Ce sera la première fic à chapitre que je finirais. J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment en la lisant.  
  
Je remercie tous les lecteurs pour leurs messages même ceux qui ne m'en envoient pas.  
  
Place à la fic et Bonne lecture. ^__________^  
  
Chapitre 22:  
  
Je ne sais pas où je suis. Tout est flou. Est-ce un.rêve ? Peut-être. Toujours cette sensation de mort autour de moi. Je ne veux plus refaire ce cauchemar. C'est la réalité ? J'ai l'impression. Ils reviennent. Les ombres apparaissent. Pas encore, pas encore. Je ne veux pas. C'est trop dur. Je ne tiendrai pas. Qui suis-je ? Un soldat ? Un soldat qui a peur. Il est beau le soldat parfait. Je ne l'ai plus en moi. Il est parti. Je ne suis plus qu'un garçon apeuré qui n'a aucune raison de vivre.  
  
Les ombres se rapprochent encore. Je sais ce que je vais voir. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça. J'étais pourtant sur que quelqu'un m'avait appelé. Ce n'était qu'une illusion tout comme la sensation que l'on m'ai pris la main en me disant que je devais résister.  
  
J'avance. Toujours contre ma volonté. Cette scène se répète inlassablement. Je perds tous ceux à qui je tiens. Je m'avance encore une fois pour voir leur visage mort puis toujours Duo qui me dit qu'il me déteste. Il me déteste. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ça. C'est la seule personne que je voulais préserver. Une des seules personnes à qui je tiens. C'est celui que.que.C'est dur à dire. Il continu à me tuer. Il me tue à petit feu. Toujours à répéter ces mots.  
  
-Tu nous as tué. Je te déteste, Heero Yuy  
  
-Non, Duo. Je ne voulais pas. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas. Non, Duo.  
  
********  
  
Heero s'agite. Il doit encore être en train de faire un cauchemar. Je lui tiens encore la main. Je ne la lâche pas. Je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher. C'est dur de le voir dans cet état. J'ai de moins en moins de mal à le supporter.  
  
-Non, Duo, non. Je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Pardonne-moi.  
  
Il tourne sa tête de gauche à droite tout en disant ces mots. Sa main gauche serre fort le drap comme s'il allait lui échapper et il me serre fort avec son autre main. Il se lève mais n'ouvre pas pour autant les yeux. Il est coincé dans son rêve. Il veut encore que je lui pardonne quelque chose. Je me lève et m'assois sur son lit. Je le prends dans mes bras pour le calmer, lui montrer que je suis là. Je ne sais pas réellement comment faire. Je ne sais pas comment je peux le sortir de là. Peut-être en lui parlant pour montrer ma présence comme me l'a dit Sally. Lui montrer que je suis là et qu'il n'a rien à craindre tant que je serais près de lui.  
  
Il s'agite encore et essai de me donner des coups. Je le retiens fermement et le berce doucement comme un enfant.  
  
-Chut ! Je suis là. Je suis avec toi. Je ne te quitterai pas. Je t'en prie Heero, il faut que tu sortes de là. S'il te plait !  
  
Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues. Je pleure. Je craque. J'en peux plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. Je ne m'en remettrai pas. Il a pas le droit de me faire ça, pas maintenant que je sais ce qu'il ressent. Il a pas le droit. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de dire ça mais c'est juste aussi. J'ai beaucoup enduré pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir un minimum son respect. Et tout ça à cause d'un connard, notre bonheur est compromis. J'en ai marre.  
  
-Heero, je t'en pris. Il faut que tu t'en sortes.  
  
********  
  
J'entends encore la voix au loin. Je savais qui c'était mais j'ai oublié. J'oublie à chaque fois. Elle est venue deux fois et elle m'a aidé mais je croyais que ce n'étaient qu'une illusion. Elle me supplie de m'en sortir mais j'entends toujours Duo me dire qu'il me déteste. Pourtant j'ai envie de croire qu'on m'aide. Je sais que je connais cette voix, j'ai envie de l'entendre.  
  
-Heero, je t'aime. Reviens. Ne m'abandonne pas.  
  
J'ai envie d'écouter cette voix mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un piège ? J'aimerai tellement que ce soit vrai. Je suis sur qu'il est déjà venu. La première fois. DUO. Oui c'est lui. Je le vois qui vient vers moi. Mais ce n'est pas possible puisqu'il est devant moi. Je me retrouve face à deux Duo. C'est impossible et pourtant, ils sont bien là. Je ne sais pas lequel est le vrai. Je crois qu'il faut que je suive mon instinct mais est-ce que j'en ai encore un? Il y en a un qui me dit qu'il veut que je revienne et l'autre qui me déteste. Celui qui me déteste est mon cauchemar alors que celui qui m'aime ne vient jamais directement comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Je suis donc mon instinct. J'espère que ce sera la bonne solution.  
  
********  
  
Heero se calme petit à petit. Je lui murmure toujours des mots qui sont sensés le ramener près de moi. J'espère qu'il entendra mon appel. Je lui fais une grande déclaration comme je n'en ai jamais faites à personne. Je tiens vraiment à lui, il n'y a aucun doute. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Heero se rendort. J'aimerai bien qu'il sorte de ses cauchemars. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.  
  
-C'est Quatre.  
  
-Entre.  
  
Quatre entre dans la pièce et s'approche de moi. Heero est toujours posé contre moi et est beaucoup plus calme.  
  
-Comment va-t-il ?  
  
-Ca pourrait être mieux.  
  
-Tu as pleuré ?  
  
-Hn !  
  
-Duo, j'ai demandé à G, s'il connaissait Thomas et il m'a dit qu'il en connaissait un. C'est bien un agent double ou plutôt triple. [1]  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Il y a un an, il est parti des rebelles et a complètement changé de camps. Ce qui en fait maintenant un agent de Oz, réel.  
  
-Je le savais. Au fait, quelqu'un le surveille ?  
  
-Normalement oui.  
  
-Je préfère aller vérifier. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. On l'a emmené dans la base. Je crois que ça a été une erreur. S'il parvient à s'échapper, ils sauront où nous sommes. C'est mauvais pour nous.  
  
-Tu as raison.  
  
Je repose Heero sur son lit. Je ne pense pas qu'il refera de crise d'ici là. J'espère qu'il n'en refera pas du tout. Espérons-le. Je me lève et suis Quatre. Je ferme la porte et commence à traverser le couloir tout en ayant une appréhension de ce qui va se passer. Nous arrivons devant la pièce du prisonnier et bingo, le garde n'est pas à sa place. Nous entrons dans la pièce et voyons le garde étendu par terre. Quatre se penche vers lui et il commence à se réveiller.  
  
-Ca va ? Demande Quatre.  
  
-Oui, un peu près.  
  
-Vous savez si ça fait longtemps que le prisonnier s'est échappé.  
  
-Pas très longtemps. Il m'a à moitié assommé. Ca ne doit pas faire plus de deux minutes.  
  
-Très bien, on a encore le temps de le rattraper. Je le savais qu'on aurait dut l'attacher et mieux le surveiller.  
  
-On ne peut pas tout prévoir Duo.  
  
Nous sortons de la salle et je cours vers le hangar, là où il serait le plus susceptible d'aller et là re-bingo. Il est là. Il est vraiment pas très intelligent.  
  
-Je sais ce que tu vas faire Duo, me dit Quatre.  
  
Le fuyard nous a vus. Je ne donne pas chère de sa peau. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il en coûte de me mentir. Il croyait peut-être que j'allais lui faire confiance après son numéro de «Je suis faible, ne me tuez pas», il s'est gouré. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment cru.  
  
-Tu va m'en empêcher ?  
  
-Non, je comprends ce qui te motive.  
  
Je regarde Quatre, étonné, mais dans un sens je ne m'étonne pas. Si ça avait été Trowa à la place de Heero, je suis sur que malgré qu'il soit plus intègre que moi, il le ferrait sans aucun remord.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Je cours un peu plus près du prisonnier. Il essaie de se trouver un véhicule pour se faire la malle. Je prends mon arme et la pointe sur lui. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il se soit aperçu que je le visais. D'un coup, je le vois par terre, couvert de sang. Il ne m'aurait pas fallu deux balles. Je commence à sourire. Le même sourire que pendant l'interrogatoire. Un sourire de psychopathe. Je suis satisfait mais c'est quand même dur de tuer des gens de sang froid comme ça mais on ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il divulgue des informations sur nous à Oz. Ça n'a pas été la seule motivation mais elle est déjà satisfaisante. Je m'avance vers le corps sans vie de Thomas. Je n'ai aucun remords. Je tourne les talons et repars là où je devrais être c'est à dire, la chambre de Heero.  
  
J'avance près de Quatre. Il a l'air un peu triste. Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir de la tristesse, quand on voit quelqu'un se faire tuer sous ses yeux mais se sont les risques de la guerre. C'est ainsi, il faut vivre avec. Nous sommes des pilotes et des soldats, c'est ce qui fait notre quotidien. C'est triste pour de gens de notre age d'être obligé de se battre mais qui le ferait? Il faut bien que des gens se salissent les mains pour que cette guerre se termine.  
  
-Ça va, Duo ? Me demande Quatre.  
  
-Pas vraiment mais c'est déjà mieux.  
  
Je continue ma marche et entre de nouveau dans la chambre de mon amour. Je m'assois une fois encore sur la chaise qui est devant son lit. Je le regarde dormir profondément. On dirait vraiment un ange. Il est vraiment beau.  
  
********  
  
J'entends quelque chose. Les bruits d'une porte. Je commence à me réveiller. Espérons que ce soit la réalité cette fois, que j'ai suivi le bon Duo. Je le pense. J'espère. J'ouvre peu à peu les yeux. La lumière commence à me brûler. Je les referme. J'essaie encore une fois, ouvrant mes paupières plus lentement pour m'habituer au soleil. Je vois quelque chose au-dessus de moi. Je n'arrive pas encore à bien distinguer, c'est flou mais ce qui est sur c'est que ça me sourit. Après quelques minutes d'adaptation, je reconnais enfin la personne qui est au-dessus de moi. Duo.  
  
********  
  
Je vois Heero qui bouge légèrement. Encore un cauchemar ? Non, il est trop calme. Je vois ses paupières qui bougent. Il va se réveiller. Je le sens. Je me lève et mets ma tête au-dessus de lui. C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. C'est la meilleure façon pour que je lui fasse peur. Malgré tout, je reste comme ça. Il ouvre les yeux puis les referme. Il les rouvre à nouveau. Je lui souris. Je ne sais pas s'il me reconnaît. J'espère.  
  
-Duo ?  
  
C'est bon, je suis soulagé. Il m'a reconnu.  
  
-Oui, c'est moi. Je vais prévenir Sally, je reviens tout de suite.  
  
-Non, attends, me laisse pas.  
  
Il m'attrape la manche et la tient fermement.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Reste avec moi. Je veux savoir si c'est bien réel.  
  
Sans plus un mot, je m'assois sur le lit et le prend dans mes bras. Il commence à me toucher le visage pour voir si je suis bien réel sans aucun doute. Je le laisse faire. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a de se prouver à lui- même que ce n'est pas un rêve.  
  
-Tu es là ? Tu es bien là ? Tu ne me déteste pas ?  
  
-Bien sur que non, je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aime Heero.  
  
********  
  
J'essaie de me rassurer pour que ce ne soit pas encore un cauchemar, qu'il ne se transforme pas en quelque chose d'horrible. Il me dit qu'il m'aime. J'ai envie de le croire. Je suis bien dans ses bras. Il ne m'a pas abandonné.  
  
-Tu m'aimes, c'est vrai?  
  
-Bien sur que c'est vrai. Je cours, je me cache mais je ne mens jamais.  
  
-Dis-le-moi encore.  
  
J'ai besoin d'entendre ces mots. Ils m'aident.  
  
-I love you. Ai Shiteru, Heero.  
  
Je commence à avoir sommeil. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, refaire ce cauchemar et pourtant je ne résiste pas. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors à nouveau.  
  
********  
  
Je sens Heero qui se détend. Je crois qu'il est endormi. Je vais en profiter pour aller voir Sally. Il faut que je la prévienne que Heero s'est réveillé. Je repose une nouvelle fois Heero sur son lit. J'arrête pas. Ça ne me déplait pas d'ailleurs. Je sors de la pièce et me dirige en direction du bureau de Sally. Je frappe et entre. J'arbore mon plus beau sourire. D'habitude j'aurais sauté de joie mais là, je suis calme. Pas besoin d'effusion pour montrer que je suis heureux.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il Duo ?  
  
-Je voulais te prévenir que Heero s'était réveillé. Je crois qu'il a fait le plus dur.  
  
-C'est génial, Duo. Il va falloir que j'aille l'examiner.  
  
-Il s'est rendormi.  
  
-Tu me préviendras quand il se réveillera?  
  
-Promis.  
  
Je tourne les talons et sors du bureau de Sally. Je me dirige vers la salle de repos. Je pense que les autres vont y être. J'entre. Comme je l'avais prévu, ils sont bien là. Ils me regardent tous quand je rentre.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
  
-Pour rien, me dit Wufei. Comment va Heero ?  
  
-Il s'est réveillé.  
  
-Mais, c'est super, Duo. Tu dois être content.  
  
Quatre me saute dans les bras.  
  
-Fais gaffe, Quat-Chan, Trowa va être jaloux.  
  
Voilà comment on arrive à faire rougir deux personnes en même temps. Ça me manquait tout ça. Je voulais retrouver tous ces petits détails qui font notre quotidien.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1]T'as tapé dans le mille Kino. Comment ça, on me voyait venir ? Mais pas du tout. ^______^ De toute façon, j'avais dit que Thomas était complexe. Normalement c'était pas prévu qu'il soit là mais bon dans un sens la suite n'aurait pas été pareille sinon.  
  
Nicolina : Plus qu'un chapitre, plus qu'un. Dans un sens, je suis contente que ça se termine mais dans un autre, je suis triste que ça se termine parce que c'est la première fic que j'ai commencé.  
  
Duo : C'est pas trop tôt. Je vais l'avoir mon lemon ?  
  
Heero : On attend, nous!  
  
Nicolina : Normalement oui. Si on me le demande, je le fais. Une chtite review pour les commentaires. Please. Marchi. ^__________^ 


	23. Chapitre23

Je n'ai pas le droit  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1x2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, yaoi, Lime, Lemon (Enfin)OOC de Heero. (Il est total celui là, il s'est complètement décongelé) POV de Heero (J'ai réfléchi pendant que j'écrivais et comme je trouve que les sentiments de Duo sont très clairement montrés dans les chapitres précédents, j'ai décidé que ce serait Heero qui clôturerait cette histoire. J'ai envie de montrer ce qu'il pense après tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé. C'est donc de son point de vue que sera fait le lemon.)  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de GW sont toujours pas à moi et tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin.  
  
Petit mot: Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'ai enfin réussi à la terminer. J'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire le lemon alors il est peut-être pas super mais je l'ai fait quand même.  
  
Minako: Je te remercie de m'encourager comme tu le fais. Tu es vraiment super.  
  
Mimi: Merci pour tes messages. J'attends la suite de grandes vacances avec impatience. J'espère que c'est pour bientôt.  
  
Coraline: Merchi pour tous tes messages.  
  
Marsupi: Tu l'as ton lemon. J'espère que t'appréciera par contre, je sais pas trop ce que ça donne. Les lemons c'est pas ma spécialité.  
  
Dana-chan: T'as eu du courage de lire mes 22 chapitres. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review.  
  
Natsu: Chuis contente que mes fics te plaisent et je peux te dire que j'adore les tiennes alors continus à écrire.  
  
Kinochan: Coupine. Vala enfin la fin. J'espère que ça te plaira. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton aide et t'auras la suite de "Dans la peau de l'autre".  
  
Kali: J'ai pas trop de nouvel de toi mais j'espère que la fin te plaira. Merci pour ton dernier message. Je comprend que tu ai pas trop le temps de lire.  
  
Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews. J'en reviens pas que j'en ai reçu 50. Je pensais pas que quelqu'un aimerait cette histoire quand je l'ai écrite. Je suis vraiment très contente. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai put continuer à l'écrire.  
  
Nicolina: Duo, j'espère que t'es content? Tu l'as ton lemon.  
  
Duo: Vip. Merci.  
  
Nicolina: Je suppose que t'es content que ça se termine?  
  
Duo: Aussi.  
  
Nicolina: Donc tout va bien pour toi?  
  
Duo: Vip.  
  
Nicolina: Il a pas l'air de vouloir beaucoup parler donc que dire à part bonne lecture. ^_____________^  
  
Chapitre 23:  
  
Je me remémore tout, tout ce qui s'est passé depuis quelques jours. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'oublierai pas. J'ai passé la pire semaine de ma vie mais ça m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point je tenais à mes proches. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais ressentir de tels sentiments un jour. On m'a toujours interdit d'avoir les moindres sentiments et pourtant, je trouve ça agréable. Je sais que je suis capable d'aimer maintenant et ça, je le dois à Duo. Il m'a montré qu'il tenait à moi et que jamais il ne m'abandonnera. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai vaincu ma peur. Ma peur qui n'avait jamais réellement disparu tout ce temps.  
  
Duo m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il n'a pas cessé de me le répéter. Mes sentiments petit à petit se sont développés et je peux maintenant dire que je ressens la même chose que lui. Je tiens à lui plus qu'à ma vie. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre, s'il n'est pas à mes côtés, s'il ne me soutient pas. Je crois que c'est depuis que je l'ai rencontré et je ne m'en étais pas aperçus. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait possible et pourtant la réalité est bien là. Je peux le dire, je n'ai plus peur de mes sentiments. J'aime Duo. J'y aie réfléchi encore tout le temps que je suis resté à l'infirmerie. Je vais pourvoir m'en aller aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas encore dit à Duo réellement ce que je ressentais. Ce n'était que des gestes mais je n'ai jamais dit ces mots. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage mais maintenant, il est temps que je fasse face à mes émotions. Je suis assis sur le lit et m'apprête à me lever quand on frappe à la porte.  
  
-Oui? Dis-je.  
  
La porte s'ouvre doucement et je vois la tête de Duo dépasser de la porte.  
  
-Je peux entrer? Me demande-t-il hésitant.  
  
-Bien sur, quelle question.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être idiot parfois! C'est peut-être pour ça que je tiens à lui.  
  
-Tu es prêt?  
  
-Oui, c'est bon.  
  
Il s'avance vers moi et je me lève. Il lève sa main et la pose sur ma joue. Ca me fait une drôle de sensation. Il est tellement doux. Il avance son visage et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Rien de plus, il ne va pas plus loin. C'est juste pour me prouver son amour mais il n'a pas besoin de me le prouver. Je le sais. Ses sentiments s'expriment dans ses beaux yeux améthyste.  
  
-On y va? Me dit-il.  
  
-Ok.  
  
Je le suis. Il n'a pas arrêté de sourire tout le moment où il était là. Il est venu tous les jours me voir. Il me racontait ce qu'il se passait. Je l'écoutais, pris par ses douces paroles. Qui aurait put croire que j'allais aimer entendre Duo parler ? Et pourtant, ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin vivant. Trowa, Wufei et Quatre sont venus me voir plusieurs fois aussi.  
  
Je comprends mieux les sentiments que Quatre et Trowa ont l'un envers l'autre et je vois maintenant à quel point ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. J'ai appris d'après Duo, que Wufei et Sally sont ensemble. C'est peut-être étrange mais je suis heureux pour eux. Depuis le temps qu'il se tourne autour. Oula ! Je deviens comme Duo, moi. Dans un sens, il m'a changé et je crois que j'ai fait de même pour lui. Il à l'air un peu plus calme qu'avant.  
  
Nous sommes enfin sortis de la base. Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être sortit de là. Ca fait du bien un peu d'air. Ca me manquait. Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de penser ça un jour. Nous arrivons à une voiture et montons dedans. Duo ne m'a pas encore prononcé un seul mot, étrange venant de sa part. Il démarre la voiture.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-J'ai une question.  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'y t'a fait revenir?  
  
-Tu veux savoir comment j'ai vaincu ma peur, c'est ça?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Je m'attendais un peu à ce genre de questions. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait. Il avait l'air gêné quand il m'a posé cette question.  
  
-Eh bien, c'est..  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Toi.  
  
-Hein?  
  
-C'est grâce à toi que je suis revenu.  
  
-C'est vrai?  
  
Il n'a pas l'air de me croire et pourtant c'est bien la vérité. Il n'y avait que lui pour m'aider. C'est le seul qui compte à mes yeux.  
  
-Bien sur. Jamais, je ne te mentirai.  
  
Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde avec étonnement. Je me surprends à sourire. Un petit sourire mais c'est un sourire quand même. Ca a l'air de lui faire plaisir. J'espère, parce que c'est pour lui.  
  
-Heero, c'est bien un sourire que je vois?  
  
-Oui, baka. Regarde la route ou on va avoir un accident.  
  
-Ah! Oui! C'est vrai.  
  
Il tourne la tête et regarde de nouveau la route. Il est vraiment beau et parfait. Nous arrivons enfin. C'est encore une de nombreuses planques. Cette maison est presque aussi grande que la dernière et je suis un peu près sur qu'elle appartient à Quatre.  
  
Nous sortons de la voiture et entrons dans la maison. Nous nous dirigeons en direction du salon. Entre temps, Duo m'a pris la main. Il a hésité, sûrement s'est-il demandé si j'allais la retirer, mais non, ça me rassure et je la serre fort comme si c'était le seul lien qui me rattachait à ce monde.  
  
Je regarde tout le monde. Trowa et Quatre sont assis sur le canapé. Quatre a la tête posé sur l'épaule de Trowa et lui tient la main. Wufei est assis sur le fauteuil et lit un livre. Rien n'a changé. Quatre se relève légèrement.  
  
-Heero, comment ça va?  
  
-Très bien, Quatre, merci.  
  
Il me sourit. Trowa me fait un signe de tête pour me souhaiter un bon retour. Wufei lève le nez de son livre.  
  
-Content de te revoir, Yuy.  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
Duo n'a pas encore prononcé un seul mot. Il sourit et je vois bien qu'il est heureux. Il ne m'a pas lâché la main. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi silencieux et je crois que les autres l'ont remarqué aussi. Même s'il y a certainement des choses qui n'ont pas changé, ce ne sera plus vraiment pareil entre nous maintenant.  
  
-Au fait, on a rien dit à J pour ton problème. Ca restera entre nous, dit Wufei.  
  
-Merci, dis-je simplement.  
  
Normalement, je ne devais pas faire ça. J'aurais dut faire mon rapport et tout raconter mais dans un sens, je suis soulagé. Duo me fait un signe et me tire par la main. Il m'emmène jusqu'à une chambre.  
  
-C'est notre chambre, me dit-il.  
  
Nous nous asseyons sur l'un des deux lits et il prend mes deux mains dans les siennes.  
  
-Heero, je.  
  
-Non, attends. Je voudrais te dire quelque chose.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-J'ai cru pendant toute ma vie que les sentiments étaient pour les faibles, que l'on avance pas avec eux. J'avais tort. Si j'ai permis d'avancer, de me sortir de là, c'est grâce aux sentiments que j'ai envers toi. Ca ne m'a pas été facile de m'avouer que j'avais des émotions, qu'il y avait autre chose qui comptait que les missions. Je l'ai appris avec toi. Tu compte beaucoup pour moi. Je..  
  
-Tu quoi?  
  
-C'est pas facile à dire.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-Duo, je t'aime. Je t'aime.  
  
Ca y'est, c'est dit. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais le faire. Duo me regarde. Il a les yeux qui brillent. On dirait qu'il va pleurer.  
  
-Depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu me le dises. Je t'aime aussi, Heero.  
  
Il me saute dans les bras et me serre fort. Je suis bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il me protège.  
  
-Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.  
  
Il me lâche et m'embrasse. C'est un long baiser. Celui qu'on attendait depuis longtemps.  
  
********Après la guerre  
  
J'arrive pas à croire que la guerre est terminée. Nous nous retrouvons avec les autres dans la même maison. On n'a pas put se séparer. Duo et moi sommes ensembles. Maintenant, il n'y a plus rien pour nous empêcher d'être heureux. Nous sommes dans notre chambre, enlacés. Nous dormons ensembles mais nous n'avons pas été plus loin. Nous avons décidé d'attendre que la guerre soit terminée pour pouvoir profiter du moment sans se demander ce qu'il va encore nous tomber dessus.  
  
Je suis si bien dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas envie de les quitter. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur. C'est peut-être bizarre à dire mais c'est l'homme de ma vie. Je le sais maintenant.  
  
-Hee-chan?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-Tu te souviens, il y a quelque mois que tu m'avais promis quelque chose?  
  
-Oui, tu veux que je commence par quoi?  
  
-Je sais pas. T'es même pas obligé de tout me dire.  
  
-Je sais mais je pense que tu dois tout savoir.  
  
Je sais à ce moment là que je peux totalement me dévoiler. Je sais qu'il va m'écouter. Ce sera la première fois que je raconterais mon passé à quelqu'un mais dans un sens je pense que ça va me faire du bien.  
  
-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne me souviens pas de mon nom. J'ai été recueilli très jeune pas un homme nommé Odin. Il était tueur à gage. C'est lui qui m'a appris à tuer. J'ai tué ma première victime à l'âge de cinq ans.  
  
-Cinq ans? C'est jeune.  
  
-Hn. Un jour, mon tuteur s'est fait tuer et je me suis retrouvé seul. C'est peu après que j'ai rencontré le docteur J qui m'a conditionné pour être soldat.  
  
-C'est justement ça qui m'intéresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?  
  
Ca va m'être difficile de lui raconter ça, mais il faut que je le fasse.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais vraiment été dépourvu de tous sentiments. J m'a obligé à les oublier. Il m'a injecté des produits pour que je ne puisse faire aucune réplique. Il me répétait sans cesse qu'il fallait que j'oublie la douleur. Il me faisait souffrir et je..pleurais pour qu'il arrête. C'est là qu'il m'injectait son produit. Il me répétait que j'étais un soldat et au bout d'un moment, c'est resté en moi. J'ai oublié mes sentiments et je suis devenu le soldat parfait comme tu me nomme souvent.  
  
-Je ne le fais plus maintenant.  
  
-Je sais. Dans un sens, ça m'arrangeait bien que mes émotions ne dicte pas mes actions car ça m'a fait oublier ma peur. Ma peur qui est de perdre ceux à qui je tiens le plus et surtout perdre celui que j'aime mais maintenant je suis sur de m'être trompé car c'est grâce à ton amour que j'ai put survivre à cette guerre. La suite, tu la connais. J m'a donné le nom du pacifiste Heero Yuy et je t'ai rencontré. [1] Tu as été ma plus belle rencontre Duo Maxwell.  
  
-Toi aussi, tu es ma plus belle rencontre. Je pense que c'est mon tour.  
  
-Tu n'es pas obligé, si tu ne le souhaite pas.  
  
-Non, j'y tiens. Tu l'as fait alors je vais le faire aussi.  
  
Duo me raconta donc son enfance. Enfance bien malheureuse. C'est bien pire que moi. Il a perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il a dut se débrouiller seul dans la rue puis à connu la tragédie de l'église Maxwell. C'était le seul survivant. Ca a dut être dur pour lui.  
  
Il m'a dit qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami qui s'appelait Solo puis ses "tuteurs", le père de l'église Maxwell et une s?ur. Il m'a dit que son prénom était en l'honneur de son ami et que son nom c'était pour honorer la mémoire du père Maxwell. Quand j'entends ça, ça me rend très triste pour lui. Il a souffert bien plus que les autres et moi. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il a gardé le sourire. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Il est vraiment incroyable.  
  
-Voilà, tu connais tout. Peu de temps, j'ai rencontré G et je suis devenu le pilote de Death Scythe. Heero, tu pleure?  
  
Je pleure? Je ne l'avais même pas senti. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.  
  
-T'inquiète pas c'est du passé. Maintenant je suis avec toi. Plus rien ne peut m'arriver maintenant.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un baiser langoureux. Je m'arrête à contre c?ur mais c'est pour mieux embrasser son cou. Il a la peau douce.  
  
-Tu en as envie? Demandai-je.  
  
-Oui, me dit-il. J'en ai envie. J'ai trop attendu.  
  
Je commence à lui enlever doucement son tee-shirt. Je dépose des baisers sur tout son torse. Je le sens qui frémit sous mes caresses. Je passe ma langue sur ses tétons déjà dressés par le désir. Duo commence à gémir. Je descends toujours plus bas mais je suis vite arrêté par son jean qui m'empêche d'aller plus loin. Lentement, je lui retire ce qu'il lui reste de vêtements puis enlève les miens à mon tour. Nous nous retrouvons très vite nu tous les deux. Je découvre son corps parfait. Il est vraiment beau. Ses cheveux sont détachés ce qui lui donne l'air d'être un ange. Je prends possession de ses lèvres pour un long baiser. Je caresse chaque partie de son corps tout en l'embrassant. Nous nous séparons, puis, je continu à l'embrasser sur tout son corps jusqu'à arriver au point stratégique. Je prends son sexe sans ma bouche et je sens ses hanches se soulever légèrement, je commence des va et viens.  
  
-Hummm. Heeroooo.  
  
Je sens qu'il est sur le point d'exploser. Je m'arrête. Il est pas content et pousse un grognement. Je remonte et lui présente mes doigts. Il les lèche avidement Sans plus attendre, je soulève légèrement Duo et commence à entrer un doigt. Je sens que Duo a mal. Pour lui faire oublier la douleur, je l'embrasse puis entre un deuxième doigt et enfin un troisième. J'ai peur de lui faire mal. Je le sens que ça lui fait mal.  
  
-Si tu veux qu'on arrête.  
  
-Non, ça va, continue. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi.  
  
Je retire mes doigts et je m'apprête à entrer en lui mais j'hésite et il le sent.  
  
-Vas-y, n'hésite pas.  
  
-Tu es sur?  
  
-Oui, vas-y.  
  
Je m'exécute et entre dans mon amour. Il se soulève et gémit mon nom. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire le sien. C'est tellement bon. Je commence à bouger lentement pour qu'il s'habitue puis plus rapidement. Je le sens qui bouge sous moi, en suivant le même mouvement. Mon désir est au plus haut niveau. Je suis en extase. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Je sens Duo qui est dans le même état que moi puis dans un dernier cri se libère suivi de très près par moi. Je me retire, m'allonge à côté de lui et l'enlace tendrement. Nous nous endormons sans un mot.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette nuit. Jamais je ne l'oublierais. Elle a été magique. Je regarde Duo dormir. On dirait un enfant. Un enfant qui a besoin de protection. Il ouvre les yeux.  
  
-Bien dormi? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-Oui, grâce à toi.  
  
-Vraiment?  
  
-Vraiment. J'aime être dans tes bras.  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu ne me quitteras jamais?  
  
-Jamais, Promis.  
  
Owari.  
  
[1] Si les infos sur Heero sont fausses, faites-m'en part parce que je connais son passé qu'à travers les fics que j'ai lu.  
  
Enfffiiinnnnnnn! Je l'ai terminée. J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic le 10 août 2002 et je l'ai fini le 7 décembre 2002. Je suis vraiment très contente de l'avoir terminée. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic jusqu'au bout. Je vais pouvoir continuer "Dans la peau de l'autre" et "Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell". J'espère avoir vos commentaires pour ce dernier chapitre. Alors un Chtite review siouplait? Merchi. Nicolina. ^______________^ 


End file.
